


A Gotham Trilogy Book 1 :Unbreakable

by DavinaCFox



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Childbirth, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Recovery, Romance, Terminal Illnesses, Threesome - F/M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinaCFox/pseuds/DavinaCFox
Summary: The first novel length fic in a trilogy : Oswald decides to marry to father an heir to his empire and finds the ideal woman in young, virginal Rose - but his mother is hostile and makes her feel unwelcome. Then Rose finds out why she does not want him to marry, when she claims the family is cursed, as Oswald falls dangerously ill with an inherited illness that could kill him.  When Ed Nygma hears this news, he realises he still loves Oswald and begs him for another chance. This leads Oswald to make new plans for his dynasty - as he marries both Rose and Ed and takes on a multi spouse marriage, which is mutually satisfying for all concerned. Then Rose gives birth to Oswald's son.But as Oswald's health worsens, it seems the only person who can help him is a secret lover from his past - Ivy Pepper, the mother of his young daughter Lilly...And can he really trust Ed, who struggles with his split personality, to look after his family as he fights for his life, or will Ed snap?   This fic is the first of a trilogy that tells the eventual story of the Gotham Jigsaw killer - Penguin's daughter...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbreakable - A Gotham Love Story
> 
> Author Note:
> 
> This story is AU.  
> Some aspects therefore will be different to the show and the events recognisable from canon will come from various elements of the TV series. If AU fics are not your thing, you may prefer to read something else – if not, enjoy!  
> In this tale, Gertrude Cobblepot didn't die – she's very much alive and lives in a mansion (Owned by Oswald, as Gertrude lived, he didn't meet his father at her graveside). In this fic, there is an also an explanation for the reason she is so over protective towards Oswald.  
> Also in this tale, Ed Nygma did meet Oswald for dinner on that fateful night and Oswald did declare his love – and was turned down by Ed, and went on to kill his girlfriend, for which Ed now wants revenge (But expect some romantic moments between them later on in this fic)!  
> Also in this fic Penguin is king of Gotham and will stay that way! In this story Penguin will be paired with a female OC, he will also be paired with Ed as the plot progresses, in a three way relationship.

Chapter 1

 

Introduction : Rose Victoria Cobblepot

 

_'The grimy streets below smog filled skies of Gotham is where this story begins, and will eventually end. My name is Rose Cobblepot – I was Rose Victoria Reynolds when I arrived in Gotham, my Dad had just accepted a partnership in a Gotham Steel company. But my father passed away in a car accident two years later, I was now alone in a city that was spiralling more and more into violent crime every day._

_And then I met him. I met Oswald Cobblepot, the man feared and respected on the streets and known as Mr Penguin. He had my heart from the moment he smiled, from the first time he said hello._

_Our lives were not easy together, but loving him proved time and again that he was right when he said to me, he used to think he would never love again, but eventually, he realised the only thing worth dying for was love – and it was the only reason to keep living, too._

_This is my story. This is the story of me and Oswald, and the story of so much more than life as Penguin's wife – it is the story of everything in my heart that I simply know as being the story of us.”_

 

It was a Saturday, and Rose was having a rare night out with a woman named Zoey. She had got to know her through the store she opened after her father's death – money wasn't an issue but she had wanted to do something with her time, so opened up a music store that sold rare and vintage vinyl, and Zoey had applied to work there. The two women had soon become friends. Then she had told her a friend of hers had planned a night out but had to cancel but two places for the exclusive club were still booked, so she was going and she wanted Rose to go with her. She wasn't sure at first because Gotham after nightfall could be a dangerous place, but she assured her all would be fine. Rose also felt apprehensive because she knew they would be visiting the Iceberg Lounge – the club was owned by Oswald Cobblepot, known on the streets as Penguin. Stories had got about, nasty stories about bloodshed and gang warfare and how his climb to the top to be known as king of Gotham was a road drenched in blood...

Now they were at a table in the corner of the club and Zoey was sipping a drink through a straw as she looked at Rose. The two women were total opposites, Zoey with her messy, cascading blonde hair and short, clinging yellow dress and Rose with her red hair flowing sleek to her shoulders. She had worn a simple black dress and small diamond ear rings. She looked pretty but if any guys had looked at her, Rose had not noticed as she sipped from her wine glass, then glanced down at the table.

“You don't get out enough,” Zoey said.

Finally, Rose looked up and met her gaze across the small table.

“Not at night, not in this city.”

Zoey looked about the room, then back at Rose as her eyes sparkled.

“I wonder if Penguin's in the club tonight?”

The mention of his name made her tense as Rose recalled all she had heard about his reputation.

“Let's hope not...” she turned her head, looking to the giant iceberg that ran from floor to ceiling in the middle of the club, “He used to keep a friend of his in there?”

The berg was cracked and had partially crumbled away, now it shone empty and clear and was still an interesting focal point without a frozen man inside it.

“Apparently he was frozen at his own request, or so I heard... I'm not sure when they defrosted him... I know Penguin has a reputation, Rose – but he used to be mayor of Gotham, he can't be as bad as they say!”

“I'd rather not find out,” she replied, “I don't know much about him – but I know what I've heard. I've seen his picture in the paper when he was mayor, but there's obviously some truth to the stories about his dark side...”

“If it was true,” Zoey said as she paused to finish her drink, “He would be in Blackgate prison, not free to live in Gotham and run this club! He probably does have underworld links, he's wealthy and successful and mixes with a lot of people, and we all know how most of the successful people make their money in Gotham!”

“I'm sure I read in the news that he spent some time in Arkham Asylum,” Rose added, “That doesn't exactly make me feel comfortable about running into the guy.”

Zoey held her glass in her manicured hand, turning it on the smooth surface of the table as she paused for thought.

“Well, there's plenty of guys in here who are not Penguin. I keep hoping you'll meet someone, get yourself a nice Gotham man and settle down. You spend too much time alone.”

Rose gave a sigh. This was, by now, an old discussion and one that Zoey would never win.

“I've dated a few guys,” Rose replied, “There's been a couple of almost serious relationships. I just haven't met the right man yet.”

“I just don't want you to wind up old and lonely.”

Rose laughed, a sparkle came to her dark brown eyes as her mood instantly lifted.

“I've got plenty of time!” she reminded her.

“And we need more drinks,” Zoey replied, then she got up and made her way through the busy club towards the bar, leaving Rose alone at the table.

 

He had been watching her from across the room. Oswald had been standing at the end of the bar, slightly apart from the crowd as his mother had insisted she wanted to sing on stage that night.

“Not tonight, mother,” Oswald said with an apologetic smile, “There's no live entertainment – I'd need the very best crowd in to appreciate your wonderful voice, on live music night.”

“Oh Oswald, of course it makes perfect sense, my clever son! You are _so_ thoughtful!” Gertrude declared, then flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Oswald felt slightly embarrassed as she clung to him, tonight his mother was wearing a long, slightly faded gown that still sparkled and reminded her of happy times in her youth. She was over protective and always overflowing with love for him, not caring who was looking when she fussed over him, but she was the only one who had loved and cared for him, and she was his rock, even if that rock was irritating and a little overbearing.

As he let go of her, she smiled proudly at him and he smiled back, then his gaze strayed away from her as he turned his head, looking to a table on the other side of the room where a young woman sat alone. Her hair was dark red, her skin pale and flawless as porcelain, her bone structure delicate. Her black dress clung to and covered most of her slender body, and that face was familiar, too... he had heard of her through news of her father's death – this was Rose Reynolds, her father had been a partner in a big Gotham steel company.

“Oswald!” his mother scolded, patting the sleeve of his dark suit as he looked across the room, “Take your eyes off that cheap floozy! That one would be nothing but trouble!”

He looked back at her, Gertrude's eyes were wide with concern and sincerity. She meant well even if she sounded clinging and possessive to anyone who might have overheard, who didn't know their story...

“No, that's Rose Reynolds, her late father owned half of Gotham Steelworks until his death. I heard the company was in trouble... I'll just go over there and speak to her about it...”

“ _Oswald!”_ he heard his mother protest, but he was already heading away towards Rose with a gleam in his eyes and a crafty smile on his face as he leaned heavily on his cane, his sights set on the woman who had captured his attention.

 

Rose was looking to the bar, where the crowd was thicker and Zoey had blended in with it.

“Excuse me, Miss Reynolds, may I sit down and join you for a moment?”

The man who had asked that question had a voice that was a mix of husky and melodic and she turned her head and looked up to see him standing beside her table, he wasn't very tall but his suit was immaculate and made of the finest fabric. He looked handsome and even the way he leaned on that cane with a silver penguin on its handle to take the weight off an ankle that was either damaged or deformed took nothing away from the charm he gave off. His black hair was spiked and there was a sparkle in his eyes as he smiled warmly.

“Hello!” he said brightly.

She stared at him. _This was Penguin?_ _He seemed so different to the images she had seen in the news back when he was mayor. He was so warm, different in person, so...nice?_

He stood there looking hopefully at her, still with a sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his face as he waited, almost child like, for her permission to sit.

“Hello Mr Cobblepot,” she replied, and gestured to the empty seat.

He sat down eagerly and then rested his cane against the chair and looked at her with interest.

“Firstly, I want to say I'm sorry to hear of your father's death. My condolences, Miss Reynolds. I also hear the steelworks are once again sliding into financial difficulty. It seems such a fine businessman is hard to replace. If the company closes a lot of people will lose their jobs, too.”

Sadness briefly shaded her gaze as she nodded in agreement.

“The company was in trouble when he joined the partnership but he turned it around. Since his death I've heard it's in decline. It's sad, something he had such passion for is falling apart. I had no plans to follow him into the business, so I sold out after his death – but only to build my future. I wouldn't have done it if I'd have known what was to come. I still think about that, but I wouldn't know how to do my father's job.”

Understanding shone in his eyes as he reached over and patted her hand, then drew back quickly.

“Not your fault,” he assured her, “We can't see into the future, Miss Reynolds. But you never know, perhaps _someone_ will come along and invest in the company and all will be well.”

He smiled.

She looked at him in surprise.

“You're a very optimistic man, Mr Cobblepot!”

“Thank you,” he replied warmly, “I try to be, it's not easy in this dark world, but I certainly try... and please, call me Oswald... May I call you Rose?”

She nodded, then noticed that someone was hovering by the table, as she caught sight of lilac fabric that shimmered under the lights, Rose looked up to see an older woman standing beside Penguin, her hair was long and a mix of faded blonde and grey. Her eyes were wide and expressive and it was clear that once, many years ago, she had been a beauty. But she shot her an icy glare then looked to Penguin.

“Has this conversation about the steelworks concluded?” she asked in broken English.

Penguin tensed beneath his veneer of smiles and charm as he held his temper in check.

“Not yet,” he replied, “Mother, meet Rose Reynolds, Rose, meet my mother, Mrs Gertrude Cobblepot.”

“ _Kapelput!”_ she corrected in annoyance.

“Nice to meet you...” Rose stopped speaking, silenced by an icy glare from Gertrude.

Oswald felt the chill in the air as sure as if they had been sitting right beside Ed Nygma's former frozen trap that now sat cracked and decidedly empty without Ed, but he didn't want to think about him, not at this moment. Meeting Rose had felt as if a new doorway had suddenly opened up. He wasn't quite sure which aspect of her appearance had drawn him so sharply, but looking into her eyes, he saw something rare for one who resided in Gotham:

_No malice. There was not a trace of it about her, no matter how long he looked into her eyes, he saw no evil or hatred or greed or corruption. She was different, and that fascinated him._

They talked some more. Zoey headed back towards the table, but by now Rose could only glance over to see her approach with a look of surprise on her face, then as she stood there and Rose introduced her, Oswald turned in his seat and looked sharply at her as he spoke quickly, dismissing her.

“Zoey... nice to meet you. I'm sorry but we're busy right now and there are no more chairs.”

Zoey looked to Rose, then smiled, guessing maybe Penguin really liked her a lot and didn't need anyone cutting into the conversation at this moment. For the sake of Rose actually having the chance to get to know a powerful man like Penguin, she was willing to brush off his abrupt attitude.

“See you later,” she said, throwing Rose a look that said a silent _good luck_ , then she turned away and headed over to the other side of the room to mix with the crowd.

Rose didn't see her friend for the rest of the night, apart from when she came over to let her know she was leaving. By now it was two am and the club was closing.

“Don't worry about my taxi,” Rose told her, “Oswald's calling me a cab later.”

“Bye, Zoey!” Oswald had added brightly, the sparkle in his eyes brightening even more as he realised her friend was leaving.

Then as she waked away, Oswald turned his attention back to Rose, becoming lost in conversation as the club grew empty and his mother, who had long since left the table, watched from the bar with a disapproving eye.

 

It was almost three am before Rose left the club, after Oswald had bid her a fond farewell then cautiously and briefly extended his hand, grasping hers as their eyes met, and feeling a sense of victory as she accepted his offer of meeting for lunch on Friday. Rose went home in a taxi, alone, without as much as a kiss goodnight from the man known as Penguin, but her opinion of him had certainly changed – he was warm, charming, and if she was honest about it, his shy awkwardness was adoringly cute. She wasn't thinking of lunch as a date. But she was looking forward to it, and having inhaled the scent of his cologne as he escorted her to a waiting taxi, she had briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She went home happy, but tired, deciding she had much to tell Zoey about the next day.

 

Oswald had gone home in a very different mood, his mind filled with plans and his body buzzing with feelings that were too damned good to waste and forget about despite the way his mother had complained all the way back to the Cobblepot mansion, as she constantly criticised his decision to spend hours talking to _that Reynolds woman._

By the time they were home and the door was closed and Oswald headed for the stairway, his mother had taken off her coat, then said his name sharply.

He stopped, his hand on the stair rail as he turned his head.

“What now?” he asked, as further down the hall the grandfather clock ticked away time and the old wood and the antique furniture gave off the scent of age and faded grandeur and the kind of class that only his success could have bought, she was looking back at him like his gesture of such a fine house, such a fine home for her to place all her dusty memories, meant nothing at all.

“You should not see that woman again!”

She was walking towards him. He gave a tired sigh as he turned from the stairs, meeting her face to face as her wide eyes regarded him with concern.

“Oswald, please do not look at me like that!” she said, sounding hurt, “You know there would be no point in pursuing this! I can tell you like her, but at what price for you both? Have you forgotten everything that has gone before?” she blinked away tears as she touched his face, “My strong and handsome son, think of the curse on our family!”

He pulled back, freeing himself from a touch that felt stifling and she drew back her hand quickly, seeing hurt in her son's eyes.

“I was always there for you, Oswald,” she reminded him, “No one could understand the way I do, no one has shared our pain-”

“Mother, I prefer to think of those days as in the past,” he replied, “And so should you.”

“But it can never be in the past, it is with you now, it is in your future!”

“It's getting very late,” he replied, “I'm off to bed. Please try and get some rest and _stop_ this needless worrying!”

He kissed her cheek and then turned away, leaning harder on his cane as he quickened his pace, keen to reach his bedroom, close the door and lock it. For Oswald, the night was not over yet – Rose Reynolds had lit a fire in him that needed tending to, and while it was too soon to look to Rose for relief, he knew someone who could help, who was just a phone call away...

 

Now Oswald was on top of the covers of his grand four poster bed, his door was locked and his shoes were off, he was resting his aching, damaged ankle and it was sheer relief to finally lie down. He had taken off his jacket and waist coat, opened up his shirt and as he tugged on his zip and breathed a sigh of relief to feel more comfortable now his hardness had no restriction, he reached down with one hand as he held his phone in the other. It rang briefly and then she answered, her name was Tiffany, she was a call girl, and after being so enamoured by Rose Reynolds, he needed to hear a few words from the talented hooker.

“Penguin!” she said softly down the phone, “What can I do for you tonight?”

He was breathless as he stroked at his aching hardness.

“No questions,” he whispered, “Just be filthy. Talk like the whore that you are...”

She laughed softly then she started to speak as he breathed heavily, focussing on her words that would tip him over the edge as he lost himself in the forbidden zone of ladies of the night - and not daring to think about the humiliation he would face if his secret ever became known to those closest to him. It was an escape, and one he had long relied on, it took him away from the memories of his pain at Ed Nygma's rejection.

Rose had lit the fire inside him once more, and he tried to picture her as he breathed harder and headed for the point of no return, but it was the hooker's filthy words that did that job, as he caught his breath and felt a rush shoot through his body as his excitement peaked. Moments later he was perspiring heavily and still breathless as he once again found the gentlemanly tone that was a million miles away from the pornographic conversation that had just come to a good, but messy conclusion.

“Thank you so much, Tiffany. Now I shall bid you goodnight, I am exhausted.”

“Goodnight, Penguin, it's always a pleasure.”

He ended the call and grabbed a tissue and hastily cleaned himself up, then he laid back, breathing a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes, welcoming the beckon of sleep as thoughts of Rose and a rather clever plan to win her over flickered through his mind, then Gotham's crime king gave into his tiredness and slept deeply, all plans resting with him, at the back of his mind, ready to put into action come morning...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Three weeks later:

Since being broken out of his ice prison, life had been turned upside down for Ed Nygma. He had struggled to find his other persona, the Riddler was back now but no matter what company he kept, he felt like there was a gaping hole in his life. Maybe it was because Oswald had killed Isabella – perhaps he had loved her, it had felt that way at the time, but as his reflection often stated when he looked into the mirror and his personality split, as the Riddler searched his face for answers, Ed Nygma would glare back at him, stronger, as if tormenting him and shaking his belief in his Riddler self, as he said, _“Oswald tampered with her car to get her out of the way. He didn't know she would die when she lost control at the wheel. Maybe she'd break every bone in her body, maybe she'd wind up in a coma. But murder? Look at your own hands, those hands killed Kristen Kringle! You only dated Isabella because she looked like her! So who really killed her? Need a riddle to answer that one, you idiot?”_

He had wanted to put his fist into the mirror, but it was odd enough to be quarrelling with himself in someone else's bathroom mirror with the door locked. Ed was currently staying at the apartment of a woman called Toni Gardner, he had met her in a bar, picked her up easily – and she was a definite distraction from his troubles, albeit temporarily. She had long, dark hair and wore clothing that clung in all the right places. She had an hour glass figure and she kept him warm at night. But he didn't love her and thankfully, she looked nothing like Kristen.

For the past few weeks, she had served her purpose and given him a place to lie low and make his plans. But his plans would not come together, and it had nothing to do with the fact that being encased in ice had messed with his brilliance at riddle making – that aching emptiness was still nagging at him, sometimes it came out as cold rage, other times as pain that he could not define. If he closed his eyes he recalled that moment he had put a bullet in Oswald, the sound of the gun, the look of shock on his face, the splash that sounded as he fell into the water.

When he had later realised he wasn't dead, anger had been his first emotion, along with the notion that at least he had the chance to hurt him all over again – and this time, do a better job of it.

But lately that anger had cooled to an odd kind of under the surface simmering irritation that heaped more misery on top of that which he already felt – he had heard some news, it was now common knowledge around town:

_Three weeks had passed since Penguin had met a woman named Rose Reynolds in the Iceberg Lounge. Since then, he had been seen about town with her on lunch dates, and the two of them seemed very close... Oswald was dating this woman? What right did he have to any kind of happiness after killing Isabella?_

That was a thought he tried to think quietly, before Ed Nygma spoke back to him, or worse, he became Ed once more and the Riddler changed places, tormenting him from the mirror. He wanted to cover up every reflective surface in the apartment...

He leaned closer to the mirror, peering through his glasses at the reflection of his plain, ordinary clothing, as he masqueraded as Ed, hiding the Riddler from Toni, who had no clue of his alter ego nor of the crimes he had committed.

She tapped on the bathroom door.

“Are you okay in there, Ed?” she called out.

He looked into his own eyes, coldness reflecting as he mimicked fondness in his response.

“Yes, I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute.”

His reflection took on a life of its own.

“Liar!” it said aggressively, “Here's one even you can solve... I am filled with anger and failure, I crave love yet I kill it, what am I?”

He sucked in angry breath. Riddler was looking back at him through the mirror, reflecting all the strength and power he could not reach, yet he knew the answer and as he spoke it aloud, his fist screwed up tight as he wished he could shatter the mirror - but could give Toni no explanation for doing it. He had told her he was crazy. She had laughed and told him he worried too much. She just didn't know...

“What am I?” taunted the reflection again.

“ _I am Ed Nygma!”_ Ed said bitterly, then he turned from the mirror, went over to the door and tugged back the lock, opening the door sharply to see Toni on the other side, her mascara coated eyes wide with alarm as she looked at his face and saw an expression that sent a shiver down her back, although she had no clue why.

“What's the matter?” she asked, “Were you talking to someone in there?”

“I was taking a phone call,” Ed replied, “And I'm going out. I'll be back later.”

“Where are you going?” she wondered, turning to watch as he walked away, but Ed gave no reply, he was off down the hallway and then she heard the front door close heavily behind him as she stood alone, wondering what was wrong with the strange man who spent way too much time locked in the bathroom having quarrels on the phone...

 

The day had started gloomy with rain and grey skies, typical of Gotham, but then the sun had come out and although clouds still lingered, there was a warmth to the usually grey waters of the river and the pale skyline as sunlight and streaks of blue escaped through to brighten the place as Oswald strolled towards the end of the pier with his new friend, a friend who had grown close to him over many lunch and dinner meetings, now Rose was growing fond of him, he could tell – and she was about to become even fonder as he gave her a big surprise.

But then she delayed his plans as they reached the end of the pier and she looked into the cold water below, asking a question.

“Why did you bring me here?”

Oswald looked down at the water too. He had known this place, with its painful memories, and the need to talk about it and to share it with her, had been the reason for his choice. But opening up about it was more difficult than he imagined.

“I have bad memories of this pier,” he replied as he leaned on his cane and turned from the water, instantly thankful to not be too close to the edge, “This is a place where someone close to me tried to kill me. He shot me. His name was Edward Nygma.”

Rose saw deep pain in his eyes, as the sun was blotted out by cloud, his gaze seemed to reflect the colour of the skies, darkening down, cold as the waters of the Gotham river.

“It sounds like you were betrayed by a very dear friend, I'm sorry,” she replied as compassion filled her eyes.

“I... loved him,” Oswald said quietly, “I mean, really loved him... That doesn't mean I could never love again... there was a time when I thought I couldn't go through that risk again, but recently I've had a change of heart...”

He stopped right there as a look of panic came to his eyes and his face flushed, then he drew in a deep breath and shifted quickly to another subject, the haunted look in his eyes was gone, so was the sadness in his expression as his usual sparkle came back.

“Anyway, enough of my past...” he laughed nervously, speaking again quickly before she had a chance to ask questions about the shooting, “ Tomorrow the papers will be full of a big local story about the Gotham Steelworks...it seems someone has stepped in with a large amount of cash and offered the company a chance to save itself... So the company your father rebuilt will not fall to ruin now, Rose!” he smiled brightly, “ _Someone_ did that for _you!_ ”

Her eyes widened in surprise. Over the past few weeks she and Oswald had shared many conversations, but he had never given a hint of his plans...

“You did that for me?”

“Yes!” he said in triumph, “All for you – for the memory of your father, I mean. I was sure it would mean a great deal to you and for me, it was a gesture that simply meant spending some money, which was no hardship - and very worthwhile to see the smile on your face.”

He looked at her hopefully as they stood together on the end of the pier that held such sad memories as he hoped that today, perhaps a happy memory would be created to eclipse the rest.

She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him as Oswald froze, stunned by her sudden physical contact, feeling awkward yet elated. As he leaned on his cane, his free hand rose cautiously, then he placed it on her waist, then slid it around her back and he gave her a squeeze as his head rested on her shoulder and he felt the warmth of her skin, took in the scent of her hair and yearned for more as he saw the view of the river that had almost claimed his life flowing over her shoulder, but now he saw a hint of sun dancing on its surface, catching its flow. It felt good to hold her. It felt even better to feel desire rising inside him, sharply, almost alarming him at the speed that it hit.

As he drew back, their eyes met and he felt caught yet the need to flee was like a fading panic as he took control of his sudden desire for her closeness.

“You've done something amazing!” she exclaimed, “My Dad would have been so happy!”

He smiled back at her, silently recalling how the men who ran the company had thanked him warmly too - until he had replied they had better show him serious profit in six months time, or they would all be in body bags...

“I consider you a very good friend,” he replied, “Since we met in the club, we've got to know each other well. I think we've had some very deep and meaningful conversations and in a world where true friends are rare, you are someone I am thankful to know. In fact, I would say that you're now my closest friend – I allow very few to get this close, Rose. But I saw something in you on the night we met, I just knew I could trust you.”

He leaned on his cane as he took a step closer, then caught hold of her hand.

“I would like you to come home with me today, have dinner at my house tonight...my mother is busy watching rehearsals for the live show at the club tonight – and she plans to sing there later. She won't be back until late. I've asked a member of my staff to keep an eye on her and make sure she gets home safely. What I'm saying is, I'd like some time with you, alone...”

She saw nervousness in his gaze and she smiled warmly, then gave his hand a fond squeeze.

“I think that's a great idea,” she replied, “Let's go, Oswald – I've been looking forward to this for a long while!”

“That's good to know,” he replied, feeling slightly uneasy as they turned back and walked away from the waters edge, leaving the pier and its memories far behind.

 

Once back at the Cobblepot mansion, Oswald wasted no time, getting her comfortable in a cosy front room. He called for the maid to bring tea, then when she set the tray down on the table, told her she was dismissed for the rest of the day.

“Well, here we are,” he said nervously as he sat beside her on a comfortable sofa, “Alone at last...”

He smiled, his eyes sparkling as he met her gaze, but he said no more. By now Rose was used to these pauses, she found it endearing, how he seemed so forward one minute and the next, so shy and awkward, holding back.

“I'm surprised you even noticed me when we first met,” she said, “I mean, you're Mr Penguin, everyone knows who you are – and that must mean you've had quite a few women showing interest.”

He laughed.

“I'm flattered, Rose – but you're wrong about that. I've had a few encounters of course, but very few serious relationships. Actually, I've been quite alone for most of my life.”

“So have I,” she replied, “I've had a few boyfriends but although some of those relationships went to a serious level I've never felt enough for someone to give them absolutely everything, if you see what I mean. I always waited because it never seemed like the right time. I'm glad I waited.”

Her heart was racing as she made that admission, and as he looked into her eyes, she saw surprise register in his gaze.

“You're a...virgin?”

“I'm not without some experience but yes, as far as sex is concerned, I've never done _that_ , not yet...” her gaze lingered on him.

His plans to take her upstairs after a few drinks and dare to take his pleasure had just evaporated as he looked into her eyes and saw such innocence in her gaze. _This beautiful young woman was saving herself, for him?_ That was how it had sounded. Oswald felt a rush of warmth in his heart, a rare event for one who had long felt frozen at the thought of love. But she was different, so unlike the kind of women he was used to meeting in Gotham.

Knowing this only served to fire up plans that had been burning slowly at the back of his mind since the night they had met. He had planned to mention this later, after they had got closer. But now that closeness could wait a little longer...

What he had to say suddenly meant so much more. This woman was beautiful and she could have chosen any man in Gotham, but she had _really_ chosen him? The very thought made him feel wanted, cherished, a feeling he craved but until now, had never truly known. He had been aware of his attraction to her from the first night they met, and over the weeks that had followed, that feeling had grown deeper in away that had made him feel nervous. He had said he would never fall in love again, but this time, it had taken him by surprise.

“Rose, I need to tell you something,” Oswald said, his gaze intensifying as he took hold of her hands, “Since building my empire, I've been thinking about the future. I know it's early to say this, but I need a woman by my side who will be my friend and much more, someone who will never let me down. Someone who can give me an heir to my empire. _I now know that woman is you._ ”

Rose felt his hands tremble as he held her in his gaze, anxiously awaiting her answer. His words had surprised her, but she paused for thought before she replied, thinking on a few possible problems that would have to be considered:

_Loving Oswald would be easy, she was already falling hard for him, but becoming the wife of someone as powerful as Penguin would mean giving up the record store and her old life because once she was tied to him forever, she would have to consider the safety aspect because of his gangster reputation. He had enemies and as his wife, they would be her enemies, too... Then there was his dragon of a mother who hated the sight of her. Gertrude was a possessive, smothering old woman who didn't want to share her precious only son with anyone..._

“Oswald,” she said, “We need to slow down. Yes, I do have feelings for you and I want that to grow but we have to take things slowly. For one thing, I have the vinyl store, I love that business – and what about your mother? I don't think she likes me!”

Oswald smiled, love shining in his eyes as he laughed off her concerns.

“You can still run the business and as for my mother, she will love you with all of her heart when you give her a grandchild!”

What he had just said made sense. Eventually, if a child did come along, the old woman would have a baby to dote on – perhaps then she would be less obsessed with trying to run her son's life for him...

“That makes sense,” she replied, “Yes, I think it could work.”

Oswald wanted to kiss her but froze, smiling as he struggled to find the words to respond. Then he let go of her hand, reached for his cane and stiffly got up.

“I think we need something stronger than tea,” he said, and headed over to the drinks cabinet on the other side of the room.

As she watched him rest his cane against the cabinet, then lean against it to steady his balance before he took out glasses and offered her wine, she raised a question that had been touched on in a previous conversation – to begin with, Oswald had been shy but now they had reached a point where she didn't feel the need to hold back on saying anything to him. Knowing of his intentions for the future only confirmed that nothing she could say would make him uneasy now.

“Isn't there anything you can do about your leg? Sometimes you seem in so much pain with it.”

“I told you about that, Rose – Fish Mooney was a violent and controlling woman, but she was my way up to success. I fell out with her and she smashed up a chair and beat me with it. I got a few bad breaks, the bones wouldn't have set right anyway.”

He grabbed the drinks, leaving his cane behind and hobbled back to the sofa, placing the glasses on the table then sitting beside her once more.

“I can manage without the cane, I'm not totally crippled.”

“I didn't mean to say that you were -”

“Just leave it,” he replied, his tone softening as he handed her a glass then raised his own, “To us,” Oswald added, and their glasses touched.

Rose sipped her wine and their eyes locked. Oswald said nothing, waiting for her to make a move, or to say something. He needed her to take the lead, she understood that.

“Now might be a good time to ask you about Edward Nygma,” she said, and he tensed up as he felt all building desire slowly drain away at the thought of the man who had put a bullet in him and left him to drown in the river.

“Ed is also a criminal known by the name Riddler. He used to be encased in ice at the club. I don't know where he is now, but he's a dangerous man and our friendship is dead. He's a psychopath.”

Her eyes widened.

“Do you think he might try and hurt you again?”

Oswald leaned closer to her, needing to feel the heat of her body through the fabric of her dress, the feel of her breath on his face and the scent of her perfume was enough to drive away thoughts of rejection and pain and that bullet that slammed into him right before Ed let him fall into the icy water. Being close to Rose brought him closer to life, away from Ed and the pain of the past.

“He will never harm me again,” he promised her, “And you have nothing to fear. I have a lot of protection around me. I'll always keep you safe, I swear to you nothing will ever happen as long as you are by my side – no enemy of mine will ever touch you, Rose!”

She was about to reply but he leaned in closer and their lips touched, silencing her as he kissed her, it was a hard, clumsy collision at first, then as she reached for him he pulled her close, crushing her hard against him as his tongue slid into her mouth and he smothered her with a bruising kiss. As she ran her fingers through his hair he broke off from their embrace, he was breathless and breaking into a sweat that made his spiked hair damp, his eyes were dark with desire but he had no intention of taking her virginity on a sofa.

“Not here, not like this,” he said.

They both got up, she resisted the urge to help him as he leaned heavily on the armrest of the chair and moved stiffly because she didn't want to remind him of a weakness at a time when he needed to feel strong and capable. She knew he was nervous, so said nothing, waiting patiently by the door as he fetched his cane, then walked easier and much quicker as he hurried to join her.

“I'm taking you upstairs,” he said in a voice made husky with desire as he paused in the doorway, leaning in close, their lips almost touching. Desire burned in his eyes as he took her by the hand and led her down the hallway and towards the staircase.

As his phone rang in his pocket, Oswald wanted to ignore it but the sound had cut through the moment and with his mind and body switched on to the woman he had finally taken in his arms, the ambitious part of his mind was cancelling out Rose as priority – few had his number, there could be a serious problem somewhere, a threat to all he had built up. He took out his phone and glanced at the number, shock registered briefly on his face as he recognised it: _The caller was Ed..._

“Oswald?”

Rose was standing there looking impatient, her face was flushed and she was breathing hard. He still wanted her, but she would have to wait. _Ed was calling him. After all that had happened between them, Edward Nygma was contacting him..._

“I need to take this call – it's business. I'm sorry, my dear. Go upstairs, wait for me in my room – it's the door at the far end of the upper hall... I'll deal with this as fast as I can.”

He forced a smile and then she was gone up the stairs, then his smile faded and his chest felt tight and the warmth in his eyes vanished, turning his gaze a shade of Arctic blue.

“What do you want, Ed?” he said in a low voice as he walked away from the staircase.

Ed replied without hesitation.

“I heard you have a new... _friend_. I hope you're going to look after her, Oswald. I'd hate for anything to happen to her – I know how _that_ feels.”

He gripped the phone tightly.

“I tampered with the car to get rid of her, to get her out of my way! I did not deliberately kill Isabel!”

“ _Her name was Isabella!”_ Ed said angrily, _“Even now, you can't get her name right! I wonder how Rose Reynolds would feel about you if she knew you killed my girlfriend!”_

“Not deliberately,” Oswald replied, keeping his voice low as he looked up the stairs to check Rose was not in sight, “I messed with her car. I didn't put my hands around her throat and choke her to death – like _you_ did to Kristen! Rose won't believe you anyway, she knows you're crazy. I made sure of that!”

“You should be worried,” Ed replied, “I can sleep for years yet stay awake, I lie in wait watching from the shadows, what am I?”

“Revenge,” Oswald said quietly.

The call ended. He was still holding the phone as a cold feeling of dread swept over him. He had wanted to take that call even when he had known it was Ed, there was a piece of his heart that couldn't entirely hate him despite the bad blood between them. But the threat he had just made had chilled him to the bone. And Rose was calling to him. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and leaned heavily on his cane, making his way up the stairs, knowing it would be a real struggle to get back in the mood to make love, even after taking his courage in both hands and revealing his feelings to her. Ed had done his best to kill the mood for him, but he wasn't going to let him win. He limped up the stairway feeling every ache so much deeper in his bones, as if suddenly made weary by Ed Nygma's words.

 

“I'm sorry to keep you waiting,” he said as he entered the bedroom.

Then Oswald stopped, leaning on his cane. The door swung shut behind him and he guessed he ought to lock it just in case his mother came back early, but he couldn't take his eyes off Rose. Her dress was off, she was on his bed and waiting for him in red silk underwear.

“Are you okay, Oswald?” she asked, her look of desire switching to one of concern as she noticed he was perspiring heavily and leaning harder than usual on his cane. His face was pale, too – noticeably more than usual.

“Sweetheart, is something wrong?”

“No, it was just business,”he said, pushing aside all thoughts of the call as he wished the chill would leave his bones, “And you look beautiful!”

Desire was taking over now as he reached the bed, then sat down and was finally able to let go of his cane. He froze as she reached for him, hit by insecurity and shyness, but then she kissed him softly and pulled him down on to the bed, as he ran his hands over her body. She was slowly undressing him and he didn't care any more, she could see old scars from knife fights and old bullet wounds, he didn't even care that she would see his damaged leg and shattered ankle.

He was shaking and overtaken with desire as they lay together on top of the covers, both naked, both breathless and kissing deeply. Suddenly Rose came up for air and looked into his eyes.

“I think I knew from the first moment,” she told him, “It's like no one else was in the room – I looked into your eyes and I knew.”

As he lay there looking up at the woman who was on top of him, looking down as her hair trailed his chest, he felt a sudden need to possess her as desire burned in his gaze, along with something cold and dominant as he grabbed her and turned her on to her back, positioning himself between her legs.

“And you have me, “ he vowed, “You have me, Rose. You're all mine.”

She gave a sharp cry as he thrust into her firmly, then he slowed down, guessing it was too late to be gentle as he took her for the first time and his movements were careful for a few moments, before he slammed against her more urgently, moving in and out of her as her body jerked with the force of each thrust. He was looking deeply into her eyes as he took her, then as a rush of pleasure shot through his body he buried himself hard into her, their bodies staying joined as she gasped for air and he throbbed inside her.

As he felt his body weaken once more, his grip on her became gentle and sweat ran down his face as his heart pounded and he felt a rushing glow spread through his body.

“Maybe we should have been more careful...” she said, looking slightly worried.

Oswald smiled warmly as his gaze sparkled.

“I do apologise, but it's your fault. I was so excited I lost all control! But I'm sure you'll be just fine, and if you're not, we'll just have to bring our plans forward, won't we?”

She opened her mouth to reply but he silenced her with a kiss.

“Let's cuddle up and sleep for a while,” he said, pulling her down into his arms.

She slept shortly afterwards, warm in his embrace. Oswald waited until she was sleeping deeply then he got up, grabbed his phone from his pocket and went into the en suite bathroom, locked the door and called Victor Zsasz.

“Is there a problem, boss?” asked Victor.

Oswald smiled brightly as he looked into the bathroom mirror and paused to run his fingers through his messed up hair before giving his reply. As he spoke he felt elated. Rose was his, and was staying his, he would make sure of it...

“I want you to send a couple of guys over to my girlfriend's store and shoot the place up,” he whispered.

“Why are you whispering?” Victor asked.

“Because I don't want her to know!”

“She's upset you?”

“No, on the contrary, I just want to make sure I'm her priority now. So send them over to the store, let them shoot the place to pieces – don't shoot the girl who works there, she's her friend, but it's okay to scare her... then I want you to go to Rose's apartment and turn the place over, make it look like a robbery and leave an obscene message.”

“Like what?”

Oswald gave a sigh.

“Use your imagination! Just make it look like a rival of mine is targeting her.”

“Okay, I'm on to it,” Victor replied, then he ended the call.

Now Oswald felt a real sense of elation. He wasn't happy about destroying her business – but he had matters of his own to attend to, the matter of building a family, of taking a wife and fathering an heir to his empire, that was far more important than the little store that Rose owned. He saw this as a necessary evil, once the store was smashed up and she found out her apartment had been turned over, she would surely come to him for protection – then she would be where she needed to be, at his side at all times. This would move plans along much faster...Oswald had a crafty smile on his face as he left the bathroom, placed the phone on a table next to the window, and then got back in bed, embracing his lover, who he hoped would soon be pregnant with his child.

 

Oswald slept deeply wrapped in the arms of his future wife. So deeply that he didn't hear the window slide up, or wake to see Ed Nygma climb through. He stood there shadowed with the moon at his back as he watched Oswald sleeping with his arm draped around the Reynolds woman. He stepped closer to the bed, quietly unfolding his straight razor. Then as Rose turned over on her side, Oswald turned on his back and the creeping smile that was forming on Ed's face stopped, an odd moment had hit him that seemed like it was so unsolvable he couldn't even turn it into a riddle: As the moonlight had fallen on Oswald's sleeping face, he closed the blade and slipped it back into his jacket, as he felt both Nygma and the Riddler collide with a definite decision not to harm either of them...

“Not yet,” Ed whispered, taking a look around the moonlit room.

It was then his gaze fell on a phone placed beside the window. He picked it up and took a quick look at it and then smiled. Perhaps this would be more fun, he decided... this was Oswald's phone. It would certainly be worth stealing to find out what was on it...

He slipped the phone back in his pocket, then climbed out of the open window, making his way downwards carefully. After robbing banks, even breaking into Oswald's home without getting caught was simple. He jumped a short distance to the ground below, then hurried off from the house, feeling a sense of victory mixed with impatience as he felt sure he would find something on his enemies phone that would prove useful...  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose had left the house early the next morning, she had reached for her phone, frowning as she wondered why it was on silent when she didn't recall leaving it that way, then she had noticed several missed calls. But Oswald had been too intent on quietly slipping her out of the house discreetly for her to bother with the phone until she had left. She had accessed the calls and messages soon after, then first hurried to the store to find it boarded up, the windows smashed and as she looked through a gap between the boards, she gave a gasp as she saw the shattered stock and walls full of bullet holes.   
By the time she reached her apartment, the door was open and cops were already inside. She stood there in the hallway, looking about in shock, every door to every room was open, the place had been turned over, china was broken, pictures in glass frames were shattered, the whole place was a mess, her possessions were strewn everywhere...  
“What's happened to my home?” she said tearfully as she looked to an officer leaving her front room.  
The cop told her to wait, then called to his superior.  
“Miss Reynolds,” said Jim Gordon, showing his ID, “We've been trying to reach you since last night. First the store was smashed up then a neighbour reported hearing a disturbance at your apartment... I can't tell if anything has been stolen. Only you will know that but your jewellery appears to be untouched... there was a message written on the mirror...”  
He looked to the wall and so did Rose. It was scrawled in black ink, large lettering that stated Penguin is a prick.  
Jim turned back to Rose, who was visibly shaken as she stood in the wreckage of her home.  
“It's common knowledge that you're dating Oswald Cobblepot. It's also a fact that he's got heavy criminal connections and he's mixed up with some very dangerous people. It's possible someone who holds a grudge against him is targeting you.”  
Her face paled.   
“And I don't mean to pry into your personal life, Miss Reynolds, “ he added, “But why are you involved with Penguin? You just don't seem the type to take such a risk.”  
“Because I love him!” she said defensively, “And you have no right to talk about him like that, you don't know him as well as I do! He's a sweet, kind man and I'm proud to be with him. I don't care what anyone has to say about that!”  
“Then we must be talking about two different guys,” Jim replied as he cast her a knowing look, “I'm not sure you realise what he's capable of.”  
Just then Harvey Bullock called to the rest of the guys to leave the apartment, saying they were done here, then as the cops left, he hung back, turning to Jim with a warning look as he drew him to one side in the hallway as Rose went into the ruined front room to survey the damage.  
“I realise minor crimes like this are not on our usual scale, but you don't have to take it out on her. She's dating Penguin, there was a reference to him in the graffiti. Maybe one of his enemies is trying to get to him by getting at her.”  
Jim paused for thought as he turned over all he had learned since entering the apartment.  
“The store was shot to pieces but not robbed. This looks like a break in but her jewellery is still there. Maybe this isn't what it looks like...maybe someone wants us to think it points to a rival. Maybe her store and this apartment was targeted to scare her.”  
Harvey looked confused.  
“The store was attacked by masked gun men. Maybe the same people turned this place over but had to leave before they were done with searching. What else could it be?”  
Jim kept his voice low.  
“Maybe Penguin did it to make sure she runs to him and stays with him. He'll do anything to get what he wants, there must be something really special about Rose Reynolds.”  
“Well she is an attractive woman,”Harvey replied.  
“It's more than that. Penguin bought into the steelworks company to save it from closing down, the same company her father used to run.”  
“So he did a good thing for once in his life, he saved a local business and a lot of jobs too, probably to get closer to Rose. Maybe he loves her Jim - have you thought of that? And maybe you're wrong about blaming him for this mess. Sometimes nice things just happen in life - even in Gotham.”  
Jim shook his head.  
“I doubt that,” he replied, “He's Penguin. When he sets his sights on what he wants nothing gets in his way. There's more going on here, I'm sure of it.”  
Just then Rose joined them in the hallway. She was still feeling as shaken as she looked' seeing the store destroyed had been bad enough, but knowing her own home had been vandalised was too much to bear.  
“We'll be on our way soon, but I just need to ask you a couple of questions,” Jim said, “Can you think of anyone who might hold a grudge against you, have you quarrelled with anyone who came by the store lately?”  
She shook her head.  
“I own it but Zoey runs it most days. Since I've been seeing Oswald I've barely had time to check on the place. Zoey would have mentioned if there had been any trouble.”  
“And there's been no attempted break ins anywhere else in this block lately?”  
She shook her head again.  
“I'm sure I would have heard about it. This is a pretty safe neighbourhood... for Gotham. I mean, it used to be...”  
“How long have you known Oswald?”  
A look of annoyance flashed in her eyes. Harvey stepped in, casting Jim a discreet look, to say he would handle this - without pissing off Miss Reynolds.  
“I think what my partner here means, is do you know him well enough to know if he's had a falling out with anyone recently? Any dangerous rivals who might be out to get him?”  
“I don't think so,” she replied, “I see him most days and we talk about anything and everything. He's not been concerned about anyone he does business with... but he did mention this guy he used to know, Edward Nygma? He mentioned that Ed tried to kill him once. I don't think it's something Oswald can ever get over, he was very upset when he told me about it.”  
“Has Nygma has been in touch with him?”  
“Definitely not,” she said, “Oswald's been very happy, if he had any kind of problem he would tell me about it.”  
“You're sure he wouldn't keep secrets from you?” asked Jim.  
“I'm very sure,” Rose replied, “Actually, Oswald is far closer to me than you might think. Last night he told me he wants to get married, have a family. I keep telling him to slow down, that we can wait - but he just can't wait to get started.”  
She smiled, despite the shambles her home had turned into, the thought of Oswald and a bright future had warmed her heart and risen her hopes once more.  
“I hope that works out for you,” Jim said politely, “We'll be on our way now. If we turn up anything on the store or the break in, we'll be in touch.”  
“Bye, Miss Reynolds,” added Harvey, then they walked away, leaving the apartment and heading for the elevator that would take them to the ground floor. As the doors opened and they stepped inside, Harvey glanced at Jim, who was about to say something – and he knew what it was.  
“Wait till the doors close,” said Harvey, and as he pressed the button for the ground floor, the doors closed and lift began to glide downward, Jim spoke up.  
“That's his game. She's a nice girl, he just wants an heir, someone to inherit his criminal empire.”  
“Or maybe he just fell in love.”  
“He must feel something for her to want her all to himself, but love? I'm sure he's behind the store and the apartment – it's typical of Penguin to see her as a useful means to an end... so he's making sure all she has left is him, then he can bring his plans forward.”  
“Or maybe it's like I said, he happens to love the girl!” Harvey said again as annoyance crept into his voice, “Jim, there's all kinds of monsters and creeps and bad guys in this city. Penguin isn't the worst. He's the only one willing to work with us sometimes, he's proved it in the past.”  
“Sure, if there's something in it for him.”  
The doors opened and they stepped out. As they headed out of the apartment block, Harvey glanced at Jim and shook his head.  
“Sometimes I think you're such a good guy it's an admirable thing. Other times I think this town has made you too cynical.”  
Harvey had spoken with sincerity but Jim laughed as they headed for the car.  
“You really think Penguin's in love? That he wants to play happy families and settle down and make little penguins? What's next, is he going to turn his back on a life of crime?”  
“He's done nothing wrong to invest in the steel works. Who knows? Love can be a strange thing.”  
Jim laughed again as they got in the car.  
“Penguin?” he said in surprise, “I'll believe that when I see it!”  
As they drove away Jim was still smiling as he shook his head, amused at Harvey's crazy theory that love could change anyone for the better – even Oswald Cobblepot...

A couple of hours after the cops had left the apartment, so had Rose Reynolds. When she turned up on the doorstep in tears, Oswald invited her in, then he pulled her tightly into his arms.  
“I just want to be here, safe with you,” she said as her tears stained the jacket of his fine suit, “I don't know who they were but they wrecked the store and my apartment!”  
Oswald held on to her as she sobbed, her face was buried against his shoulder and she didn't see the look of smug satisfaction on his face as he realised his plan had worked. When she raised her head and met his gaze, his eyes shone with deep, intense love as he kept a tight grip on her, looking into her eyes and seeing so much possibility for the future playing out in his grand scheme.  
“Don't worry, Rose,” he promised, “I've told Victor to get out there and find out who did it. I'll have them killed for this! I have to send a firm message to those who think they can terrorise my lady!”  
She blinked away tears.  
“Killed?”  
“It's a hard world out there,” he replied, “You don't yet know exactly how this town works. Just trust me, if I don't do this, dangerous rivals of mine could try and harm you again. But as long as you are by my side no harm will ever come to you.”  
“I'm so glad I have you,” she said as her voice trembled.  
“You'll always have me,” he vowed as his grip on her tightened, “You're all mine. I'm never letting you go!”  
As his eyes shone with intensity that she read as deepest love, she hugged him again, feeling truly safe with the knowledge that her Oswald would never let anyone harm her – he would even kill for her, such was his power in this town.  
“What is she doing here?” demanded Gertrude as she joined them in the hallway, glaring at the sight of Oswald embracing Rose Reynolds.  
As they broke off from their embrace, Rose looked to Gertrude and felt like a deer caught in headlights. She had just been through a day that had made her feel as if everything she considered to truly be hers, the store, the apartment, had all been ripped away along with her old sense of safety. Oswald had just offered her refuge in his arms, a place she was certain had to be the safest in the whole world – and now his mother, that evil old dragon, was standing there in a faded dress as she looked on in envy, resenting their youth and happiness.  
Oswald reached for Rose, taking hold of her hands as he looked to his mother.  
“It seems a rival of mine decided to destroy everything Rose has worked for. She's staying here, with me – and I won't hear any objections. I love her. She's going to be my wife.”  
He knew Rose had just looked at him in surprise, but his gaze was fixed on his mother, he had a look in his eyes that conveyed a silent defiance. Gertrude looked back at him with an expression of utter shock.  
“No, we talked about this, you know this is a terrible idea!”  
Rose tensed as the old witch stalked closer, a look of anger in her eyes.  
“Mother, it's going to be fine,” Oswald said firmly, “I'm going to marry Rose and we're going to start a family -”  
“Have you gone insane?” she raged.  
As he let go of her hand Rose stood there, feeling awkward and confused as she listened and watched and wondered why the hell his mother was objecting so strongly.  
“No I have not!” Oswald said angrily, “But I have built an empire, I control a huge piece of this city, I am entitled to marry and father an heir! Do you want the Cobblepot line to end with me?”  
Gertrude fell silent as she looked tearfully from her son to Rose, then back to her son again.  
“Of course not,” she said as her voice softened and she placed her hand on his cheek, “But if you do these things, you will hand her the same life I had, and your child will have the same pain as his father!”  
“What are you talking about?” Rose asked.  
Gertrude glanced at her, then looked at her son as he looked away, shifting from her touch.  
“This family is cursed,” Gertrude stated, “I realise my son has not told you of certain facts... he should be honest!”  
“Stop it!” Oswald yelled, “Just stop, Mom! Leave it be, please! Rose has had a terrible day and I just want her feel welcome here!”  
Gertrude saw more fear and desperation than anger in her son's eyes as she nodded, calming a potentially volatile situation. Clearly, there were many things Rose ought to know, and her son had kept silent...  
“Then I shall leave you to get on with things,” she replied abruptly, “Nothing changes my love for you, but she is not welcome here and I make no secret of it!”  
Oswald ran his fingers through his hair as he took a slow breath, trying to calm his rising anger.  
“I respect your opinion as always,” he replied, “But it changes nothing.”  
“Why did you not stay with Edward?” Gertrude remarked, “I would have approved of that union!”  
“Because he tried to kill me, because he rejected me then put a bullet in me!”  
As they continued to argue, Rose stood there in shocked silence as she tried to make sense of all Gertrude had just said:   
She would have approved of Edward, a criminal who had tried to kill him – yet she didn't want him to be with a law abiding woman who offered her son nothing but love and would never harm him? And what the hell had she meant by saying the family was cursed?   
As Gertrude walked away Rose turned sharply to Oswald.  
“I don't understand any of this! Why does she hate me so much?”  
“She doesn't hate you.”  
He had said that with such sincerity it only served to confuse her further.  
“But she just said she doesn't want me here, or with you! She does hate me, can't you see that?”  
Throughout his hard and often painful climb to power in Gotham, Oswald had learned to lie and to do it well, but now, even after the deceit over the raid on the store and the attack on her apartment, this was a lie that weighed heavy on his conscience because there were some things that pained him too deeply to uncover.  
“I love her dearly,” he said apologetically as he placed his hands on her shoulders, “But my mother is getting old and she's a little bit crazy. She can't help it, please find it in your heart to forgive her, and ignore all the crazy things she says, please – do it for me?”  
He grabbed her hand and kissed it as he looked into her eyes.  
“She's getting old, she won't be around forever. I just want her last years to be lived in comfort. Think how much joy a grandchild would bring her.”  
Rose could only agree as she met his gaze and her heart warmed through with love. It suddenly struck her as ironic that she had been in fear for her life earlier when she had seen what had happened to the store and then to her home, yet that evil old dragon named Gertrude had scared her so much more...  
“You're right,” she said, “Of course you are, you're always right about these things...She will get used this, she has no choice.”  
Oswald hugged her tightly, holding her close in a lingering embrace as he closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of sheer relief that what had almost come out in the open had not been said – he still lived in fear that his mother would blurt out the whole truth about what she called the family curse, and he feared it would drive Rose away, along with his chance of fathering an heir to his empire.   
“Promise me you'll never leave!”  
She drew back, looking into his eyes as her arms stayed wrapped around him. His hand was shaking as he leaned on his cane and in that moment she saw pain reflected in his gaze.  
“Of course I won't! I love you.”  
He breathed a relieved sigh and then managed a smile.  
“That's all I needed to know. Now, let's sit down and have a drink and try and relax. What a day we've both had! I think we need some time alone together.”  
“That's a good idea,” she agreed, then Oswald took her by the hand and led her through to a cosy front room, where he felt sure they could both use a few stiff drinks. As they went inside, he remembered to lock the door, ensuring no chance of his mother bursting in and saying too much about certain facts his wife to be really didn't need to hear...

Ed Nygma had waited until he was alone in the apartment before he laid back on the bed, kicked off his shoes and accessed Oswald's phone. He ran through a few messages, all business related, a few mentions of people who Penguin wanted to either kill have beaten for owing money, then he gave a sigh.  
“Oh come on, Oswald... you must have something interesting on here...”  
Then he went to the call list and noticed a number that stood out.  
“That's odd...” he murmured, “Who have you been calling on premium rate, Oswald?”  
Tiffany. The name jumped out at him as he searched through text messages. That same number was there and he started to smile.  
“What have you been up to?” he said as he started to smile.  
Then he accessed the messages, and gave a gasp.  
“Oh my!” he exclaimed, “Oh dear... if I had a conscience I'd turn this phone off and pry no further into your sordid little... activities with a hooker named Tiffany. But I don't have a conscience, so let's have some fun!”  
He began to read through.  
“That's rather basic of you...” he said in a critical tone, “You're so hard you want to hurt her with it and make her scream to remind her who's boss? And what's this about no talking tonight, you know me, no visits, no touching, just message me... Hurry up Tiffany,” he cried as he mimicked Oswald's voice, “I can't hold back much longer, you filthy temptress!”  
Then he started looking through pictures attached to the messages. Tiffany had a cascade of bleach blonde hair and a tiny waist and huge breast implants. She was almost naked in one picture, in the next she was kneeling nude on the bed asking Oswald if he liked what he saw. 'What do you think?' Oswald had replied, 'Some day I'll come and pay you a visit and you won't be able to shut your legs for a week! That's what you get for being a dirty slut!'  
Ed caught his breath, seeing the next picture was from Oswald. He had taken the photo below the waist with his pants down and he was certainly ready for more filthy talk with Tiffany...  
“Thank you very much!” Ed said as he laughed and slid his hand down his pants as he fondled himself and carried on looking through the messages, they got increasingly filthy as the conversation went on... in fact, there were many conversations with this girl on his phone.  
“Oh Oswald, you really shouldn't keep junk like this, anyone could find it... I guess you just wanted to hold on to it to look back on your basic dirty talk and get more mileage out of it...”  
Now Ed was formulating a sly plan.  
“Let me see, what can I do with this stuff? Hmm... maybe I should hold on to it for a while and show it to your girlfriend, when the time is right. Preferably in front of you, too...Oh, this is going to be so much fun!”  
Ed had a big smile on his face as he scrolled through more messages, partly amused at how shocked Oswald would be if this mildly dirty content was made known to those closest to him, and partly because his hand was still down his pants and he intended to take a good look at every dirty picture Oswald had sent to that hooker...

Oswald had spent a large part of the evening looking for his phone. He had realised it was missing just before dinner, and then he had been late for dinner leaving Rose to sit at the table feeling awkward as Gertrude dumped a plate in front of her, left it empty and then began to serve up food for herself and Oswald, all the while avoiding eye contact. Eventually Oswald had joined them, reminded his mother Rose needed to eat too and she had reluctantly served her food and then shot her an icy glare. Very little had been said during dinner. It was awkward, it was uncomfortable.   
But then as the evening had grown late, he had announced they were off to bed. This time she hadn't waited around for another death stare from Gertrude, instead Rose had left the table and walked out of the room, waiting for Oswald as he spoke to his mother in a lowered voice, then he joined her in the hallway with an apologetic smile.  
“She will come around,” he had said, but it sounded like wishful thinking more than fact.  
Now none of that mattered, they had gone to his room, he had locked the door and now they were in his bed, he was pinning her down and she was clinging to him as he thrust into her hard and fast, taking her with desperate need as perspiration made their bodies slide warm together and she gasped as he slammed against her.  
“I love you so much!” he said breathlessly, “I can't wait any longer...here it comes...”   
He thrust deep into her one last time as he lost control and the climax hit him hard. Oswald held her so tightly his fingertips bruised her wrists as he pinned her down, he slowly opened his eyes as he felt the last throb fade out, then he let go of her wrists and separated from her and lay beside her, pulling her close as they recovered their breath.   
“You do something wildly insane to me!” he gasped as he lay beside her, he was naked, the covers were off both of them and the lamp was on beside the bed yet all of a sudden, he didn't care about his scars or his leg or any of his imperfections. In her eyes, he was perfect and that made him feel invincible.  
Rose kissed him softly and as their eyes met, her worries seemed far away, as long as she was in this room and warmed by his body, they were wrapped in their own world and nothing else mattered.  
“I want to make love with you forever,” she whispered.  
But something had come to mind that had briefly taken him out of his romantic mood, now his desire was spent, he was thinking back to more urgent matters.  
“I still can't find my phone.”  
Rose gave a sigh as he let go of her and sat up, looking around the room, seeing no sign of his cell phone.  
“Oswald, leave it till morning. It's probably downstairs.”  
Her arm slid around him and her touch pushed away his brief worry. He laid back down and turned on his side, pulling her close as he looked into her eyes.  
“I don't want to wait,” he said, “I want us to get married, soon! Please say yes, just agree we can start making plans!”  
“What's the rush?” she asked as she toyed with his spiked, messed up hair.  
“Life is too short for delays.”  
“We have all the time in the world.”  
“Maybe we don't. No one knows what the future holds. I just want to make the most of now, please, Rose?”  
As she looked at him, she got an odd feeling that she couldn't define. There was a look in his eyes that she just couldn't read.  
“Oswald, is everything okay? I mean, you're in such a hurry -”  
“I've been in a hurry all of my days, Rose,” he replied, “I'm an ambitious man, I like to get things done. I have the empire, I have the power and the money – now I want a wife and a family, an heir to hand it all over to when the time is right.”  
Rose could not doubt his sincerity or his enthusiasm. She had never known a man as ambitious as Oswald. She started to smile.  
“Okay, we'll do this your way -”  
“Thank you so much, you won't regret this!” he said quickly, then he grabbed her and kissed her excitedly, then as he thought of his plans, his eyes shone with excitement.  
“Ours will be the finest wedding this city has ever seen!” he announced, “The king of Gotham, marrying his queen!”  
She smiled, feeling sure there could be no harm in rushing their plans – it was clear he loved her, and she knew she loved him. There was no reason to doubt him.  
“Let's get married!” she said excitedly.   
Oswald he hugged her tightly as all thoughts of caution vanished, even his concern for his mother melted away in a whirlwind of optimism. He was going to marry Rose Reynolds, and it would be the start of a perfect life, this was a new building block for his empire – soon, he would have an heir to his fortune, someone to carry on his name and his powerful legacy. One day, his son would be the new king of Gotham... All of these thoughts ran through his mind as he gave no thought to how Ed Nygma might take the news of his plans, nor how it was odd that his phone had simply vanished...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose: 'Oswald was in a hurry to marry me. He was in a hurry to do everything in life – I put that down to his ambition, of course he was impatient. He had his vision of how he wanted life to be and he was going to make it happen. By now I'd let my doubts fall away. His mother was still an evil old dragon who hated the sight of me, but I'd got used to that. By then I was sure that I would never be friends with Gertrude Cobblepot. I didn't even waste my time wishing she felt differently – the old woman hated me, and that was her problem. At the time, I had no idea how wrong I was about her, or what terrible events would have to unfold for my eyes to be opened to the truth...

Three months later:  
News had travelled fast around Gotham that Penguin was planning to marry. The kind of grand affair he had in mind would take months to organise, but at least it put a little space between their engagement and the actual wedding. Oswald was in a hurry, but Rose was glad there was time to make plans. He also had some plans of his own, too – he had run into some trouble with a gang trying to take over two of the bars who paid him protection money, and he saw that as the perfect opportunity to spread a rumour that they were responsible for the attack on his fiancée's property.  
He sent Victor to spray some bullets around their known hideout, and Victor came back confirming he had killed three of them and left one to live to tell the tale. Bullets and blood had sprayed the walls' they would have no more trouble from the men who had tried to step in on Penguin's territory...  
“You'll be pleased to know that shooting down town yesterday that left three men dead was my doing,” Oswald said as he stood behind Rose as she looked into the mirror. He placed his hands on her shoulders, a smile flickering about his lips as he saw a brief look of shock in her eyes as his words sunk in. She wore a long red dress that clung to her curves and diamonds sparkled at her throat, but they didn't match the shine of the diamond she wore on her finger. Tonight was the night of the party to celebrate their engagement, and with guests waiting downstairs, they were about to make their grand entrance.  
Rose looked back at him, meeting his gaze in the mirror as she realised all he had just said had left her rather shocked – but she was not left cold by it, she was glad the men who had threatened her had been punished. At the time she had felt as if her life had been in danger. She had often wondered what would have happened if she had been in the store when the bullets hit, or if she had been at home when her apartment had been turned over. Now, she didn't have to worry about it ever again.  
“You did that for me?”  
“I did it for both of us, my dear,” he replied, “And of course, I'm Penguin – I can't be seen to let such a violent attack go forgotten, or others could try the same, or much worse. It was for your safety and my reputation. And by the way, you look beautiful tonight.”  
He kissed her cheek, then she turned from the mirror and smiled as she pushed aside talk of his gangster activities because she had something to tell him, something special - and she wanted to do it before they went downstairs to greet guests. She said nothing for a moment, just stood there and looked at him, he was wearing a fine suit and there was a sparkle in his eyes as he smiled back at her.  
“Tonight is going to be wonderful!” he said excitedly.  
“It is,” Rose replied as she stepped closer, if she leaned in any further he would have kissed her, but she spoke up again before he had the chance.  
“You'll never forget tonight, because it's the night I tell you I'm pregnant.”  
He blinked, then his eyes widened. His jaw dropped, he was speechless as he glanced down at her slender body wrapped in that dress – until now, he had not realised, she had showed no obvious symptoms...  
“Really?” he said, in genuine awe.  
She laughed, her gaze reflecting deepest love as he looked back at her with such amazement in his eyes.  
“Yes, really! You shouldn't be surprised, it's not like we haven't been expecting it sooner or later...” she slid her arms around him, “And you can't keep your hands off me, all this spontaneous love making, losing all control... I swear you've been trying to get me in trouble, Oswald!”  
He laughed and his face flushed as he owned up to a secret.  
“Well actually, I must confess I was hoping for this, you must have known that!”  
“Of course I did!” she kissed him and he held on to her, making the kiss linger, then he let go and took her by the hand.  
“Let's go downstairs and greet our guests,” he said, “Tonight shall be a double celebration!”  
“Maybe we should wait a while, it's early to tell everyone.”  
He dismissed her remark, keeping a tight grip on her hand as he leaned on his cane and led her out of the bedroom and towards the staircase.  
“There's no need to wait!” he said proudly, “I shall let the the whole city know Penguin has an heir to his empire!”

They went downstairs to greet guests, it was a glittering party with all of Gotham society invited, and as Penguin led Rose over to the first of many people gathered in the grand hall where chandeliers sparkled overhead and the drinks were already flowing, he was ready to announce his good news.  
“Thank you so much for being here tonight to share our happiness,” he said as his face lit up like a kid at Christmas, “And I have some wonderful news to share – I'm going to be a father!”  
This was something that was repeated many times as the evening wore on as they mixed with guests. Oswald had never looked happier. Young Bruce Wayne was there with Alfred, and they both looked surprised as Penguin broke the news, then Bruce had smiled and congratulated them.  
“Maybe Penguin might change his life for the better now he's got a baby on the way,” he said as the couple walked off to mingle with more guests.  
“I doubt it,” Alfred replied in a low voice, “Blokes like Cobblepot don't change for the better.”  
Jim Gordon also had his doubts, he and Harvey had stopped by purely to be polite because they had specifically been invited, and as they turned away from Penguin and his pregnant fiancée, Jim cast a doubtful glance at Harvey.  
“Looks like he's got what he wanted.”  
“Yeah, a family with the woman he loves!” Harvey exclaimed, shaking his head as he looked at Jim and wondered how he could be such a cynic.  
“We've made an appearance,” Jim added, “My only suspicion is his lack of genuine love for her – sadly that's not a crime. I'm going home.”  
“Give me five minutes,” said Harvey as he headed for the buffet and loaded up on snacks, “The catering is excellent!”

While they had mixed with guests, Gertrude had been absent. When she finally decided to show up for the party, she wore a pale pink gown and her finest jewellery, she had made an effort for her precious son, even though she disapproved of his marriage, she still wanted to show up because she knew Oswald would be hurt if she stayed away. She didn't smile once nor mix with guests, instead she made her way through the gathering and left by the open doors that led to the garden, where lights were strung and sparkled golden and Oswald stood with Rose, gazing into her eyes as he spoke softly to her.  
“I decided I should show up,” she announced as she joined them, and Oswald and Rose both turned their heads, Rose seemed apprehensive but her son gave her a big smile.  
“Mother, I have some wonderful news!” he exclaimed, “Rose is pregnant!”  
As Gertrude stared at him and the words sunk in, as far as Rose was concerned, his mother reacted more like she had just heard news of a disaster instead of a grandchild as her eyes grew wide, then her hand briefly went to her mouth as she blinked away tears.  
“What have you done?” she said in a hushed voice, “Oswald, how could you have done this?”  
His expression changed as he looked at her, pleading silently for understanding.  
“Hello Oswald, I just heard the news,” said a female voice, cutting in as Gertrude said no more and just stood there, fighting back tears as she looked deeply worried.  
As the tall, glamorous blonde came over to join them, Oswald felt sure he had never been so pleased to see Barbara. She had not been invited, but had turned up anyway and thankfully, Tabby, who had once tried to kill his mother, was not with her.  
“I just wanted to congratulate you both,” Barbara added, glancing to Oswald then warmly clasping Rose's hand and shaking it, “A baby... that's wonderful news,” she added.  
“You sound sincere,” Oswald remarked, masking his mistrust with a smile.  
Barbara smiled back.  
“Actually, I am being sincere. You have a lovely future wife and now a child on the way. Take good care of them, Penguin.”  
“I intend to, Barbara,” he replied.  
Then a man stepped out of the shadows. As he walked up to Oswald, who recognised him at once, even Barbara seemed stunned.  
“This is nothing to do with me...what the hell is he doing here?” she said, taking a step back as Ed Nygma joined them.  
“Who is the man in the green suit?” Rose asked.  
“It's okay, he's just leaving...” Oswald replied, fixing him with an angry glare.  
Ed stood before him in his Riddler suit, fixing him with a cold stare as he drew something from his pocket.  
“I believe this is yours, Oswald.”  
“Give me my phone!” he fumed, almost losing his balance as he leaned on his cane and made a snatch for the phone, but Ed whipped it back out of his reach and laughed.  
“Oh dear, where do I start?” he said as malice crept into his voice, “And Rose, you might want to reconsider marrying this creep... you should listen to this! He's been contacting a hooker and having phone sex! There's tons of it on this phone, he saved it all... let me show you -”  
“Give me that phone before I kill you!” Penguin raged.  
Ed laughed again as he accessed a message.  
“Tiffany, I'm so hard I swear you'd be screaming right now... I'd break your bed too. That's what you deserve, you dirty slut!... and there's much more...Apparently he sometimes doesn't want to call her, he wants messages only. And he has this weird no meeting him, no touching him thing... Oh Oswald you freaky little weirdo... here's some nude pictures he sent her...” he turned the phone around, giving a good view of the content to Penguin, his fiancée and his mother as Barbara looked on, glaring at Ed.  
Oswald lunged forward, swiping the phone from his grip.  
“It's not me, my phone was stolen...he's making it up!” his hand shook as he hastily deleted all messages and call records. His usually pale face was now deathly white and he was breaking into a sweat. He shoved the phone in his pocket and glared at Ed.  
“I'm only going to let you live because Rose is pregnant and I'm happy!” he said darkly, “Now get off my property before I change my mind and have Victor put a bullet in your sick head, Edward Nygma!”  
Ed glanced around, towards the open doors where the party was buzzing and the place was packed.  
“Too many witnesses for that,” he replied.  
As he turned around and started to walk away, Rose felt shaken.  
“That was Ed Nygma?”  
Oswald was still glaring after him, watching him as he walked away.  
“You're right, he is sick,” Barbara said, and then she hurried off, grabbing Ed by his jacket sharply. He spun back, eyes cold and filled with silent rage.  
“That stunk,” she stated, “That was the lowest of the freaking low!”  
“What do you care?” he asked.  
“I care that his fiancée is pregnant and could do without the harassment!” she said sharply, “I don't give a damn about you and Penguin and your stupid feud – but leave that pregnant woman out of it!”  
Ed looked bemused as he regarded her though his glasses and a smile crept to his face.  
“Why would you stand up for his woman?”  
“Because she's a woman!” Barbara said coldly, “Now get out of here before I do something you might regret – and I won't care about witnesses! By the way, since you came out of the ice you've definitely lost your touch...You're not the man who thought fast and made the clever riddles, he's gone. It's come to this – taking cheap shots at Penguin's private life. You make me sick. You're pathetic.”  
He stood there silently for a moment, then he laughed as his eyes shone coldly and then Ed Nygma walked away.  
Barbara glanced back at the others.  
I swear,” she said again, “I didn't know he was going to show up.”  
Oswald nodded.  
“It doesn't matter,” he said quietly.  
Barbara went back inside, then Oswald looked anxiously to his mother, then Rose.  
“He was lying! What do I have to do to prove it? I'd never associate with prostitutes!”  
He seemed on the verge of panic.  
“I believe you,”Rose said quickly, wanting this whole episode over with before the night was ruined, “And even if you had seen a hooker, I wouldn't judge, you said you were lonely for a long time, and it was before we met. And I refuse to let Ed Nygma ruin our night!”  
Oswald looked to his mother.  
“He was lying!” he repeated.  
Gertrude shook her head.  
“Oswald,” she said, sounding weary, “If only you had been seeing a hooker, I would not have been angry! Hookers want money, not weddings and children!” she cast a disappointed glance to Rose, “As far as I am concerned, the worst that happened this evening was to learn of this baby!”  
Rose glared at her.  
“This baby is your grandchild!”  
She turned to Oswald, who stood there leaning on his cane, looking pale and shaken.  
“Say something!”  
He glanced from Rose to his mother and then shook his head.  
“We have guests waiting inside. We can't let them know about his. I have a reputation to think of!”  
With that, he hobbled off quickly, back into the house to join the party. Rose watched him leave, shocked that he could just walk away when she had looked to him to defend her. It seemed he could stand up to a crazy guy like Ed, but not his own mother, what the hell was going on in this family?  
“You're an evil old fucking dragon!” she said bitterly as she turned to Gertrude.  
“Perhaps, or perhaps not so evil,” Gertrude replied, as hurt reflected in her eyes and she gave a shrug.  
Then she went back inside and left Rose alone in the garden. Rose stood there for a while until other guests came outside, then she went back in and found Oswald drinking champagne and taking with guests as if nothing had happened. She had much she wanted to say, but instead she waited, masking her sorrow with a smile as she played the role of fiancée to one of the most powerful men in Gotham.  
By the time the party was over, Oswald had put away enough champagne to make his climb up the stairs unsteady after the guests had gone home, and when he fell into bed and put his arm around her, he murmured that he loved her and fell into a deep sleep.  
In the morning he woke her with kisses and behaved as if all that had happened the night before had been a bad dream – Rose got it, he wasn't going to discuss it, that matter was closed...

But the matter of the shooting was not over. A week later, the gang leader who had lost three of his men paid a visit to the club, while it was closed for business, at the request of Penguin. He had assumed some kind of deal would be made over territory, or at least to resolve the matter and walk away with some kind of arrangement in place. Instead, Oswald lived up to his reputation and ripped off the top of his cane to reveal a sharp blade, and plunged it in and out of his neck with expertise, stepping back in time to avoid the blood spray as the gangster slumped the floor, choking as he bled out. While this was happening, Rose was oblivious to yet another murder as she sat at home talking to a caterer about ideas for the wedding cake, while Gertrude stayed upstairs, making her feel entirely alone. By now Zoey had left town – she just couldn't stay, she had told her, not after what had happened at the store. Now her only close friend was gone, the store was gone and all she had left was Oswald. But Rose stayed positive, focusing on the future and trusting all would be well.  
But Rose was wrong, she was terribly wrong about that...

A week later she was shopping for a wedding dress at the most expensive store in Gotham, now was the time she missed Zoey most of all as tried on several dresses and eventually chose her gown alone. As she stood there looking into the mirror at the long gown of silk and lace, she had never felt more lonely. She took off the dress, changed back into her very ordinary skirt and blouse that felt plain compared to the glamour she had just enjoyed, said her fiancée would pay for the dress later, then she left the store and crossed the street, where Victor was waiting in a parked car to take her back home.  
As she reached the car, she lifted the handle of the passenger door. Victor looked across the street, then to her and suddenly his eyes were wild with the kind of death stare he saved for Penguin's enemies.  
“Get down!” he yelled.  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she turned her head, saw two men cross the street armed with heavy guns. There was no time to open up the door as they fired shots, shattering the windows of the car and the glass on a store front behind it. As fragments exploded into the air as gunfire sounded again, she saw Victor pull two guns and shooting back.  
The men returned fire as another bullet slammed into the car, she threw herself to the sidewalk, landing hard as pain shot through her body and shattered glass bit into her flesh. More bullets flew, she rolled and covered her face as she screamed, on the remains of the shattered store front behind her she saw it reflected as a shooter took a bullet to the face that ripped off his jaw in an explosion of blood as he fell, then more shots hit the car and cut through metal, as Victor fired back. People were screaming and running for cover, but Rose could only lay there waiting for the shooting to stop. As the last assailant fell and blood pooled beneath him, Victor put away his guns and reached for Rose.  
“Get up,” he said urgently, “No cops about yet - we have to get out of here!”  
As pain cut through her body and she felt blood warm and wet soaking through her clothing, she looked up at him in panic as her face paled and pain made her tremble.  
“I'm hit, I'm bleeding!”  
Victor glanced at her bloodstained clothing and then he lifted her into his arms and laid her in the back of the damaged car.  
“I don't think you've been shot,” he said quietly as he closed the door, then he got into the front and started up the engine. They drove off at speed as the wail of cop sirens sounded in the distance, and he headed not for home but for the hospital, because Penguin's pregnant fiancée was bleeding and she had no bullet wounds... 

Oswald was yet to hear about the shooting. He had just arrived home after concluding business for the day, the club was closed that night and now seemed like the perfect time to try and speak to his mother about Rose. He knew where he would find her, he followed the familiar smell of home cooking and there she was, in the kitchen , she had just turned from the pots that bubbled on the stove then she went over to the table and sat down.  
“I need to talk to you about Rose.”  
She looked up, past the steam that rose from the tea in front of her, she already wore a defiant expression.  
“We should have talked about Rose before you made your plans!” she said harshly, “I do not approve of this marriage or this baby. I cannot approve of it ever, you know why!”  
Oswald sat down at the table and looked intently at his mother. This was not an easy conversation, he knew she would repeat the same old reasons why she didn't want him to go ahead with his plans.  
“You should have told her everything!” she remarked, shooting him an accusing glare.  
“And then she would have turned me down. I wouldn't have a fiancée or a baby on the way!”  
“And perhaps that would also mean her love for you is not strong enough,” Gertrude replied, pausing as she looked at her son and thought about the hard journey it had taken to raise him and to reach this point in life where – at least on the surface – he had everything a man could wish for.  
“Oswald, you know what lies ahead -”  
“Perhaps not!” he insisted, “You talk about this curse like it's something no Cobblepot can ever escape. Maybe I will escape it!”  
Her heart silently ached as she regarded him sadly and shook her head.  
“The curse was there from the day you came into this world! One day, it will affect you the way it affected others before you...I have always known one day, it will take you from me....” she blinked away tears as she reached across the table and placed her hand over his, “It goes back generations, through my family, this is my fault! So many mothers who lose their children - their sick children!”  
Too many fears crowded his mind as he drew his hand back from her grasp.  
“I am one of the most powerful men in Gotham,” he reminded her, “Do you really think I would have got this far if the curse was going to claim my life?”  
Fear reflected in her eyes, an old fear that had long haunted her.  
“It is sleeping,” she said in a hushed voice, “But we know it is still there. It can not fade away because you demand it! You can't order one of your men to go out and kill it because it is in your blood!”  
Oswald's throat tightened as her words gave him a chill. This was a subject they had not spoken about for a long while, but it always came back to haunt him because she was right, it had always been there...  
“I'm fine,” he insisted, “Look at me, mother, I'm fine!”  
“And you are growing pale,” she reminded him, “The shadows under your eyes are very dark.”  
“I'm just tired,” he said, feeling uneasy as he tried to push away a truth that secretly terrified him, “I work long hours, I have to handle a lot to keep my empire together!”  
“And your broken leg did not heal right,” she reminded him, “That was the first warning.”  
He glared at her in frustration.  
“And what do you expect me to do about it? I've had to fight to get where I am in life -”  
“You had to fight from the day you came into this world,” she replied, “And all you have put yourself through to fulfil your great ambitions is killing you! Why hand that pain to Rose, why hand it on to another generation? Rose will be forced to take the same path as me, I know that pain, Oswald!”  
“Maybe not,” he said as he forced a smile, “Look how far I've come, what I've achieved! Not every Cobblepot has the curse... my child will escape it, I'm sure of it, I can feel it!”  
“You are wishing,” she told him, “It is what you want to tell yourself. And you are wrong.”  
“I'm not wrong about this!”  
His phone rang. He gave a sigh as he checked the number, this was the worst time for a call to come through...  
“Yes, Victor?” he said.  
Then he listened. His mother watched as shock registered on his face and he stammered a few words in reply and then ended the call.  
“What is wrong?” she asked.  
For a moment Oswald looked down at his phone in silence, then he looked up and his eyes filled with tears.  
“Some guys opened fire on the car...I'd had trouble with their boss... I'd got rid of him, I should have had them all killed right at the start and this wouldn't have happened!” tears ran down his face as he gave a sob, “I wanted to get rid of them so I could secure a tiny piece of Gotham... its my fault!”  
She rose from her seat and stood beside him as he sat there in a state of utter despair.  
“It is not your fault!” she insisted, “They made trouble, you protected yourself... They shot at the car?”  
He nodded as he wiped a tear from his face.  
“Rose is okay?” she asked.  
He blinked to clear his vision and then drew in a shaky breath.  
“Rose had to dive for cover. She wasn't shot but she fell hard. She's lost the baby, Mom!”  
Gertrude put her arms around him as he pressed his face against her and wept. She spoke words of comfort softly as she held him, reminding him Rose needed him to be strong. Then she fell silent, letting her son shed his tears as she silently concluded that as sad as it was, at least now there would not be another child born to carry such a terrible curse...

Rose was weak when she returned home two days later, weak from the shock of the shooting and weak from the ordeal of losing the pregnancy. From the moment she returned, the house felt strange. It was as if something that had been hanging heavy in the air had lifted, although she wasn't sure in what way.  
“I want you to rest,” Oswald said as he helped her to lie back on the bed, “I know you want to try and carry on as normal but you need to get over this. I need to get over this too...” he looked away from her as he sat on the edge of the bed, blinking away tears, determined to stay strong for his fiancée.  
As he met her gaze, he forced a smile and his hand closed over hers as he gave it a fond squeeze.  
“Life can be so very cruel sometimes, but we will get through this together. Now just rest, if you need anything my mother will help. I have to go to work now, I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave your side but I have business to attend to at the club. It's going to be okay, Rose. When we feel the time is right, we can try again. We can still have a family.”  
He kissed her cheek then turned away, leaning on his cane as he left he room and closed the door. Rose sat up and leaned back against her pillows, she turned her head, catching the lingering scent of Oswald's hair on the fabric and she breathed a sigh, glad to be back home and on the bed they shared, home was a big comfort as she thought of the pregnancy and her hopes and dreams and how the baby was gone, this tiny spark of life was just gone, leaving a deep and empty ache as she thought about her loss.  
She could only imagine how Oswald was coping. He was trying to be strong for her sake and she wished he would stop that, he was obviously hurting too. He had said his mother would take care of her - that old dragon actually cared? It didn't seem possible, not after how she had plainly stated the baby was the worst news she had heard on the night of their engagement party...  
Then the door opened and Gertrude walked in. She looked at Rose with such compassion in her eyes that Rose thought she may as well have been looking into the eyes of a stranger. Suddenly she was lost for words as Gertrude came over to her, looking so very kind and understanding – everything she had never been right from the start...

It was confusing, to see such a change in Oswald's nasty old witch of a mother. Rose sat there in silence, just looking at her as she waited for her to speak. She couldn't imagine Gertrude being kind, or even making the effort to fake it. The woman hated her, she had accepted that by now. Yet as she stood next to the bed, Gertrude still looked so kind and compassionate... What was the old witch up to this time?  
“You should get changed out of those clothes and get into bed,” she said, “Would you like me to help you?”  
“I'm fine, thanks,” Rose replied, casting her a cautious glance, “Really, I don't need help. I'm okay.”  
“You are not okay,” Gertrude replied firmly as she sat on the edge of the bed, “You lost a baby. No woman who has gone through that pain is okay, Rose. My son wept in my arms when he heard the news. I think perhaps you would prefer it if I left the room, but I would not like you to weep alone. No mother should have to do that. No mother should know the loss of their child, we are not supposed to go on without them.”  
She had spoken with such emotion Rose was stunned. This seemed to suggest she actually cared, a crazy notion after so much hatred...  
“You wouldn't be evil enough to fake this kindness, would you Gertrude? You see, I'm wondering,” Rose told her, feeling stronger as she sat upright and glared at her, “You didn't want this child to be born. Maybe you're just being kind so I don't see how damned happy you really are about all of this!”  
There was a flicker of hurt in her eyes then she shook her head, taking no offence at the accusation.  
“You have every right to feel that way. But there is a curse on this family. The baby would have carried it. Perhaps it is a good thing the child was lost.”  
She had spoken those venomous words with such sincerity, without a trace of malice in her eyes as if all she had said was simple fact. Rage burned in her eyes as Rose glared at Oswald's mother.  
“You evil old dragon!” she yelled, “You're the one who should be dead, we'd all be better off without you! How can you be glad I lost a baby - Your son's child? Your grandchild is dead and you're happy, Gertrude? What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
Gertrude bowed her head, shaking it as her hair hid her face for a moment, then she looked up again, her eyes were glazed with tears and as she started to speak, suddenly Rose realised she had been very wrong about Oswald's mother as pieces began to fall into place, making a terrible picture she had not imagined could be possible until this moment.  
“Many of the children born to my family have had the curse. Oswald has it. His child may have had it too! At least this way, you are spared pain and the baby shall never suffer!”  
Rose stared at her in utter confusion.  
“Gertrude, curses don't exist.”  
The old woman gave a sigh then shook her head, silently searching through her limited vocabulary of English to say it in a way that made sense.  
“No, not a curse like a gypsy or a witch would lay... not curse.. how do you say it...genetic disease?”  
Her expression changed to one of shock as her anger faded out.  
“What are you talking about? There's an illness... oh my god, you said Oswald has it?”  
Gertrude nodded, then she blinked away tears as she explained.  
“Many children born to my family are sick and weak. Sometimes they die very soon after, but sometimes they are strong and they grow up and they last for a while - but they do not live long lives. Oswald was not expected to live, but I knew when I looked into my son's eyes that my baby wanted to fight. He was in constant pain while he was growing up, he was a sick and lonely boy. Some say Penguin's rage is terrible, but I say he has a reason for that rage. Perhaps it also made him a little crazy, but he was a good boy and he is a good man, he just loses his way sometimes. You must remember, Oswald is successful he has so much ambition, so much greatness to achieve! That alone is perhaps enough to keep a man alive for a very long time, don't you think?”  
Rose was tearful as she drew in a slow breath and her heart ached for the man she loved. Oswald had kept this from her, ever since they had first met?  
“Why didn't he tell me?”  
“He feared he would lose you. He wants an heir, like any other powerful man, he feels it is his right.”  
Now a lot was making sense.  
“That's why you didn't want him to make a life with me? That's why you said he should have stayed with Ed, or kept on seeing that hooker?”  
She nodded.  
“Another man may have worked out... no children. Or perhaps they would have adopted one day. And the hooker... She would have wanted his money, not a baby. I just wanted him to live his life without seeing his child suffer. I knew a wife would be heartbroken when the time came and she lost him. Perhaps a man would have been stronger and able to bear such grief but you my dear, losing Oswald would break you! I know you love my son, I truly know it! But if you have a family with him, you will live the same life as I did, seeing your child suffer... and you would do it alone, because Oswald will not live for too long. They always die before the age of thirty five, Oswald is thirty three... I am sorry, Rose. I can not stop this from happening!”  
“No, you're wrong about this! There has to be a way, there must be a cure!”  
“I was told when he was a baby, it was very rare, it was incurable.”  
“That was over thirty years ago! There must be someone out there who can help him. I'm not going to let Oswald die.”  
Gertrude gave a heavy sigh.  
“There is one man who may be able to help – his name is Hugo Strange. But he was the one who tortured my son when he was sent to Arkham asylum. He would never go to him asking for help, not after what he did. He would not trust him. The man is a torturer and a maker of monsters.”  
“Oswald was tortured?”  
“Yes, by Strange. And he is the only one who can help him. My son has kept his condition hidden from everyone. One day he will not be able to hide it and the only man who can help is the one man he will never approach to ask for that help.”  
Rose had already made her choice.  
“He will go to Strange. I'll talk to him when he gets home.”  
A look of horror came to the old woman's face.  
“No! You can not tell Oswald you know! I swore to him I would never say a word to you about his health! He will not forgive me!”  
Determination burned in her eyes as Rose gave her reply.  
“I have to tell him, Gertrude. And then he's going to find Hugo Strange, because he doesn't have a choice in the matter - not if he wants to stay alive.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

It was growing dark when Oswald arrived home. By now Rose had rested long enough to feel able to get up and go downstairs to meet him, but Gertrude had beat her to it, as Rose made her way down she stopped in the middle of the staircase looking over the rail to the floor below as Oswald took off his coat, then turned in surprise to see his mother hurry up to him.

“I am sorry!” she said in a tone of despair, “You must forgive me...”

“Forgive you?” Oswald was instantly worried for his distressed mother, “What's wrong, Mom?”

“She needed to know why I did not want her to have the baby. I told her everything... About you... but she understands.”

Oswald's eyes grew wide as rage fired up inside him.

“ _You told her about me?”_ he yelled, _“How could you do this? YOU'VE JUST RUINED MY LIFE!”_

“No, I would never do that, you are my son, I adore you -”

“ _You've wrecked everything!”_ he shouted as rage burned in his eyes and tears streaked his face _,_ then he lashed out with his cane, sending it smashing into a vase that crashed to the floor and shattered, _“How could you do this to me? She will never look at me in the same way again! I don't want her pity or her sympathy, I didn't work my way up in the world for this to happen! I'm so much better than that! I'm not a victim and I never will be!”_

“Oswald! Don't blame your mother, she was just being honest with me!”

He turned from his mother as Rose reached the ground floor then crossed the hallway to join him. He was breathless and standing awkwardly as he gripped the cane, ready to take a swing at the next breakable item that caught his eye.

“I didn't ever want you to know!” he said bitterly, then he let his grip slide to the handle of his cane as he leaned on it once more, thankful for the support as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“But I would have known eventually, one day you're going to get hit with this thing your mother calls the family curse. It's going to kill you unless you get some help!”

“There is no cure but that doesn't matter - I intend to live for a _very_ long time!” he said firmly, “Look at me, Rose – do I look sick to you?”

She could see it now. He had always been pale, always had shadows under his eyes, but now it was so much more pronounced.

“Yes,” she whispered, “I'm sorry, my love but I can see it. You do look sick.”

“I'm not in pain,” he replied, still firmly in denial, “And I have everything to live for. My mother told you about this and now you think I look sick? It's just your imagination! I feel absolutely fine!”

As he looked hard at Rose, a sudden thought struck him that filled his heart with dread and he spoke his fears loud, watching her reaction as he guessed he had better say this now, before it was too late:  
“Yes, I was born a very sick child and I went through a lot of pain when I was younger. But I've been fine for years! If you think you can't live with knowing about the curse on my family, you know where the door is!”

If he wanted reassurance that she would stay, he wasn't going to get it. She glared at him as she asked a question that had to be answered, or she would never have peace of mind again.

“Can this condition affect a child on the womb? Can it cause miscarriage?”

Oswald didn't know. He looked to his mother.

“No,” she replied, “I just know many children in my family have been born sick, have passed away very young... it was the shooting, Rose. You had a shock, you fell hard... an accident of fate. But the bullets did not strike you, so you lived.... I think perhaps you are already a Cobblepot, you seem to share our strange luck.”

She looked to her son.

“Rose had to know. It is better this way, better than you getting sick one day and her asking why as she weeps over your grave. You should have told her long ago!”

Oswald had looked away as she spoke, to the sight of the shattered antique vase, somehow that broken mess on the floor suddenly reminded him of his own life. He blinked to clear the last of his tears and finally met her gaze now he had regained his composure.

“I apologise, mother,” he said quietly, “Yes, of course she had a right to know. I've behaved badly. Forgive me.”

Then he kissed her cheek and leant heavily on his cane as he brushed past Rose and headed for the staircase, keeping his focus on the stairs and not looking back as he hurried away. Rose called his name but he ignored her, giving no reply as he reached the top of the stairs and headed for his room.

“What do we do?” Rose asked as she turned in despair to Gertrude.

The old woman placed her hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes as she lowered her voice and gave a reply in the tone of one who now considered her a part of the family.

“I will clean up this mess and say no more about it. You will go upstairs and be a wife to Oswald. Be kind, forgive his rage. Always tell him he is a good man and he will be a good man to you.”

Rose nodded, then as she looked at Gertrude, a wave of emotion washed over her.

“I wish we could have talked like this before.”

“Better late than never, you find perhaps I'm not such a mean old dragon,” she said with a kind smile, “Now go, take care of my Oswald.”

 

Rose went upstairs and entered the bedroom quietly. Oswald was standing by the window with his back turned as he watched the rain run down the glass as outside, the night skies had filled with heavy cloud, blocking out the view of moon and stars. He heard the door close and turned from the window, in that moment as he stood there barely leaning on his cane, he looked every bit as handsome as the night they had first met as his eyes shone with love mixed with pain and regret as he smiled and spoke softly to her.

“I'm sorry,” he said with pure honesty, “I should have told you, I should have been honest from the start. And you should be resting, I had no right to explode like that in front of you or my mother, it was wrong of me. I've apologised to her, now I'm apologising to you.”

He walked over to her stiffly, his face was still pale and he looked exhausted, the shadows under his eyes were deeper, he seemed fragile all of a sudden, his open honesty now hiding nothing as he put his arm around her and led her over to the bed. He paused to sit and rest his cane within reaching distance, then as she sat on the bed, he took off his shoes, then he joined her, feeling a sharp pain in his damaged leg as he dragged it up and then got comfortable beside her. As the rain fell harder outside, he put his arm around her, drawing her close as he spoke again.

“I've always known my time might be cut short. That's why I'm always in a rush to get everything done.. build an empire, become feared and respected, I even got to be mayor of this city for a short while...But I do love you. You're everything I imagined I wanted in a wife and I didn't randomly choose you to fit in with my hurry to conquer the world.”

“I know that.”

“But I was afraid you might reject me if you thought there was a risk I could die suddenly or our child could be sick... I've never let anything stop me from having what I want. That's why I pushed it all aside. But I should have told you the truth, I can see that now.”

“And that's why I love you,” she told him as she rested her head against his chest, close to the warmth of his heart as she swore she could hear it beating through the fabric of his shirt, “People look at you and see Penguin, they don't see Oswald, the man I love. I see the good in you every day. You are a good man, you may not think so, but that's the one I fell I love with. You're not a bad person, I see past that.”

He pulled her closer, then smiled as he held her, feeling as if all that had slipped out of his control had suddenly gone back into place and now everything felt right with the world once more.

“If you say I'm a good man, I'll have to believe it,” he replied, “You remind me of my mother when you talk like that. I'm lucky you see the best in me. Sometimes I can't see it at all.”

“I see it all the time,” she promised him, then as the rain continued to fall, they fell asleep together.

 

The subject of contacting Hugo Strange was never going to be easy. Rose let the matter rest for a while – if it had been up to his mother, the matter never would have been raised again, but Rose planned for it and waited until enough time had passed by for her to feel stronger and both of them to be adjusted to the loss of the pregnancy. All the while she was aware that time could be running out – Oswald was always pale and tired these days, but he was in control of a powerful empire and she didn't doubt that was often a dangerous role in Gotham society, of course her fiancée was mixed up in crime and had blood on his hands – that was something that had slid into place in a way she found surprisingly accepting now. She kept in mind Gertrude's words: _He was a good man_. She believed the man she loved was a good man in a bad world that sometimes required him to be bad – that dark side of him was Penguin, not Oswald.

A romantic dinner for just the two of them seemed like a wonderful idea to Oswald's mother, who offered to cook an old family recipe and then go upstairs and leave them alone for the night. She arranged the flowers and the candles and felt so happy to think that after all they had been through, romance was coming back into their lives – Rose felt slightly guilty at her deception. As soon as they were alone and having dinner, she planned to raise the subject of why he should seek out Hugo Strange.

By now the weeks had turned to months and winter was on the way. The cold wind blew in as Oswald entered the house and then closed the front door, then he stood there for a moment, letting the heat of the house take the chill away. Rose walked over to him in a shimmering gown that clung to her body, her hair was loose to her shoulders and the sight of her put a smile on his face as he noticed there was a familiar scent in the air: his mother's cooking.

“You look beautiful!” he said to Rose, “And I do believe mother is cooking one of her wonderful meals for us!”

“She cooked it and went upstairs for the evening, “ Rose replied, “You're all mine tonight, Oswald.”

Enthusiasm shone in his gaze.

“Sounds like a perfect evening!”

Then as the cold that had sunk deep refused to lift, his face paled as he shivered and his smile faded.

“Oswald?”

“It's nothing,” he said, dismissing her concern, “Just a very cold night, I always seem to feel it right to my bones from now until spring.”

He took off his coat and shivered again, then forced a smile.

“I'm fine.”

“Is it your leg? You mentioned it hurts more in winter...”

“I just ache to my bones. It's probably colder than usual for the time of year.”

Rose frowned.

“No, its not.”

“Yes, it probably is!” he insisted quickly, then he changed the subject as he put his arm around her and led her towards the dining room, saying how he couldn't wait to enjoy dinner.

 

They talked over candlelight and wine and a fine meal. But the subject of Strange didn't come up until Rose had finished eating and waited for Oswald to do the same. He took his time and barely touched the food, it had taken a while for him to warm up after coming home, but thanks to the flames that burned brightly in the fireplace, he seemed much better now – even though he had left some of his food and poured another glass of wine as he said it was doing much to keep him warm.

“Oswald,” Rose said as he drank down the wine, “Were getting married next month. We still want to try for a baby. We have plans, and I want to be sure you'll be around to share the future with me.”

He put down the wine glass as his expression changed and he dismissed her suggestion with a wave of his hand.

“No, I'm not going to Hugo Strange. He's responsible for all the monsters in Gotham. That's what he does – that, and torture his patients... at least he did when I was in Arkham! If he finds out I need his help, I can't trust him to treat me – he might turn me into one of his experiments, or worse – let me die then bring me back to life with no memory of who I used to be. Then he'll still use me in his experiments! The man is crazy, Rose!”

“But he could be your only hope!”

“For what? I am not sick.”

The candle light had softened his face in its glow, but he still looked pale and tired. Now he was feeling the cold more than usual, too. Something was creeping up on him and he was denying it every step of the way.

“I've agreed to have a child with you,” she reminded him, “What if that child has your family curse? What then?”

He said nothing for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. The last time a mention of his health had been raised, he had yelled at his mother and smashed up antique china. He had no intention of ruining this evening with his fiancée just because she cared.

“Then I will seek out Hugo Strange and have my men stand over him with loaded guns until he finds a cure!”

“So why won't you go to him now, and maybe avoid putting our child through that?”

“Because I know our baby won't have the disease. It can skip generations. You must believe me.”

He had spoken with such faith in his belief that all would go to plan it seemed impossible to get through to him.

“Then maybe we should agree now,” she replied, “You track down Strange before we marry, before we have a child, just in case we need his help – in case you get sick, too. Just locate him so you know where to find him.”

Oswald looked across the table, into the eyes of the woman who loved him, who would not let this matter rest until they had an agreement.

“Very well, as you insist on having some kind of plan in place, I'll have him tracked down. It shouldn't be too difficult. I'm doing this to please you, Rose. I'm only saying this one more time: I am fine, please believe me.”

She nodded, then reached across the table and held his hand.

“Thank you,” she told him, feeling a surge of relief to know at least help would be easy to find if the worst happened. She had also just realised that getting her own way with Oswald meant negotiating a deal, because that was how he lived his life in business, it seemed their marriage would be much the same. Rose had felt her fears sliding away now the agreement was in place. She finished her wine and then spoke softly as love shone in her gaze.

“Come to bed, Oswald,” she said.

He put down his glass, leaving the rest of his drink forgotten as he got up from the table and grabbed her hand, now a shine was in his eyes that seemed to wipe away all his weakness in an instant. They left the room together, but as they went up the stairs, he led the way.

 

As Oswald pushed her on to the bed, she hit the mattress hard and laughed as he cast aside his cane, then stripped off his jacket and tossed it to the floor.

“There's only one way to show you I'm not a sick man!” he said as amusement sparkled in his eyes.

Rose watched him open up his shirt and then take it off, then he unbuckled his belt as desire made her ache and soaked through her underwear. She grabbed at her elegant gown and tugged it up, parting her legs. He climbed on to the bed, between her parted thighs and grabbed at the lace fabric, it gave a rip as he tugged and a playful grin came to his face.

“Wow, you're soaking wet, future Mrs Cobblepot...”

Then he placed his hands on her thighs and buried his face against her aching body. She gave a sharp gasp as his tongue caressed her, she reached down, grasping at his hair as his mouth did its magic, suddenly it was too much, his tongue was dancing firmly, almost brutally against the heat of her body as she thrust her hips upwards. As she cried out, she guessed this room wasn't sound proof, but all control was lost as climax hit and she said his name in a desperate cry, then he left her weak and barely recovered as she sank back against the pillow, only to feel her weakened legs being shifted apart further as he positioned himself between them.

“I hope you're ready for more,” he said breathlessly.

He entered her hard, making her cry out as the remains of spent pleasure came back to life as every nerve in her body begged for more of the same. What followed was some fast and passionate lovemaking that made the bed knock against the wall as they both gasped and panted and their joined bodies slammed together one last time and he closed his eyes, burying his face in her hair, muffling the sound of a gasp of pleasure as he tensed, then shuddered, then they separated and he rolled on to his back and pain briefly registered on his face as he felt an ache in his crippled leg.

“That was so good!” he exclaimed as he turned his head and looked into her eyes, he was sweating and his hair was damp, her face was flushed and as she reached for him, he embraced her and laughed softly.

“So you see, Rose, I am certainly _not_ unwell! Do you believe me now?”

She was held in his gaze as she smiled, still feeling the heat and the afterglow of their lovemaking.

“I believe you.”

“Good, because I'm telling the truth,” he replied, holding on to her as he closed his eyes, feeing a sense of relief even though his effort to impress her had left him aching all over. _He wasn't fine, he knew it. But as long as Rose was not aware, he could live with that..._

 

Ed Nygma was also wrapped in a warm embrace – but not an embrace he could appreciate. His eyes were closed as he rolled beneath the sheets with the woman who had been a convenience in a time of need. She was running her hands up his back and he was hard for her – but those pills he liked to pop, the ones that made him hallucinate, were working too well tonight as he slid gently against Toni and she gave a sigh. He looked down at the woman beneath him as he blinked and saw her disappear - in her place, Oswald was embracing him.

“ _You really should have done this when you had the chance,”_ he said, _“I guess you'll never get another one, Ed. I'm happy now, I'm getting married... I'm going to have a family...”_  
Ed froze, drawing back from his lover, separating from her as he stared in horror at the vision of Penguin, who had taken her place.

“Why should I care?” Ed said in a hushed voice.

“ _Because I'm the best thing you'll never have, idiot!”_ Oswald yelled angrily.

A flash of panic hit him as Ed gasped in a sharp breath.

“Oh no, oh no!” he whispered.

The thought had hit him that it couldn't be true... he had never loved Oswald. Never, ever, it wasn't possible... and yet he felt like something was sliding off in his head, like a slowly derailing train as it slipped from its rigid tracks, sliding into a truth that he could not bear to entertain for a second. _It wasn't possible. They hated each other. He could not have feelings for the man who had killed Isabella..._

“ _No!”_ he yelled, _“I don't love you!”_

He gave Penguin a hard shove, and the hallucination was gone as in his place, Toni rolled violently off the bed and hit the floor with a thump.

“What the hell do you mean?” she exclaimed, and he sat up sharply, looking to the softly lit room and the sight of the naked woman on the carpet whose eyes reflected hurt.

“You don't love me, Ed?”

“I... I was... having a nightmare... I don't know what just happened!”

A wave of emotion hit him, and he put his hand to his mouth to stifle a sob. He knew he was not tearful over Toni, he didn't love her... but suddenly his heart was aching. He wanted to rip it out and leave a gaping hole in its place. Either that, or change his dealer because those pills were just too damned strong...

“A nightmare?” she exclaimed as she flipped her long hair out of her eyes and climbed back on to the bed, _“You were a-fucking-SLEEP on me? Am I that boring?”_

He was too bewildered to lose his temper. A brief thought flashed through his mind that women he got involved with wound up dead one way or another, but he wasn't going to kill her to shut her up. He didn't understand why his mind had conjured such a vision, even on the pills...

“I wasn't asleep... maybe I'm sick... possibly the flu. I feel very strange indeed.”

He breathed out slowly and then laid back down, sweating hard as his heart raced and he wondered what the hell had just happened.

“You said you don't love me,” she replied, “You pushed me away! Why would you do that?”

“I need to sleep, I don't feel too good.”

He snapped off the light and turned on his side, turning his back on the woman beside him who would not shut up.

“Just tell me you love me, Ed,” she pleaded as he lay there in the dark with his back turned.

Ed gave a sigh of impatience, wanting only to sleep and wipe this event from his mind, at least until morning.

“ _I like your cooking - and I love that thing you do with your tongue. Goodnight!”_

She fell silent. He closed his eyes and gave another sigh, wishing for sleep as thoughts of Oswald refused to fade in his worried mind as he wondered why he could not make it stop. Even as sleep finally claimed him in the early hours of morning he was thinking about Oswald, and getting that strange, inexplicable ache deep in his chest, the same one he had felt after he had shot Penguin and then popped pills to imagine him still at his side...There was a fine line between love and hate and that line felt blurred. It was something he felt sure he was not able to solve - and nothing bothered him more than a riddle that even Riddler could not understand...

 

The next morning, Ed felt strangely detached from the world as he sat at the table in the kitchen with an untouched cup of coffee in front of him. He was sure it was not the pills to blame now – he had taken them for many years and never come down like this before. He was thinking of Oswald, and a cold, empty spot inside him where there used to be rage was filled with something else, like a sleeping ghost had woken to haunt him and he couldn't hear a word it said but still it hovered at the back of his mind, knocking and knocking, demanding to be let in.

Toni was talking as she cooked breakfast. Droning on about last night and how he should go back to bed if he felt unwell. The thought of Oswald happy with Rose made him feel oddly unwell. But Toni knew nothing of his past and he doubted she would take kindly to learning all of his sordid and horrible secrets, so he stayed silent.

Finally she sat down at the table and waved a manicured hand in front of his face. He wanted to lash out just to get rid of the annoying presence that had interrupted his train of thought, but instead he did nothing, still caught by the odd notion that maybe he didn't hate Oswald at all. It seemed crazy even for one as crazy as he knew himself to be – but that thought would not shift.

“Where are you?” Tonia asked, “You look a thousand miles away!”

He blinked and then finally saw her there, sat across the other side of the table.

“I was just thinking about a friend...we fell out and it went very bad and I don't think we can ever make it right again.”

“What does this have to do with last night?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly, “I was just wondering... Is it possible to confuse a need for revenge with regret?”

“Is this a riddle?” she asked.

Seeing her blank expression, he shook his head and looked down at at his coffee, knowing he was on his own with this dilemma.

“It's not exactly a riddle. I think I need to go back to bed. Please don't disturb me.”

He got up from the table, left the room in a hurry and locked himself in the bathroom, where he turned angrily to the mirror. In its reflected surface, Riddler looked back at him.

“Still dreaming of Penguin?” he said in a mocking tone, “If we regret that, it's too late!”

Ed's eyes widened as he stared at his alter ego.

“You just said _we_!”

There was nothing in the mirror. Riddler was beside him now, leaning in, glaring at him in murderous rage.

“ _It's all your fault!”_ he yelled.

Ed's rage spiked as he turned to face him.

“ _LEAVE ME ALONE!”_ he shouted back.

Then Riddler was gone, and as he heard Toni ask from behind the other side of the locked door if he was okay, he dragged in a lungful of air and called back that he was fine, then he sank to the floor with his back against the wall and silently wept as he felt torn between that blurred line between love and hate. For a man who had made the question mark his symbol, there had never been such a large question mark hanging over his whole life before - it truly felt like a riddle that could not be solved.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Rose: _'I married Oswald in a big, elaborate ceremony at the start of December. Afterwards we had a huge party and everyone who was anyone in Gotham showed up. But thankfully, Ed Nygma stayed away. Security was tight and despite Penguin having many enemies who could have used the wedding as a reason to strike, nothing bad happened on the day I became Mrs Cobblepot._

_We didn't have a honeymoon, Oswald said that would have to wait, because he had his empire to run. But I was happy just to be with him, as his wife, and accepted into his family. Gertrude was so kind and warm towards me, now I knew the truth, I'd never see her as an old dragon again._

_Christmas came and went then the new year came around and I'd actually stopped worrying because Oswald had kept his promise, he had learned the secret location where Hugo Strange was based, although he had no intention of contacting him. I had no reason to worry about him now, because he seemed so much better. He didn't feel the biting cold so deeply, even when January brought heavy snow that lasted for weeks._

_By February the snow was starting to thaw but the weather was freezing. I didn't have to worry about the cold, Oswald kept me warm every night wrapped in his arms. If the Cobblepot curse was hanging over us, it had gone back to sleep. Oswald had held it back. I genuinely believed that because I wanted to believe it._

_By the time the snow was melted away and the last of the ice had turned to slush on the streets of Gotham, I realised I was pregnant again. The day I told Oswald was supposed to be the happiest day ever for us – but it turned out quite differently. It seemed happiness was something that refused to linger in our lives, the day I told him about the baby was the day everything changed, forever – and I realised that no matter how close I got to Gertrude, I would never come between mother and son and their shared secrets..._

 

The weather outside was still icy cold, but as Oswald entered the house that night he showed no sign of feeling the chill as he walked in with Victor and closed the door behind them.

“Mother,” he called out, “Set an extra place at the table – Victor is joining us tonight.”

She called back to him from far off down the other end of the hallway, then as Rose walked up to Oswald she smiled warmly. She had planned to tell him as soon as he came through the door, and the fact that Zsasz was with him made no difference, he was often at the house, and always at Oswald's side in matters of business.

“Soon we will need to permanently have an extra place at the table,” she said, and Oswald glanced at Victor, then back at Rose as he seemed confused by her remark.

“Why, I don't recall asking Victor to become my live in bodyguard...”

Rose smiled, looking at her husband as she watched for the moment his eyes would light up with joy.

“You're going to be a father, Oswald.”

“What?”

As the news sunk in, his eyes filled with tears.

“You're pregnant?”

She nodded.

“Yes!” she said excitedly.

As she hugged him, he held on to her tightly, his eyes growing red as he tried to hold back from weeping. He heard Victor congratulate him, but he was still holding on to Rose, determined not to let go until he had his emotions firmly under control. Over her shoulder he saw his mother had joined them and he let go of Rose, blinking to clear his vision as he managed a smile, then he turned to Gertrude.

“Rose is pregnant again.”

“That is good news,” she said, hugging him tightly, “This time all will be well – it is a good omen for the future!”

“Yes, let's hope so,” he replied, letting go of her and then summoning his courage to fake a bright smile as so many emotions clashed and he dared not think about matters that broke his heart, and facts Rose was not yet aware of.

“Let's celebrate!” he announced.

 

The thought that this time, Oswald's mother had been happy to learn of a new baby, was something that would take some getting used to. Even though Rose had become closer to her, she had still felt nervous about breaking the news. Last time around, it had been so hard to accept her cold attitude, this time, she was overjoyed. As they gathered in the dining room, Oswald insisted on drinks to celebrate – but as he handed Victor a scotch, he told his mother he would have mineral water. Since the days leading up to the wedding he had stopped drinking alcohol, telling Rose he no longer needed it to keep out the cold, because he felt much now.

“This is great news,” Victor said to Oswald as the two men stood together by the table, “Congratulations, Penguin, I'm so happy for you!”

“This has come at the best time,” Oswald replied as his voice trembled with emotion, “There's an empire waiting for that child to inherit. My son or daughter will one day have everything I built up. That's how I want it to be. I couldn't ask for more in life.”

Then as Gertrude finished congratulating Rose, she turned to her son and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked away from Victor and lowered his voice as he spoke with his mother, and he put his drink down on the table beside Victor's. As Rose stepped closer, she only caught Gertrude say, “You will see this child grow up. You have so much to live for!” then she looked to Rose, and smiled again.

Rose got a fleeting, odd feeling that perhaps something else had just been said that she had not been meant to hear, but then she shrugged it off, remembering it was different this time – there were no more secrets, that chapter of her life was over, she was part of the family now.

“I feel so good about this!” said Oswald, “It's going to be just fine this time, Rose – I know it!”

Rose smiled, her eyes meeting his gaze as behind him the firelight flickered. The candles were lit on the table and it felt as if magic was in the air. It could have been the perfect evening. _Then, it all changed._ Oswald spoke to his mother, reached around and picked up the wrong drink. He raised the glass, drank it down then stated at the empty glass.

“That was yours,” he said to Victor, who immediately looked alarmed.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Why wouldn't he be okay?”Rose asked, “I know he's been off it for a while but one drink won't do any harm -”

“It might,” Victor said quietly.

“What? I don't understand...”

Rose looked to Oswald, who shook his head and blinked rapidly as he tried to fight off a wave of dizziness.

“I think I need to sit down...”

His legs gave way and Victor caught him, breaking his fall. Something fell from his pocket and rolled to a stop at the edge of the rug. Rose saw Gertrude was helping her son, Victor had sat him down at the table, now he was talking to his mother, insisting he would be fine. He looked shaken up, but at least he wasn't about to pass out any more. Rose looked to the object that had fallen from his pocket and she picked it up, studying the bottle of pills.

“Oswald, what are you taking these for?” she asked as she went over to the table and set the bottle down in front of him.

He looked to the pills, then closed his eyes as he gave a deep sigh, shaking his head slowly.

“They're his pills,” Victor said, “You know, the ones he takes for the pain? They're very strong and he can't mix them with alcohol in case he passes out...Why are you looking at me like that?”

Rose was still staring at him. Victor turned to Oswald and briefly placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay now, Penguin?”

Oswald nodded, he was looking down at the table, still fixed on the sight of that bottle... _Rose knew about the pills. He had not wanted her to know for a very long time but the shock of how his plan had fallen apart had sucked the anger right out of him. He couldn't yell or even cry, he just felt crushed._

“It's okay, Victor,” he said in a hushed voice, “You go home now, I have some things to discuss with my family.”

Victor glanced to Gertrude and Rose.

“Goodnight,” he said quickly, then he left the room, heading for the front door as he walked away fast, knowing Penguin had urgent business to attend to – and family business was nothing to do with him.

 

For a short while, there was silence in the dining room save for the crackle of the open fire and the ticking of the clock on the shelf. It was Rose who broke the silence.

“You're not better. You started taking pills to hide the pain? You can't drink on this stuff, so what does that mean, you've been doing this since before the wedding?”

He heard her voice crack and become tearful. Oswald raised his head, meeting her gaze with a guilty expression.

“Yes, I have Rose. I've been taking them for months. I kept my promise and tracked down Strange but I didn't want to see him. Then the pain got so bad I couldn't stand it any longer. I went to see him, I told him the situation. He's a monster maker, not a life saver. But we cut a deal and soon I'm meeting with some very powerful officials, people who make the laws in this city because we need to do some negotiating if I stand a chance of getting a cure.”

“A deal?” Rose exclaimed, “It's your life, Oswald! This isn't some business plan -”

“Yes it is,” he said as his voice hardened and all the haze caused by the clash of booze with medication cleared away and his mind became razor sharp once more, “I didn't want you to know yet because we were trying for a baby and I didn't want you to have any worries, I was thinking of you and the pregnancy.”

“He is telling the truth,” his mother added.

Rose looked coldly to Gertrude.

“ _You both kept this from me?”_

As Oswald glared at her, she caught a glimpse of Penguin, the man who wouldn't be messed with, the keeper of a great empire as he struggled to keep his anger in check.

“ _Sit down and shut up, Rose!”_ he said sharply, _“Yes, we kept it from you, yes, it wasn't fair on you, but it's MY life at stake and I'm trying to do something about it! Now sit down and listen!”_

Rose fell silent, pulled out a chair and sat at the table. She had never seen this side of Oswald before, not with the fire in his eyes directed at her. His mother also took a seat, and she briefly patted the back of her hand.

“Listen to my son,” she told her, “Then you will understand. You must trust him, he is a clever man.”

Oswald paused for a moment to regain his composure. He took a slow breath and then looked from his mother to Rose, and began to explain:

“Strange can cure me, but it's going to take time – more time than I have left. The alternative is to freeze me until he can treat me. But he has not devoted his professional life to eradicating genetically inherited disease and my condition is rare and it's started to affect me seriously - it's not a case of simply taking it out of my DNA – it's affected my whole body. It could take many years to find a way to fix me. He's confident it can be done.”

Rose felt an ache deep in her heart as she held back tears.

“But there's hope?”

“Yes, absolutely,” he replied, now optimism shone in his eyes as he outlined his plan, “Don't despair, Rose – I will get through this and be here for you and our child... eventually. Strange has been in hiding because of trouble with the law. But I need him to keep me frozen somewhere safe until he can find a cure. I also need him to use the freezing formula created by Victor Fries, also known as the wanted criminal Mr Freeze. So we get his formula legally recognised as his invention, he gives Strange permission to use it and I find a suitable building and pay for it to be refurbished and Gotham can lead the way in cryogenic development and research – this leaves Fries free to go off and use the money he earns from the use of his formula to find a cure for himself and to live a comfortable life. Strange makes money from running the place and working to find cures for all the wealthy clients who come to him needing to be frozen – with my case being top priority, of course. Everybody wins out of this.”

Rose paused for thought.

“But you said Strange and Fries are wanted criminals.”

“So I persuade the authorities to give them an amnesty, write off their crimes and ensure they stick to a strict agreement that Fries doesn't harm anyone in his pursuit of his own cure, and of course, Hugo Strange will not be permitted to create any more monsters. I'll have the GCPD do regular checks on the building, that will ensure he complies with the agreement. I'll insist Jim Gordon is responsible for checking on the facility – the most honest cop in Gotham. I'll even make sure the GCPD throws in a yearly bonus for the extra demands on his time.”

“And this is going to work?” Rose asked doubtfully.

Oswald smiled and the sparkle came back to his eyes.

“The cryogenics centre will make a huge amount of money, a percentage of that will of course, go to the city. It will definitely work – everyone loves money, Rose!”

“You are a genius!” exclaimed Gertrude.

He smiled proudly at his mother, then he reached across the table and took hold of his wife's hand.

“Have faith,” he said, “This plan can't fail.”

 

A month passed by. When Oswald Cobblepot arranged the meeting with city officials, news travelled fast. _The outcome was exactly as Oswald had predicted – everyone loved money. The deal was done._

When Jim Gordon heard of the plan, he went straight to his office with fury burning in his eyes, to find Harvey was already there, waiting for him with a weary look on his face.

“What the hell is Penguin up to now?” Jim said as he closed the door hard and walked over to his desk, leaning on it as he took a breath, trying to control his anger, “He's used his money to cut two wanted men loose!”

“And there are measures in place to ensure they don't pose a threat,” Harvey reminded him.

“I watched the club this morning. I saw Penguin turn up there with Zsasz, he didn't look like the sick man he claims to be!”

“If you've accessed the records on the meeting regarding the cryogenics facility, you will also know Penguin's going to need that place, he won't last much longer - he's getting by on strong pain relief.”

“Why are you defending him?” Jim demanded, “He's just walked all over city officials by throwing money at them.”

“I've looked into it too,” Harvey replied as he leaned back in his chair, “And he hasn't broken any laws. He's left the rule making to to the authorities and they've taken up a deal that could save his life and the lives of many others. It's not just about Penguin – this facility could save a lot of people who thought they had no hope. I don't doubt this whole plan is entirely about Penguin saving himself – but it also takes criminals off the streets and puts them to good use and makes money for the city. And Penguin's a young guy with a baby on the way, he doesn't want to die, Jim.”

“I still think he doesn't look sick,” Jim replied as suspicion burned away in his mind.

“Apparently he only has a year left,” Harvey reminded him, “I think you should keep an open mind about this, go and see him in a few months time – he won't be looking so good then. He's not faking this, I know I'm right. And I also

know you're not happy that he insisted you be the one to check on the facility once a month, and you're getting paid a bonus for the extra workload – you're not in his pocket, he asked for you because he knows you're an honest cop.”

Jim wished he could shake off his suspicions, but after Cobblepot had cut such a huge deal with the city, he couldn't let this matter rest.

“Maybe I should pay him a visit.”

Harvey reached past his coffee and tossed a stack of case files on to his desk.

“Maybe, you should leave that sick man alone and concentrate on three robberies and two shootings that need our attention,” he told him, “Crimes that have nothing to do with Penguin!”

Jim sank into his seat and picked up the case files, saying no more on the subject as he focused on work, while at the back of his mind, he decided to pay a visit to Penguin to ask him what the hell was really going on.

 

Jim left for the club late in the afternoon, he went alone, still filled with suspicion as he knocked on the closed door around the back of the Iceberg Lounge. The door was opened by Victor, and Jim flashed his badge and demanded to speak to Penguin.

“He's been expecting this, come in,” said Victor, and opened up the door of the club and let him in.

He led Jim upstairs to the office, where Penguin was sat at his desk. As Jim walked in, Oswald saw the look of mistrust in his eyes and gestured to the seat on the other side of the desk.

“Good to see you, Jim. Please, sit down.”

Jim pulled out the chair and sat, looking across the desk at the man known in the underworld as Penguin – the room was dim and softly lit but Cobblepot seemed perfectly fine, perhaps a little more pale than usual, with darker shadows under his eyes, but he didn't look like he was dying.

“What are you really up to?” Jim demanded, cutting to the chase.

Oswald looked him in the eye and spoke openly without hesitation.

“I'm not doing a kind and selfless act by setting up this facility, Jim. I'm purely in this to save my own life. If I save others in the process, well, it's been useful. Anything to get what I want.”

“You don't look sick to me.”

Oswald forced a smile as coldness shaded his gaze.

“That's because I'm on powerful medication. I'm in no way compromised for running my business yet.”

Jim was studying his face, the more he looked at Penguin, the more he could see it now – he _was_ sick. He was much more pale than usual, shadows under his eyes were deeper and he looked tired, but he was clearly fighting it. Jim felt slightly bad for doubting the truth. The sadness he felt at the thought of Cobblepot's demise also surprised him, maybe Harvey was right – there were worse people in Gotham than Penguin, and he was too young to be facing death, but clearly he was facing it with defiance. He was determined to survive, the cryogenic plan was his only hope...

“I'm not too happy you insisted on using me to check the facility on a regular basis,” Jim told him, “You didn't even ask before throwing my name into the plan.”

“I need an honest cop to keep an eye on Strange,” Oswald replied, “I'm placing my life in the hands of a man who tortured me in Arkham. A man who – if left to his own devices – could turn me into one of his monsters. I want someone trustworthy to safeguard my life. I'm not trying to buy you, this isn't about police corruption, it's about me looking to you for help...” a flicker of fear showed in his eyes, “I'll be sedated and then frozen and placed inside a cryogenic chamber. I don't know how long I'll be there. Possibly for many years. Strange has warned that even if he finds a cure, I may not survive. No one has ever been frozen long term – there are no guarantees that I'll revive or that I'll be strong enough to be able to handle the treatment to cure me. If I do make it, I'll be facing a long recovery. The least I can do in this situation is make sure I'm safe while I'm frozen. I really do think I'll be safe if you keep an eye on the place.”

Jim could spot a lie instantly, it was second nature after all his time as a cop, and he knew in a heartbeat Penguin was not lying.

“I can assure you, if I find out Strange has illegally experimented on patients I'll have him put in cuffs and taken to back to Arkham – as an inmate. I really hope that won't be the case because if he's out of the picture, there's no hope left for a cure,” Jim said.

“That's why I asked for you,” Oswald replied, “With Jim Gordon watching his every move, Strange will do as he's told. There's also the huge amount of money he will make from this – he won't want to lose that. I've tried to make this plan as safe as I can, purely for my own welfare. When you check on other patients as they join me in frozen sleep, please be sure to always check on me first.”

His selfish angle on the whole thing made Jim smile. He believed him now, of course this was exactly how it looked – Penguin was doing all of this for himself. Knowing that came as a huge relief - there was no deception going on here at all.

“I don't suppose there's any chance that when you come out the other side of this and you're cured, you might want to take some of the pressure off my over worked department and become a law abiding citizen?”

“Not a hope in hell!” he replied in amusement as his eyes sparkled, “I'll still be Penguin. Sorry to disappoint you!”

Jim rose from his seat with a smile still on his face. It was so clear now – Harvey had been right, everything really was just as it seemed.

“I'm satisfied that I've no reason to mistrust you with the plans for the facility. I have no more questions. Take care of yourself, Penguin.”

He held out his hand, as Oswald shook it, Jim closed his grip in both hands warmly.

“I really hope this works for you,” he added, “Your wife needs you and your baby needs a father... and what ever the future holds after that, all I can say is, I'd hate to have to arrest you one day after you've been through all this.”

Jim let go of his hand and turned away, heading for the door. Oswald watched him leave, feeling moved by his kind words.

“Thanks Jim,” he said quietly, but the door had already closed and Jim Gordon was gone.

 

After word had reached the GCPD regarding Penguin's plans, the word had slipped on to the street. The news spread fast. It hit Ed Nygma harder than a ton of bricks when he learned the facts:

Penguin was behind a scheme to create a cryogenics centre in Gotham. He needed to be frozen because he was sick and time was running out. Oswald had an inherited condition that would end his life unless he allowed himself to be frozen until a cure was found. That cure was in the hands of Hugo Strange...

Ed had fallen into a state of shock on hearing the news. He had asked around, double checked the facts. Oswald couldn't be dying, it was unthinkable... _But he was._ The thought filled Ed with a paralysing fear, the kind he could not understand and could only link up to the impossible riddle of why he still cared for the man who had become such a bitter enemy.

He had locked himself in the bathroom and stared hard into the mirror. No hallucinogenic drugs were required to focus on reaching his alter ego today' Riddler appeared at once in the reflective surface, staring him down with his harsh glare.

“Are you happy now?” he said accusingly, “Oswald is dying, you have no hope of making amends, you left it too late! All _we_ have left is pain and regret!”

Behind his glasses, Ed's eyes glazed with tears as the reflection held him in a merciless gaze.

“Haven't solved that riddle yet?” it asked.

Ed blinked as a tear ran down his face.

“Ask yourself why you're so miserable,” his reflection said, “Why you're making _us_ miserable!”

Ed drew in a tight breath as confusion swirled in his mind.

“I put a bullet in Oswald. I left him to drown... yes, I _do_ regret that!”

Riddler leaned closer.

“ _What else?”_

Ed was shaking as he looked to his split personality, as it stood there glaring at him, ready to bully him with more shouted words that pained his heart.

“ _Please stop!”_

Riddler was no longer in the glass. He was next to him, leaning in, eyes cold and rage gleaming in his gaze as he spoke in a low voice.

“I have the solution to the riddle. Do _you_ have it yet?”

“No,” he whispered.

“So you're just going to stay away and make us both live with regret while poor Oswald lives out his last days with Rose and never sees you again? The next time you are in the same company as Oswald, will be on the day he's buried in Gotham Cemetery! He's a dying man, this cryogenics idea may not even work! His time is running out! How does that make you feel?”

Ed closed his eyes, letting more tears slide down his face as the ache in his heart stole his words and his voice and he could only weep in silence... Yet Riddler was still there, now he was right in front of him, a fraction from his face as he opened his eyes once more.

“ _Answer me!”_ he demanded.

“I... I can't...”

“You have the answer to the riddle, you just solved it, Ed! Say it out loud, what's the answer?”

Ed gave another sob.

Riddler's rage had risen like a heat he could feel radiating from his imaginary form as he spoke again, yelling in his face.

“ _Why_ are you so miserable and filled with regret, _why_ are you making _us_ miserable, Ed? You don't hate Oswald, you never did, because, _WHAT_?”

Ed drew in a sharp breath. The answer was there now, and he finally whispered it.

“ _Because I love him!”_

Riddler smiled in triumph.

“And now the riddle is solved, we need a plan. I already have that plan. It's time for us to become one!”

Ed wanted to ask about the plan, but there was no time as they merged, their images blurring, Ed felt the room spin as his dark half took over, but that other side to his personality was strong, and could lend the courage he lacked to follow his heart. For a moment he caught sight of the mirror and his image blurred violently with the man in the green suit, then the room was still, the shaking had stopped, the blurring was gone. Ed could see everything with perfect clarity now as his eyes shone darkly and a slow smile spread across his face. He turned from the mirror and headed for the door. Now he knew everything - now the riddle was solved, he also knew of Riddler's plan.

“ _Oh yes, that is an excellent idea!”_ he said as he walked away, _“It's going to be okay, Oswald, I know what to do now... I'm coming home...”_

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

“ _Where are you going, Ed?”_

Toni had just arrived home. She was blocking his path to the front door, and staring at his change of clothing, too.

“I never saw that green suit before... are you off somewhere special, _without_ me?”

“Yes, I am!” he replied, as he noticed a change of expression on her face. She was looking at him feeling uneasy, like she had never seen that look in his eyes before, something was different about him...

“That's it?” she demanded, “You're not going to tell me more?”

“No,” Ed replied, “Because I'm leaving and I'm not coming back.”

She stared at him in disbelief.

“So you don't love me?”

Ed paused for thought.

“Let me see... yes, I do believe that would an be accurate statement. I never loved you! I have no intention of making a life with you! I'd say it's been fun but you're actually quite boring, I'd give your oral sex skills four out of ten and I'm genuinely surprised I never fell asleep while I was on top of you. Now get out of my way!”

Tears of hurt and anger filled her eyes.

“You bastard, you _used_ me?”

She stepped closer, glaring at him as she continued to block his path. Ed considered putting his hands around her throat, or shoving her hard to the floor. He thought about the straight razor folded in his pocket:

_No. There was no time for murder, then cleaning up a crime scene to be sure he left no prints behind. He had plans, and they were far too important to risk screwing up by killing his ex and risking a murder charge..._

Ed smiled as his eyes danced with amusement.

“I'm sorry, I was kidding!”

“What?” she said in confusion.

He laughed.

“I'm actually going out because I have a job interview.. sorry for the bad joke about leaving you, I was nervous and didn't know what to say. I wanted to land the job and then tell you when I came home.”

She was still confused, but now relieved, even though annoyance was clear in her tone as she spoke again.

“That wasn't funny!”

“I know, I'm sorry. And I have to go, I'll be late! I'll be back in a couple of hours... see you soon!”

He gave her a bright smile, then kissed her cheek and placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her aside. The sight of the front door had never looked so wonderful as he thought about his plans, this was the start of his journey back to Oswald...

“Good luck,” he heard Toni say.

“I don't need your luck, believe me,” he murmured, then he was gone out the door, he closed it behind him and walked away with a sly smile on his face. Toni would never know how fortunate she was' killing her would have been so easy – but he couldn't risk anything getting in the way of his plans for a wonderful future. That woman would never see him again - and would never know why he didn't return, and he really didn't care.

He was going straight over to the Cobblepot residence, because he had a brilliant plan that would set everything right... _It had to work_ , that was all he thought as he made his way across town - it had to work because he couldn't live with the thought that Oswald's time could be short and so much time had been wasted – he needed to see him and make amends, more than that, he needed to be completely honest about the huge mistakes he had once made in the past. Back then he had pushed him aside. He regretted that day. So much needed to be put right...

 

Over at the Cobblepot residence, it had not been a good day. Oswald had woken up in pain and the pills had taken a while to kick in. He had got up, got dressed, then decided the rough start to the day had truly exhausted him, and he had made some calls and cancelled all plans and decided to stay home. Rose had planned to take his mother shopping, and it had taken much persuasion to get her out of the door because she had been so worried about him. He didn't want either of them to worry' his mother was ageing and Rose was pregnant, neither needed him to be a cause for concern.

As they left the house he felt relieved they had carried on with their plans – and thankful that the pain medication was still working. Lately it had taken longer to kick in and the thought that one day it could stop working completely terrified him. Until the truth had come out, he had carefully timed the doses so Rose had not realised he was taking pills – but now it didn't matter any more. In the beginning he had gone to great lengths to ensure no one realised he was sick, he had even fired the maid in case she had noticed something amiss. But now the cryogenics plan was in motion, he cared less about talk flying around Gotham that Penguin was dying. He still had a chance, and he was determined to take it when the time was right, his mind was made up that he was going to live and there could be no alternative.

When the buzzer sounded, he was downstairs in the front room. It sounded again and he got up stiffly, leaned heavy on his cane and the distance from the front room to the end of the hallway had never seemed so far before. As the buzzer went off for the third time, he answered the call.

“Rose, did you forget the gate key?”

“Oswald...” there was a pause, “It's me, it's Edward Nygma. I swear I haven't come here to cause more trouble... Please let me in. I just want to talk. I won't leave until I see you! I'm just going to stand here, and if the cops turn up, arrest me and take me back to Arkham, I'll still say it was worth the risk to speak to you!”

Ed sounded upset. Oswald felt a flicker of anger as he spoke into the intercom.

“Maybe I will call the cops... or maybe I'll rip the blade out of my cane and stab you in the neck. Which would you prefer?”

“What ever you think I deserve,” replied Ed.

“Take your chance, maybe I'll kill you, maybe I won't. Perhaps you'll be back in Arkham by tonight,” Oswald replied, and hit the button to open the main gates.

 

As he waited by the front door, Oswald felt shaken up. It was a shock to hear from Ed, even more of a shock to hear him so upset. He had never imagined after all the bad blood between them that Ed would be upset over the news of his illness. Ed was the very last person who he had imagined would care, but he knew him well enough to know he had not been faking his tearful voice. Oswald felt caught up in a dizzy mix of emotions as he waited for him to arrive at the door.

Suddenly he was there, in a dark green suit, just standing on the porch looking to the door as he anxiously waited. Oswald watched from behind the curtain, stood at the window next to the front door, making Ed wait more agonising minutes. Then he pressed the doorbell once and carried on waiting.

Memories flashed before Oswald's eyes as he unlocked the door:

 _Ed shooting him, the pain of the bullet, the icy cold of the river as he fell in..._ That hurt as much as the day he had revealed his feelings and Ed had coldly rejected him. Anger was building now, he hoped Ed was sorry, he wanted to make him sorry...

On the other side of the door, Ed stood there waiting, his heart raced as he wiped sweating palms on his suit and watched nervously as the door was unlocked. Then it opened sharply.

“What the hell do you want now, Ed?” Oswald said bitterly as he looked at him with cold anger in his gaze.

For a moment, Ed couldn't speak. He blinked away the sting of tears that hit his vision, taking in the sight of Oswald standing there in his fine suit, leaning on his cane, looking pale and crushingly tired.

“You look terrible...”

“Tell me something I don't know!” Oswald snapped, “I didn't think you'd have the nerve to show up here again after your pathetic little stunt with phone!What do you want now, did you come here to gloat over my sickness?”

“No! Of course not... and I'm sorry about the phone. That was spiteful and stupid and I regret it,” Ed said as his voice trembled, “Oswald, I only came here to talk to you! Please let me in.”

Oswald looked hard at him, considering his request.

“Give me a reason why I should trust you. Remember I'm not too weak to kill you, Ed.”

“I'm not here to fight,” he promised, then Ed opened up his jacket, “And I'm not armed... _wait_...” he remembered the folded straight razor in his pocket, took it out and laid it down on the porch, “I carry that for my protection only these days... I'll leave it outside.”

Oswald was still regarding him coldly. He said nothing as he stepped back and opened the door wider, wordlessly inviting him inside.

“Thank you!” Ed breathed an audible sigh of relief, then he hurried inside quickly before Oswald changed his mind.

 

As they went through to the front room where a fire burned brightly to banish the chill, Oswald said nothing. One look at Ed told him his former friend was genuinely distressed – but there was so much that had passed between them, so much hatred, perhaps too much to ever forgive... Oswald sat down stiffly in a comfortable armchair near the fire, thankful to rest against its padded back, then as Ed stood before him, he placed his cane against the side of the chair, carefully gripping the penguin shaped handle, ready to pull out the hidden blade if Ed pushed his luck. He was still wondering if this was a trap. Even if it wasn't, he had much to say to the man who claimed to be sorry for the pain he had caused.

“I've made mistakes,” Ed began, “I can't forget that I shot you. After that I popped pills so I could hallucinate and see you beside me even though I thought I'd killed you! I need it to not be true! I was angry about Isabella. But you tampered with her car, you didn't kill her with your bare hands! I don't even think I loved her... looking back I think she reminded me of Kristen, that was all it was...but she wasn't her.”

“And _you_ killed Kristen.”

“Yes, I did,” Ed said, nodding as he stifled a sob and blinked away tears, “I killed her...I almost killed you...I'm _so_ sorry!”

Anger was flickering inside his heart alongside old emotions he had wished were dead, but memories were flooding his mind, if he was honest, getting over Ed had only been something that existed on the surface. He had spent many nights making love to his wife and on several occasions, thoughts of Ed had slipped into his mind. It didn't stop him loving Rose, it just meant he still loved Ed too. He loved him but that man had caused him so much pain...

“I gave you my heart and you threw it back in my face! You _laughed_ at me!” Oswald said accusingly, “And yes, I tampered with Isabella's car – I was jealous! I just wanted her out of our way! What did I get for it? A bullet in my guts, shot and almost drowned! I'm glad I had Freeze put you on ice, you deserved it!”

Ed fell silent. Tears were still shining on his face, but he had pulled himself back from weeping. Of course Oswald was angry with him, he had every right to be.

“We've hurt each other,” Ed replied, “And I'm thankful I came to my senses before it was too late.”

“Too late for what?” Oswald demanded, “I have my wife and a child on the way – an heir to my empire. You had your chance with me and threw it away. You're standing there like I should forgive you, like because I'm sick you think I'm going to break and give in to your demands. _Well no one breaks Penguin! It's not going to happen, because you shot me, you tried to kill me!_ ”

Ed fell silent. Oswald was sitting silently now, regarding him with contempt.

“Nothing more to say, Ed? Apology _not_ accepted! Weep for me when I'm gone. I want you to live with regret!”

Ed took in a gasp of air as suddenly it felt hard to breathe. Panic had almost overwhelmed him. This was not going to plan at all.

“Oh dear..” he whispered, “There's not even a riddle for this, there's nothing I can do or say...” he took another unsteady breath, then silently made a decision, briefly closing his eyes and nodding as he chose the only option left.

“Okay... okay, Oswald... you win,” he said in a hushed voice as he looked into his eyes, “Like you once told me, Riddler only exists because of you. I don't expect you to call me by that name, I'm just Ed Nygma, a man full of regret...” his breathing shook as he stifled a sob, “I'm laying it aside... all I built up, all that I am, I'm casting it away along with my self respect and my pride. _Please forgive me!_ ”

What happened next was unexpected. Ed fell to his knees before Oswald, grabbed his hand then kissed the back of it.

“ _Please!”_ he said again, begging him as he knelt there, looking up into his startled eyes.

Oswald was stunned. As Ed let go of his hand he was still staring at him. He had never seen him so desperate. He had never imagined that man would fall to his knees and beg to anyone. As pain vaguely flickered through his bones, Oswald recalled he was soon due to take his medication. That was a stark reminder of how short time had become. There was still space in his heart for Ed, he knew it. But he didn't want Ed to know that yet.

“I have plenty of scars,” Oswald said quietly, “But the one I hate the most is the one caused by the bullet _you_ put in me.”

“I regret that every day,” he replied honestly, “I think about what I did and I hate myself for it.”

“I'm glad about that!” Oswald said coldly. But as he looked down at Ed, kneeling before him with tears streaking his face, his heart was softening. He wanted to pull him into his arms and tell him to stop weeping, but he held back.

“I have a wife now, and she would never harm me. She's pregnant with my child. You knew this before you came here. You also know I don't have long to live and I'm going to be frozen for a very long time because it's my only hope of survival. Why would you come back now?”

“ _Because I love you.”_

Those words banished all hostility from his gaze as Oswald looked down at Ed, whose eyes reflected nothing but raw honesty. He felt stunned, his limited time left before uncertainty closed in had now filled with a new possibility.

“There was a time when I would have given anything to hear you say that, but now? It's too late...maybe if I wasn't sick, in time we could have worked something out... but I don't have the luxury of time.”

Ed's tears were drying as he looked up at him.

“Just let me make it all up to you. Let me help you, I want to help you through this. Even just as a friend... Let me prove I mean what I say.”

Oswald paused for thought. He kept his emotions firmly in check as he considered all the warring times that had passed between them, then he remembered his own past and how he had once been little more than a slave to Fish Mooney... _Maybe it was time he got himself an umbrella boy..._

He drew his pills from his pocket, then addressed Ed without making eye contact.

“The kitchen is at the end of the hall. I need to take my pills. Fetch me a glass of water.”

Ed felt confused as he looked at Oswald, who was speaking coldly with no hint of forgiveness in his tone. He wouldn't even look him in the eye now... But hope was building in his heart.

“Yes, of course, what ever you want,” he replied, then he got up from the floor and left the room.

 

While Ed was gone, Oswald sat there deep in thought as the firelight flickered and the room was silent. He didn't want Ed to leave. If he wanted to stay, he would have to serve him. He knew what he would say when Ed returned to the room...

“Oswald, I have your water.”

Ed hurried over to his side and handed him the glass. He stood over him as he took his pills, then he handed the glass back to him.

“Put it back in the kitchen.”

“Okay...”

As Ed left the room, he blinked away tears, feeling silently thankful that Oswald, although still cold towards him, was allowing him to stay around. He had decided he would do whatever he was told to do, it was a small price to pay for being close to him once more. He had never seen him so cold and commanding before, but he was sick and in pain and if he wanted a slave, Ed was willing to please. Even Riddler, his alter ego now firmly joined to his mind as they co existed seemed to agree, do anything to get close to Oswald, what ever it would take to stop the heartache and regret.

When Ed returned to the front room, Oswald was still sitting in that comfortable chair close to the fire. Ed stood there in the doorway, looking at him, saying nothing. Finally Oswald met his gaze, but only coldness reflected in his eyes.

“Get over here,” he ordered, “Get back on your knees, I need your assistance.”

Ed obeyed him without question, kneeling on the rug, looking up at him as Oswald looked down.

“I ache to my bones these days,” he said, “Take off my shoe and rub my ankle.”

Ed carefully untied the lace, then loosened it and slipped his shoe off, then he gently raised his foot on to his lap and pushed down his sock and started to rub carefully over old breaks that had left Oswald with a painful limp. Ed's touch was far more soothing than he expected. Oswald gave a sigh and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes as the ache melted away under Ed's touch.

“You're _very_ good at that... keep going.”

Ed carried on with the gentle movement of his fingertips over the damaged ankle that caused Oswald so much difficulty. He heard him sigh deeply and glanced up to see him relaxed, with his eyes closed, clearly he was doing this right, it was bringing him a great deal of relief. Ed silently decided that this was surprisingly rewarding, he had the power to lift out at least a small amount of his pain, and it meant a lot to him to know that. As all trace of the nagging ache melted away, Oswald opened his eyes and looked down at Ed.

“You did well. Put my shoe back on.”

Ed said nothing in reply, obeying his command as he carefully slipped his foot back into his shoe and tied up the shoe lace.

“ _I have decided there is a place for you in my life.”_

He was still kneeling. The hope that shone in his eyes was something even Ed could not fake as he met Oswald's gaze.

“Do you mean that?”

A slight smile played about his lips as he looked down at him.

“You can be my... assistant. My umbrella boy. Always by my side and at my command. Never again my equal. Don't think that will ever change, because you're right where you deserve to be.”

“That's all I ask,” Ed replied, “Just give me a chance to help you. I have no hidden motive, no ambitions for myself, not any more. I just want to be with you in any way that makes you happy.”

“And you will be,” Oswald replied.

“What about your mother and Rose?”

“I will explain in a way that makes them understand. I'm sick, they know I don't have long. No one will push you out, Ed.”

“Thank you so much for this second chance!”

He hesitated for a moment, then rested his head on Oswald's lap.

“Okay, I'll let you do that,” Oswald told him, shifting back slightly, then sitting forward to ensure Ed did not realise his touch had led to an unexpected erection. For now, he had to keep his distance, because he needed to set up everything the way he wanted it to be – Ed Nygma would never again have the upper hand in his life, he knew his time was running out and he wanted what could be his last days to be exactly as he wanted them to be – no one would control him, especially not Ed...

Then he realised Ed was quietly weeping. He placed his hand on his hair and gently stroked it, just once.

“You can cry if you want to, I'll allow that,” Oswald said, “But you'd better pull yourself together because my wife and my mother will be back soon.”

Ed wanted to stay with his head rested on Oswald's knees, but he heard what he said and at once raised his head, sat back and wiped his eyes.

“Yes, of course... I'm in control now.”

“Good,” Oswald replied, “because I'm going to explain some rules to you: I will allow you to stay here in a guest room. You will also eat alone in your room and my mother will not cook for you. I expect you to serve me in any way I demand. That is all I want from you, just your assistance.”

Ed nodded.

“Yes, of course, Oswald....Can I ask you for one small favour?”

His gaze was still cold as he looked back at him.

“I'll probably refuse, but ask away.”

Ed hesitated, he looked down at the floor, then slowly raised his head, meeting his gaze as he felt nervous, fearing his request might cause anger.

“Can I see that scar you hate so much? I know I hurt you, I just want to see what I did...I know I can never put that right, but I need to see the damage.”

Oswald looked at him coldly, it was a struggle not to drop the act as image flashed through his mind: _Opening up his shirt, exposing that scar, Ed kissing him there, on that old bullet wound that sat right above his belt, then pushing him down, commanding him to take him in his mouth..._

The thought of Ed tending to the ache caused by his sudden and aching erection was almost enough to make him loose all control and let the fantasy happen.

_But not yet._

Ed had to earn his place in his life, their friendship could never go back to the way it used to be. He was determined not to become the desperate man who would have done anything for Ed, ever again. This time, Ed would not cause him heartbreak, he would make sure of it.

“No, you can not see my scar,” Oswald replied, and just then he heard a car pull up on the driveway outside, “Get up from the floor and dry your eyes. My family are back!”

Ed got up and wiped his eyes, then as Oswald grabbed his cane and struggled, rising from the chair with difficulty, he reached out to offer assistance, but Oswald pushed his hand away.

“I'm not helpless yet,” he said sharply, “Wait here, do and say nothing, leave the talking to me.”

Then he left the room, leaning hard on his cane as he made his way to the front door. Rose and his mother were back and he had much explaining to do...

 

“ _...So you see,”_ said Oswald as he stood beside the fire and Rose and Gertrude looked on in stunned silence, _“Ed is truly sorry and in light of my limited time left, I very much want him to be part of our lives. Mother, I know he's done wrong to me but I've hurt him too. I want to lay that to rest now. Rose...this matters to me. This is my final wish before my condition deteriorates and I commit myself to the freezing procedure. I don't know if I'll come through that. These could be my last days. I hope you will welcome Ed into our lives. He poses no threat and only wants to make amends.”_

As soon as they had arrived home, he had taken them both through to the front room where Ed was waiting. Much explaining had gone on. Both women were stunned by the news. As he finished speaking, Rose and Gertrude looked to Ed, who stood stiffly by the window, at a distance from them as he saw coldness in their eyes.

The thought struck Rose that Oswald was so damned good with his words it was easy to see how he had once been voted mayor of Gotham. He was persuasive – and although she had her doubts, one look at him was all she needed to be sharply reminded that her husband was right, he didn't have long left and they didn't know what the outcome would be. He needed to have life his way, doing whatever made him happy, whatever kept him strong enough to keep fighting. If he wanted Ed in his life, he would have Ed in his life...

“If he means that much to you,” Rose said, “I'll agree to letting him stay,” then she glanced at Ed, who met her gaze uncomfortably as he saw her hostile expression, “But if you harm my husband again,” she warned, “I'll personally make sure you spend the rest of your days back in the asylum!”

“You will not have to do that, Rose,” added Gertrude, looking to Ed with a vengeful glare, “If you ever harm my son I will kill you while you sleep, Mr Nygma!”

Ed stiffened as he looked into the eyes of Oswald's mother. There was a glint of crazy in those eyes, enough to confirm where Oswald got his darkness from. _Yes, she really would do that. She meant it. That wasn't a threat, it was a promise..._

“I swear to you I only have good intentions, Mrs Cobblepot.”

“Kapelput!” she snapped in an icy tone, then she glanced at Oswald with a weary, disapproving look and left the room.

For a moment there was silence. Oswald looked worn out as he leaned on his cane and made his way over to Rose, then he turned his gaze to Ed, who was still standing alone on the other side of the room.

“Come over here and meet my wife,” Oswald said.

Ed froze, not moving from where he stood at the window as he looked at Rose and wondered if more threats were about to come his way.

“Ed,” Oswald repeated firmly, “Over here, now!”

He crossed the room and joined them.

“I really do have good intentions,” he said again, “I love Oswald. I wish all of the bad stuff had never happened. I just want to put things right.”

Rose slowly nodded. She had known all about Oswald's feelings for Nygma since that day by the river when he had told her about the past, about how he had loved Ed, how his heart had been broken by the loss of his friendship.

“I know,” she said softly, “Before we were married, Oswald told me all about you. He loved you. He still loves you.”

Oswald drew in a sharp breath.

“This isn't about love, Rose! Ed has to earn his forgiveness.”

Rose looked from her husband to Ed, reading the signs clearly – Ed was heartbroken and willing to do anything to make amends. And as for Oswald, the fact that his time could be running out did nothing to stop his stubborn streak or his need to hold on to old resentments. He was determined to punish Ed for as long as he got satisfaction from causing him pain.

“Why don't you just forgive him?” Rose suggested, “We both love you. I knew you loved this man before I came along. Having both of us at your side could help you more than you realise, you might even live longer -”

“I'm perfectly happy to be in control of this situation my way, Rose,” Oswald told her, “I admit we both hurt each other in the past, we did terrible things – but he has to understand his place in my life. You're my wife, you belong at my side...” his gaze was cold as he turned to Ed and his tone hardened, “And _you_ , Edward Nygma, are here to _serve_ me. _You're just my umbrella boy. Get used to it!_ ”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

_Rose:_

_'Edward Nygma came to live with us. True to his word, Oswald treated him like a servant and stayed ice cold towards him. Oswald didn't tell me exactly what he had meant when he said that both of them had hurt each other, but I knew it had to be something terrible for Ed to have shot him. But the past was gone, the future seemed limited and I didn't want to waste time looking back, Oswald was making the most of every day and Ed's presence in the house seemed to give him a little more strength._

_By now he was having good and bad days, but he always treated Ed like something he'd just scraped off his shoe. Ed just took it, he must have felt such remorse for his actions that he figured he deserved being treated like a slave. But he never once resented it, not even when Oswald yelled at him or insulted him. I watched him closely for signs of anger or hatred - but Ed only looked at Oswald with deepest love._

_Sometimes I swore I could see a look pass between them – it was certainly in my husband's eyes, and I reminded him that he didn't have years to make his choices, if he wanted Ed, I was happy to share him with Nygma, the first person he had ever loved. He had told me so much about him and Ed and the past, but he refused my offer instantly. He said Ed needed to be punished. I wanted to say that if he died, Ed would live the rest of his life feeling that punishment, but Oswald wouldn't have taken it well so I said nothing. He was a loving husband to me and Ed being in our lives didn't change that. But I worried for the future, for how Oswald would feel if he never mended the bridge between them._

_By now I was five months pregnant, and my husband was still fighting on, getting involved in the plans for the cryogenics centre, looking to a future he didn't know he would definitely live to see..._

_It was now summer time, and the situation between Oswald and Ed Nygma was about to unexpectedly change, and that change would alter the course of our lives... It was also a turning point for me. For months I'd loved a man whose life was partly in shadow, I knew he had a dark side and I'd earned to love it. Now it seemed some of that darkness was in me, even if it was in a playful way. Perhaps it was because I had his child growing inside me, I'd absorbed some of that impish wickedness that ran through Oswald's soul. I was becoming a Cobblepot, I was changing, and it seemed, it was not a bad thing..._

 

As Oswald stood on the street beside Rose, he looked up at the tall building, watching as new windows were installed and through the open doors he saw the walls were being painted white. This was to be the cryogenic centre, the place where he would spend an uncertain amount of years, waiting for his cure. But hope shone in his eyes as he looked to the building and spoke to Rose.

“Strange told me that I'll be frozen in time... I won't age. When I get out of that place, I'll still look as young as I do now.”

“I feel like I'm seeing the construction of your prison,” Rose replied.

Oswald stood behind her, sliding his arm around her and placing his hand on her swollen bump. He felt the baby kick and smiled.

“I think our son disagrees,” he said, “That's my lifeline, Rose. That place will keep me alive until I'm able to be with you both again.”

She turned around and met his gaze.

“You're not scared?”

“I'm Penguin, I'm not supposed to be scared of anything!” he joked, then his optimism swiftly faded as he admitted the truth, “Actually, I'm terrified. I don't know if I'll survive. But it's my only hope and I have to do this. When the time comes – hopefully not for a long time yet – I have a chance.”

“I know that,” Rose replied, “But I think such crazy thoughts sometimes...I worry that you might be trapped in there, freezing cold, actually feeling cold...”

“I won't know a thing about it,” he assured her, “I'll go to sleep and when I wake up, I'll be cured.”

“And then there's the matter of the long term freezing and what it will do to you,” Rose said quietly. As the sun shone down and traffic rushed by, the breeze whipped at the ends of her red hair as she looked at her husband and tears shone in her eyes.

“I've already been through this with Strange,” Oswald replied, “Long term freezing will mean muscle weakness and I may lose my voice for a while...but that's a small price to pay, I can get over that. I won't age inside that chamber, as soon as I'm cured I can get over the side effects easily. He said it would take around four to six months to fully recover.”

“ _If_ you can be revived, _if_ the treatment works, _if_ you're strong enough to come back from all of it...”

The baby kicked again. She didn't want to look at that building and think about the day he would be frozen. It was too painful and as she struggled to hold back her tears, her darkest fears came to the surface and she could no longer hold it back.

“ _What if you die, Oswald?”_

There was a flicker of alarm in his eyes as those words echoed his own silent fears, then he forced a smile and pushed his own worries aside as he reassured his pregnant wife.

“I've made provision for every outcome. If I don't make it, someone suitable will oversee the running of my empire until the time comes when our son is old enough and ready for that responsibility. You and my mother are provided for and of course our child will inherit eventually. But I'm not going to die, I _will_ make it! Stop worrying. Who knows, maybe Strange will find the cure much quicker than he estimated... maybe I won't have to be frozen. We don't know what the future holds.”

Rose put her arms around him as he told her again not to worry, and they embraced in the middle of the busy street, in the shadow of the soon to open cryogenics facility.

 

Hugo Strange was yet to move to his new lab, for now he was situated in a private house on the other side of Gotham. His experiments and all plans for future monster making attempts had been cancelled, now he was ready to start work at the new facility, his future was to be in the field of cryogenics and curing diseases – and firstly, he would cure the inherited condition than ran in the Cobblepot family, because the founder of the facility would be priority...

He was busy packing up his notes and lab equipment when he heard the door open and turned sharply.

“Edward Nygma,” he said, “What a worrying surprise – you have that rather intense look about your eyes that leads me to believe you're either under a great deal of stress or you've been sent to kill me. I would hope it is simply stress, I've stuck by my new agreement and intend to do so for many years to come. I'm still not used to the fact that I'm no longer a wanted man.”

“I came here to help,” Ed replied.

He crossed the room and joined him by his desk as Strange left the packing for later and looked intently at him.

“What can you possibly help me with?”

“Oswald doesn't know I'm here.”

 _And that will have to change_ , Strange thought to himself, remembering the terms of his agreement stated his honesty and clarity in all matters would be required.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

Ed had planned all he wanted to say, but suddenly he needed a pause to gather his thoughts. He had planned this for a while, out of sheer desperation.

“I'm just trying to help,” he said again, “If I can help, I will...” for a moment emotion had almost got the better of him, but then he drew in a breath and fixed his gaze on Strange as his eyes shone with intensity and determination.

“I can't stand back and watch Oswald die. If he needs organs or blood... anything, I'm willing to provide it if I can.”

Strange shook his head.

“Edward, if you're proposing to go out and kill for spare parts I must refuse. I have to remain within the law if I want to stay a free man. I won't get another deal as sweet as this in my lifetime!”

“No, I'm not suggesting murder!” Ed replied as annoyance sounded in his voice, “That would be pointless, how would I know if the victims were compatible? I was suggesting, if _I_ am compatible, he can have what ever he needs... blood, organs...I'd give my life to save him, I'd change places with him if I could!”

Strange understood at once and gave his reply kindly, no longer feeling uneasy around the desperate Mr Nygma.

“I understand why you would make this selfless offer, but Oswald doesn't need blood or organs. He needs a genetic condition removed from his DNA and the damage caused by the condition repaired. This is why research and development of a cure could take many years.”

“But I want to help him!” Ed said in frustration, “Isn't there anything I can do?”

“If you want to help, go home and be there for him,” he replied, “I am sorry but there is nothing you can medically do for him. Go home to Oswald, Edward.”

Frustration still burned in his eyes.

“If you happen to find a way for me to help during the course of your research, you have my full co operation,” he added.

“That will not be necessary,” Strange replied, “But your offer is understandable. I noticed you don't seem to be riddle making these days. I also see no hint of insanity about you. Is there a reason for this?”

“Riddler was the other side of me,” he replied, “Now he's joined with me because we both agree my life should be dedicated to helping Oswald.”

“So perhaps your care and concern for him is keeping you sane?” Strange suggested.

Every muscle in Ed's body tensed as he looked back at Strange.

“I don't believe you're permitted to practise as a psychiatrist any more. Something to do with torturing inmates at Arkham?”

Strange fell silent for a moment, noticing the pronounced and sudden coldness in Ed''s stare. He knew at once his remark had been something comparable to poking a crocodile with a stick. Ed was still insane, but heavily distracted by his concern for Oswald. He knew a murderous look when he saw one. He guessed Nygma must be deeply in love with Oswald to still hold such anger over the past.

“At the time I was trying to help him and my methods were perhaps extreme. And that is in the past. Now I will be helping him in a very different way. I will do everything possible to ensure he recovers. It may take years, but Oswald will be restored to health – providing complications do not get in the way. I'm sure he's told you of the risks involved?”

Ed nodded.

“I'm aware of that. I just hope for your sake, you're as dedicated as you claim to be – if you double cross him you'll have me to deal with...Be under no illusions, if you harm or kill Oswald, I will slice your throat,” Ed told him, then he smiled, but his eyes stayed cold.

“I wouldn't want to attempt any sort of betrayal,” Strange replied, “I have too much to lose. Oswald set up this deal to benefit all who are involved. If that chain collapsed because of me, I would be a wanted man – and not only by you or the law. Fries would want my blood too. Fortunately, I would like a peaceful retirement one day so I can enjoy the wealth I shall gain from this venture - so I have every intention of staying alive and keeping my promises. I also look forward to the day Oswald can go back to a normal life free from pain, free to enjoy his time with his family and you. Now, perhaps you should go home to Oswald, spend time with him, make the most of now?”

“Don't tell him I came here today.”

“Of course not. Good bye, Edward,” he replied.

He watched as Ed left, then he listened for the door to close and when he was sure he had left the house, he took his phone from his pocket and called Oswald, who answered the call immediately.

“Hugo, why are you calling me, has there been a new development already?” he asked hopefully.

“No, I am sorry to say the cure for your condition is still a long way off,” he replied, “But we have an agreement and I'm required to be entirely honest with you, so I am honouring that. I'm calling to let you know I had a visitor just now - Edward Nygma. I think you should know what he said to me...”

Oswald listened. By the time Strange had finished explaining, he thanked him warmly for the information. As the call ended, Strange felt sure next time he encountered Nygma he would not be so hostile. Clearly, Oswald had not realised just how far Ed was prepared to go to try and save his life...

 

The call had come through just as Oswald and Rose had returned home. Rose watched as Oswald took the call, then when it ended, he turned to her with an expression in his eyes that had long been absent – his sparkle was back. His eyes were shining with enthusiasm for life, as if for a moment all the pain that had worn him down had been wiped away.

“It seems Ed is desperate to help me. He just visited Hugo Strange and offered to sacrifice his own life if it meant saving mine... I'm starting to think maybe you're right, Rose. Maybe I should let him back into my heart... How would you feel about him properly sharing our lives? I'm thinking of when I'm away... I could be on ice for many years, now I have no reason to doubt his feelings, I'm thinking that the two people who love me would be stronger together, he could be around to help you raise our son...” another idea had hit him and he snapped his fingers as he smiled.

“That's it! I have the perfect plan! He could be the one to oversee my empire while I'm gone!”

Rose didn't doubt that Ed loved him, but their past had been such a mix of love and hate she had her doubts.

“You once told me he's crazy.”

“But if he was working under my instruction, even though I'm not physically there as long as he's carrying out my wishes, he would pose no threat. Rose, this is a perfect solution!”

“Do you really think so?”

“Do you like Ed?”

He looked intently at her. Rose hesitated. She didn't know Ed very well. He had been staying with them for a few months, he had been sad and lonely and one glance had told her his love for Oswald was real...

“I suppose so, I don't know him as well as you do.”

“That's because I've kept him away from us. That needs to stop today.”

Then he placed his hand on her arm and pulled her closer as his intense gaze deepened.

“I always loved him, Rose! I love you both. I want to be with you both...in every way!”

Her heart didn't sink at the thought of Ed getting closer, in fact it made some kind of sense. She had known before she married him that Oswald's previous and only love had been a man who had rejected him. Clearly, Ed regretted that decision now, and she loved Oswald completely – enough to allow Ed to become a part of what could be a tragically short life for the man she loved. All that mattered now was Oswald's happiness.

“You don't have long,” she reminded him as she tenderly touched his cheek, “If you want him to be with us, you have my blessing. But if he turns on you, he has to go.”

“Agreed,” he replied, then he kissed her softly as his eyes shone with tears of joy.

“If Ed is to control my empire when I'm gone, I shall need to make arrangements... I'm going to make some calls tomorrow, he needs the same immunity that was granted to Fries and Strange. The authorities won't turn me down, if I back out of this deal the house of cards collapses. They won't know I'm not crazy enough to sign my own death warrant. I'm great at bluffing! I'll tell them I'd rather die than see Ed go back to Arkham. And no one wants me to die – too many people will lose a huge investment.”

She smiled, her heart warming through with love. It felt good to see Oswald plotting again, she could almost hear the wheels in his devious and clever mind turning as he spelled out his plan.

“But why don't you call them today?” she asked.

“Because I want to tell Ed my decision...I also want some time alone with him. But I'm _not_ going to tell him the good news right away.”

There was a devilish gleam in his eyes.

“What are you going to do to the poor guy now?” Rose exclaimed.

Oswald chuckled.

“I'm just going to play on his offer to Strange... see how he reacts. I'll tell him Strange called me and said he's found a way to save my life – but he's going to need to take Ed up on his offer. He will think he really does have to give his life for me. Let's see how he reacts to that!”

“Oswald, that's cruel -”

His eyes sparkled with amusement.

“Well, he did shoot me. But this is the very last time I punish him, I swear! I think you should be waiting for him when he gets home. Send him upstairs, tell him I'm resting but need to speak with him urgently. He should be back soon.”

Oswald was still smiling. Rose started to smile too as she shook her head.

“You can be so evil sometimes!” she said fondly.

“Maybe that's why you love me so much!” he replied with a wink.

 

A short while later, Ed arrived back at the house. As soon as he came in, Rose was waiting for him by the staircase.

“Ed, you need to speak with Oswald,” she said, “It's urgent.”

He felt a flicker of panic as he thought about his visit to Strange. If he had called Oswald, there would be trouble.

“What's wrong, is he okay?” he asked.

Rose played the part well, taking a surprising amount of enjoyment from this new found sport of teasing Ed. He was so concerned, it was so easy to toy with him. She understood why Oswald enjoyed it so much, she was starting to like this game too...

“He's tired and resting but he said he needs to see you. He won't tell me what it's about.”

Ed looked as nervous as he felt.

“I'd better go up and see him right away,” he replied, then he hurried off up the stairs.

 

In the bedroom, Oswald was also feeling nervous. He was sure if not for his little game, he would have been a complete wreck now he had made the choice to pull Ed right back into his life. Everything he had once wanted and thought impossible was in the palm of his hand...yet it all felt fragile as glass, needing such careful handling, because his heart was also in that fragile bundle of hopes and dreams, and he didn't have much longer to enjoy the outcome of his decision... But at least the build up would be fun. The emotion that would hit when Ed realised what was really going on would probably cause his carefully built wall to tumble down, he didn't doubt he would cry. But Ed loved him, he knew he was safe to let him in now...

There was a soft knock on the door.

Oswald took a glance in the mirror, checking his hair and his suit as he hoped he still looked good despite his pale and tired face, then he remembered that wouldn't matter – Ed loved him. He went over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, then rested his cane within reaching distance. He didn't want to have one of his weak moments later on and not have the cane close at hand – no matter how weak he often felt, he wanted to seem capable in front of Ed. He got onto the bed and pushed up the pillows and sat there resting against them as Ed knocked again.

“Come in,” he said.

Ed opened the door with a worried look on his face.

“Get over here,” Oswald said coldly.

He closed the door and obeyed him, standing at his bedside as he looked down at him with concern in his eyes.

“Rose said you needed to see me, that it was urgent... are you okay?”

“Sit down,” Oswald replied, indicating to the edge of the bed.

Ed sat, saying nothing as his heart raced in panic as he wondered if his visit to Strange had been reported.

“I've just had some rather good news,” Oswald told him, “It seems Hugo Strange was going through some old files and he came across an experiment he did many years ago that he thinks could be reworked...he thinks it could help me. But there's a problem. It would involve using the internal organs of a single donor – a live donor, who would likely not survive the procedure. He also said because of the legal terms he's now bound to, he can't pull some random victim off the streets. In other words, I need a volunteer to save my life.”

He said no more, setting his sights on Ed as he waited for a response.

“When did he say this?” Ed asked in a hushed voice.

“About fifteen minutes ago. He called me as soon as he found the notes.”

Ed gave a short gasp as he broke into a sweat. He had meant every word he had said when visiting Strange, but to learn of this sudden turn of events had left him feeling shocked. He looked at Oswald, his heart aching. As he spoke quietly his voice trembled with emotion.

“When I think back to the day I shot you, I wish I could go back and change it, but I can't. I guess now is my chance to take a bullet for you. I want you to see your son grow up. I can't bear to think the time will come when you won't be here any more. I'd rather give my life to save you than go on without you. _You've got your volunteer_.”

Oswald had felt deeply moved by his words, but at the same time, amusement was darkly building as he gave his reply.

“You'd die for me? So I get to live with Rose and see our son grow up? There's nothing in this for you.”

“But there is,” Ed replied sincerely, “I get to save you. That's all I've wanted to do since that terrible day I made the worst mistake of my life, the day I shot you. I get to make amends for that now.”

Oswald knew this prank had to stop. Ed was getting tearful. He smiled brightly as his eyes sparkled.

“And by the way, everything I just said was a _joke,_ Ed! Of course Strange didn't say that to me! He called me to say you paid him a visit and offered to help me. You even said you'd change places with me if you could! This is why you're not my umbrella boy any more.”

Ed's jaw dropped. The first thing that hit him was confusion, then hurt as he blinked back tears.

“Why did you just put me through all that? You knew I'd give my life for you!”

“I'd never allow that to happen,” Oswald replied.

He was still looking directly at Ed, there was a smile on his face and now a sparkle in his eyes as he spoke again.

“Why do you think I said you're not my umbrella boy any more?”

He shook his head.

“I... I don't know, because you hate me and you want me to leave?”

“ _No!”_

Oswald sat up and leaned closer, holding him in his gaze.

“I couldn't ever let you die for me,” he said softly, “I couldn't bear that thought. And I'm sorry for treating you like a servant and being so cold...” he was becoming tearful now, and he knew it was time to spell out the truth.

“I was angry but that's in the past. I love you too, Edward Nygma.”

Ed gave a gasp, a tear ran down his face and then he started to smile.

“You _love_ me?”

Oswald nodded emphatically as his eyes sparkled with joy.

“I'm crazy about you!”

Ed gave a sharp sob, then he reached for Oswald and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“I never thought you'd say that!”

“Well I just did, and I mean it.”

Ed gave him a gentle squeeze, then remembered his health was fragile. He pulled back and looked into his eyes as love rushed through his heart and his face radiated pure happiness. He tenderly stroked his face, then ran his fingers through his hair as Oswald trembled and caught his breath.

“I've been dreaming about this moment,” Ed said softly.

“So have I,” Oswald replied, “Life's too short for regrets, I just want us to be happy.”

“And we will be,” Ed vowed, then his gaze wandered over the man he loved, there he was sat on his bed in a fine suit, his pale face had flushed a little and his eyes were darkening with desire and he was smiling like he had everything to live for, even though they both knew time could be running out. Despite the uncertainty of the future, to Ed, it still felt like the best day of his life.

“What about Rose?” he asked.

“She agrees with me that you should become part of our lives. We have her blessing.”

“This is the best news ever!” Ed exclaimed as he climbed on to the bed and joined him, then as he leaned over the man he loved, he smiled, recalling the past and the good times, and how he had always secretly had a nickname for Oswald, who was shorter than him and always had to look up to him.

“I love you so much, my little Penguin,” he said fondly.

Oswald laughed.

“Don't call me that!”

“You are my little Penguin, you're short and I always thought I'd have to lean down to get a kiss... but I wasn't brave enough to cross that line back then. But I am now...” his hands slid over the shoulders of his jacket as their eyes met and Oswald felt a flicker of apprehension.

“I'm going to be very gentle with you,” Ed said tenderly.

He pulled him into his arms and their lips touched. Oswald closed his eyes, welcoming his kiss, deep and passionate, a first time moment that made his head swim. He reached for Ed, running his fingers through his hair, becoming breathless and impatient as Ed broke off from their kiss.

“Slow down,” he said, pausing to take off his glasses and then strip off his jacket, “Just lie back, let me do all the work.”

Oswald obeyed him, feeling every nerve in his body come alive in a way that seemed to defy his weakened health as Ed carefully undressed him. By the time he had opened up his shirt and run his hands softly over Oswald's chest, he knew there was something he had to do before they went further.

“Don't stop,” Oswald said impatiently, but Ed paused, his gaze fixed on the bullet wound above his belt.

“I did that to you...”

“And it's forgiven.”

“I'm sorry,” Ed whispered, and gently kissed the faded scar. The feel of his mouth on his skin made Oswald tremble as his erection ached unbearably.

“Ed...Ed, help me out!”

He reached for his belt and tugged at it, his hand shaking as he pulled down his zip and grasped at his hardness, desperate to free it from the restriction of his clothing.

“Slow down, you horny little Penguin!” Ed teased, “I know what you need...”

Oswald gave a gasp as Ed slid lower and took control, taking him deep into his mouth and sucking firmly.

“ _Oh yes!”_ Oswald gasped, one shaking hand tangling fingers in Ed's hair as the other gripped his shoulder tightly, _“I've wanted this for so long... I've dreamed about it...”_ he caught his breath as he began to perspire as the heat of their need for one another made his balls ache, _“Oh this is even better than I thought it would be! Don't stop, Ed...”_

On hearing those words, Ed worked on him gently, keeping a gentle grip on his hips as his mouth caressed him. Ed was still partly dressed and painfully hard, but Oswald's need came first, because this was new to him and he couldn't hold back much longer. Feeling him tremble and hearing him gasp as he grew closer to losing control was beautiful as he carefully held on to his hips, controlling his shaking body as Oswald desperately tried to thrust against him. He held him down, taking him deeply into his mouth as he sucked harder, then Oswald lost control and gave a gasp of helpless pleasure as his climax exploded. Every second of that rush of bliss was heightened as Ed sucked and swallowed until his lover's needs were spent and Oswald was exhausted and breathless and still trembling as the last trace of pleasure faded out. As Ed released him then lay beside him, Oswald felt weak as he pulled him into his arms.

“Was that okay?”

He was till recovering his breath.

“That was the best.”

Ed held him in his gaze as he reached down and freed his own erection, then guided Oswald's hand down to his hardness.

“You don't have to be gentle with me,” he said in a low voice.

He gave a gasp as Oswald touched him intimately for the first time, gripping his hardness and stroking firmly.

“I love you so much!” he said, pulling him closer and kissing him hard as his touch grew sharp and impatient. It didn't take Ed long to lose control.

“ _I've waited so long for this...”_ he gave a gasp, _“That's perfect... I'm going to lose control... all over you...”_

“ _I want you to do that... I want to see it happen!”_

Those words tipped him over the edge as Ed gave a gasp and thrust hard against Oswald's grip and came sharply, hotly, making a mess on his sheets and Oswald watched as every last throb pulsated in his grip.

It was a while before either of them could move, they just lay together in a gentle embrace, Oswald with his head on Ed's chest as Ed softly toyed with his lover's spiked hair.

“We should have done this a long time ago!” Ed suddenly remarked.

Oswald laughed softly.

“Better late than never!”

He raised his head and looked into his eyes.

“No matter what happens in the future, I'm happy. Right now at this moment, I love my life. I don't even want to think about next year or being frozen or how it could end. I just want to lay here with you and stay happy.”

“I feel the same,” Ed replied, then he pulled him closer, hugging him tightly as Oswald gave a tired but satisfied sigh and slipped into a deep sleep.

Ed held him while he slept, watching him rest with a flush to his face, warmed by the afterglow of their union. As he thought about all they had shared and how their lives would change thanks to this day, his smile faded as he thought about the future and worry filled his mind:

At this moment, Oswald was resting safe in his arms. But he knew the day would come when he would have to let go of him, and live without him while he waited and his lover was left all alone, frozen in a cryogenic chamber until a cure could be found. _It could take years..._

The thought of it ripped at his heart more brutally than ever before as he studied his sleeping face and whispered a promise:

“ _No matter what, I'll never give up hope,”_ he vowed, _“I love you too much to lose you now, my little Penguin...”_

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

For a while, life got better. His new found closeness with Ed seemed to have revived Oswald, he was suddenly full of life again, the pain still hit him hard but the pills were still working. By now Oswald was spending just three days a week at the club, tending to business as usual and even making an occasional appearance in the Iceberg Lounge at the weekends – but he never stayed long, just long enough to show the world that Penguin was still very much alive.

While his days were pretty much close to normal, his nights were spent warm in bed, between Ed and his wife. Rose and Ed and had started to talk, and both had been drawn closer by their shared love of the same man. Rose had no doubt that if her husband was forced to be gone for years whilst placed on ice, Ed would do all he could to take care of her and the baby, as sure as he intended to guard Oswald's empire. Once again, the man Gotham knew as Penguin had proved himself right – uniting had made the two people who loved him stronger together.

When he wasn't tied up with running his empire, Oswald was busy making small changes to the deal he had cut with the authorities. He had also made plans no one else knew about, covering the possibility that he might not make it. His many business interests – legal and otherwise – had been completely reworked. When Ed Nygma took over, he would find many rules were set in place that could not be breached. Eventual plans were outlined that would see several illegal ventures phased out and the money put into honest investments. He was thinking of the future – something he may not see, and the fact that he wanted his son to inherit a safe empire. For Oswald, the climb to the top in life had been like walking through a pit of snakes in the dark. He didn't want his son to know pain and loss, or to wind up in prison or Arkham asylum. The new rules were in place for a reason, and it was all about safeguarding the future. Ed would have a very long, very strict set of rules to live by, if he wanted to stay in control of all Oswald had built up. It was all prepared for his son to inherit – one day.

But there were other matters to attend to, matters he kept even closer to his heart than the secret meeting with the authorities as he added to his list of demands. With so much money at stake, they agreed to his terms yet again, after he was told this would be the very last time he had a say in legal matters regarding fugitives and in the laws that governed the city...

The final matter was something he didn't know how to approach:

 _He had a secret, the kind of secret he had been forced to keep for the right reasons._..

It often struck him as ironic that during his career as Penguin he had committed so many crimes, yet his mother still adored him. This secret involved no crime, but he knew it would break her heart, so he had said nothing for more than three years. Even Rose didn't know, and neither did Ed. The more he thought about the passing of time and how there was little time left for confessions, the more it weighed heavy on his mind. For the first time in his life, Oswald felt the need to confess and lift off that heavy weight before it was too late.

As he leaned on his cane and went over to the window, he looked to the garden below, where his mother was cutting back some plants that had long since dried up after summer had ended, it was the end of October now and Halloween was here, earlier his mother had carved some pumpkins and Ed had helped her. She had been truly enthusiastic, they were all around the house now, and the largest stood on the porch.

Now as the last of the afternoon light began to fade, Rose, who was heavily pregnant, offered to help Gertrude with clearing away the last of the cuttings from the dead plants. She refused her help, insisting she sat down at the table on the patio. Just then, Ed came out and joined them.

Oswald carried on watching, getting a warm glow as he smiled and realised he was watching his family – his mother, his pregnant wife and his Edward. He loved them all so much the thought of having to leave them soon pained him as much as the ache that was creeping though his bones and had now started throbbing inside his head. He took two pills and grabbed a glass of water and swallowed them down, then he went back to the window, watching his family as he waited for the pills to kick in before he joined them.

 _Family._ Suddenly the very thought reminded him sharply that none of them knew it, but not _all_ of his family was gathered down there...

Oswald was still thinking on secrets and regrets as a sharp wave of pain hit, and he leaned heavier on his cane, thankful it had saved him from falling. Then it hit again, this time his vision pricked with stars and he felt violently dizzy.

“No, no yet...” he said breathlessly as his heart raced in panic. He went quickly over the bed and fell back heavily, closing his eyes as he tried to will the pain and the vertigo to stop.

“ _I'm not going anywhere yet!”_ he said aloud, and then he snapped his eyes open as defiance burned in his gaze. He stayed there for a while, just lying down, needing to be sure the pain and unsteadiness was gone before he tried to get up again. He had never before had such a stark reminder that his time was running out...

 

Outside as the sun began to sink the chill crept into the air, and even though she wore a coat, Rose shivered as Ed placed a cup of hot tea on the table in front of her.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

A gentle breeze blew through the garden, sending leaves in shades of red and brown twisting downward as they turned and danced on the air.

“I feel weird,” she replied, “I keep feeling cold and then I'm not, then I get these flickering pains but they stop...”

Gertrude abandoned the gardening, turning from the flowerbed as she looked at her in surprise.

“It comes and goes, starts and stops and you feel hot and cold?”

Rose nodded.

“I think you are in labour,” Gertrude replied, “Perhaps it will be a few hours before you feel it has truly begun but it can start like that. Remember the baby was due yesterday.”

Rose stood up and another ache came flickering through her body, this time making her gasp.

“I think you're right!”

“Of course I am, it has been many years since my Oswald came into this world, but I have not forgotten what it is like,” she replied, then as Ed offered to help her inside, he felt slightly disappointed that Gertrude had got there first. He had not been part of this family for long, but he wanted to play a useful role in this, because it wasn't every day the man he loved became a father...

 

That flickering pain had not been a slow progression of the early stages of labour, the pain increased as they went back inside the house. Rose had reached the hallway as her waters broke and she felt the pain coming on much harder and less easy to bear.

“You need to get to the hospital,” Ed told her, “I'll drive. I'll just go up and tell Oswald.”

He ran off, hurrying up the staircase as he heard Rose give a gasp and Gertrude tell her to breathe slowly.

“Oswald!” he said urgently as he pushed open the bedroom door, “Rose is labour!”

Those words shook him out of his much needed rest as he briefly enjoyed a break from the pain as the pills kicked in. He sat up sharply and grabbed his cane, then staggered, thankful Ed had noticed his unsteadiness, he was at his side in a heartbeat, his hands on his shoulders to stop him swaying.

“Are you okay?”

“No,” he said honestly, “It's getting worse and the pills don't work like they used to. But I'm okay now, I have to be, Rose needs me!”

He turned to hurry to the door but slowed down again, fighting off a faint sensation of dizziness that lingered. Just then his mother's voice drifted up the stairs.

“Oswald!” she called, “Hurry, the baby is coming!”

“Let me help you down the stairs,” Ed said, “Rose is in labour and your mom's focused on her. They won't notice you're having a bad day.”

“It's not a bad day any more, it's becoming a bad life,” Oswald replied wearily, “I don't mean for my family – just me,” pain reflected in his gaze, “My son's coming into the world and I'm soon leaving it... I'm thirty four years old. It's not fair!”

Ed placed his hand against his lover's cheek.

“Oswald, your baby is coming, Rose is in labour!”

He blinked away tears, saw the smile on Ed's face and then he started to smile too.

“It's not a bad life yet,” Ed reminded him, “We need to hurry. Rose needs you!”

 

Neither Gertrude nor Rose noticed that Ed helped Oswald down the stairs, nor did they notice he was pale and perspiring from the pain that had temporarily left him weak. Rose was on the floor in the hallway with her back against the wall, breathing hard.

“Breathe through the pain,” Ed told her.

“Yes, that's a very good idea, keep breathing!” Oswald said, sounding panicked as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder for support as he knelt down beside her.

“I'm here, Rose. It's okay.”

She grabbed his hand, crushing it in her grip as she gave a sharp cry of pain.

“Rose,” Ed said calmly, “Breathe in, wait for the contraction, then breathe out slowly, try it...”

“ _You're breaking my fingers!”_ Oswald exclaimed as Rose breathed slowly through the pain and felt the worst of it lift.

“I'm calling the paramedics,” Ed said as he pulled his phone from his pocket. “I don't think there's time to get to the hospital.”

 

It turned out that Ed was right. By the time the paramedics had arrived, Rose was close to giving birth. Fifteen minutes later, Ozzie Cobblepot was born, and the healthy yell that baby cried on his first breath was the good omen that Oswald had been hoping for. The child was strong and healthy, showing no signs of inheriting the family curse.

By midnight, Rose was resting upstairs in bed and after feeding Ozzie, had fallen into a deep sleep. Now Oswald was sitting in the bedroom on a chair by the window, outside the clouds partly covered the moon and the trees shook in the wind as more leaves scattered. But here in the house it was warm, and his son was safe in his arms.

“He looks just like you,” Ed said as he joined him, looking down at the sleeping child in Oswald's arms, “He's got your hair, your eyes... even your penguin nose!”

That teasing remark just made Oswald smile as he looked up at Ed.

“I'd better put him back in his crib, it won't be long before he wants another feed. Rose needs help, she's exhausted.”

“And so are you! Let me help,” Ed replied, and he lifted the baby from his arms and carried him back to the crib beside the bed and laid him in it, then he smiled down at his lover's son.

“Sleep tight baby Penguin!” he said.

“ _Ed...”_

Oswald sounded tearful. Ed turned around to see him blink to clear his vision and he hurried back to his side, kneeling next to his chair as he took hold of his shaking hands.

“What's wrong?”

Oswald had been thinking on the things those he loved knew nothing about, and after holding his son for the first time, other memories were too strong to push aside... He kept a tight grip on Ed's hands.

“ _Holding my son on the night of his birth has made me think about the child I didn't get to hold.”_

Ed felt an ache in his heart as he thought of the pain Oswald and Rose had endured before Ozzie had come along.

“You and Rose had a miscarriage and you got through that and Ozzie is here now...”

Confusion filled Oswald's eyes. He had been looking downward, lost in his thoughts, but now he was very much back in the conversation.

“No, I don't mean then...”

“What do you mean?”

Oswald shook his head. He fell silent.

“Just talk to me,” Ed told him, keeping his voice low as Rose slept.

A flash of helplessness came to his eyes as he struggled to keep his shaking voice soft and not wake his wife.

“ _I lied.”_ Oswald swallowed hard, his eyes wide as he looked back at Ed, who was still confused.

“About what?”

“I said you were the first person I fell in love with and that is true! Rose thinks I had some experience before her... _in bed_. I kind of did, but not all the way... not _real_ love making... But there was someone, a long while back. It wasn't exactly making love, I was a virgin at the time, I told her the truth because she made a move on me and I froze and she wanted to know why. She gave me a drug, something to relax me, she said I should have lost my cherry years ago. I felt so good I thought I'd make love to her all night long. But it was a disaster! As soon as she got on top of me and it was happening, I was so excited I lasted about twenty seconds. She was really mad at me...”

Ed started to smile.

“So you had an encounter and it didn't go well. So what? You don't need to feel bad about anything! You didn't entirely lack experience, you've had a few encounters, I know you didn't go all the way with the girls that threw themselves at you at the club, but you still scored! And you had a lot of sex with that hooker – over the phone. But it doesn't matter, this has nothing to do with the baby you lost! If you think Rose lost that baby because you wasn't experienced or didn't know much about making love you're wrong!”

“Ed, you don't understand -”

But Ed was still talking.

“It's simple biology, Oswald! If you ejaculate inside a woman and don't use protection, there's a chance you'll have a baby! That's how it happens, it doesn't take skill!”

“ _But that's what I did,”_ he whispered, and his eyes shaded with sadness.

“Oh... wait... I think I got this wrong... Oh no, you actually mean you...”

Oswald nodded.

“Yes Ed, I got that woman pregnant.... twenty seconds and it was over and I guess she thought a short, pale, weak looking guy with a limp wouldn't have it in him to knock her up.”

He gave a sob as he pulled one hand from Ed's grip and wiped his eyes. He glanced over to the bed, checking Rose was still sleeping deeply.

“I never got to hold that baby to say Hi, I'm your Dad, welcome to the world...”

Compassion filled Ed's eyes as he put the pieces together and a picture formed.

“Firstly,” he began, “It's probably a blessing in disguise. She would have brought that kid up to be as sadistic as she was! And secondly, of course she had the abortion. I don't believe that woman was capable of caring for anyone. And thirdly Oswald, you couldn't have made a life with the woman who beat you so badly she left you crippled!”

Oswald stared at him, then he leaned closer, keeping his voice low.

“ _Fish Mooney?_ You think I slept with Fish? I never went _that_ far with her, she wouldn't let me!”

“Why would you want to sleep with someone who treated you so badly?” Ed exclaimed.

Oswald shrugged.

“I guess I was lonely.”

“Well, who ever this woman was, if she didn't want a baby she should have used protection, it takes two to make a mistake. You've got nothing to feel bad about.”

“ _But I have,”_ he confessed, “She didn't want the baby – at first. But I begged her to reconsider and she decided to keep it. She also decided she didn't want me in her life, because I'm trouble... she didn't love me anyway, she made that very clear. I was a twenty second mistake. We didn't get along very well after that night, I don't think we ever really got along. But she wont let me see my daughter.”

Behind his glasses, Ed's eyes widened in surprise.

“You have a daughter?”

Oswald nodded. He paused for a moment, looking down at Ed's hand as it rested warm in his grip, then he met his gaze again. There was no more need to hold back.

“My child's mother didn't want anything to do with me. It took a lot of begging for her to accept money from me. Ed, when I get put on ice and you take over my finances, you'll see there's some regular payments that go out through my account and into another one that comes up as an account used for expenses tied to the club. It's not, I have two of those – the other one sends money to my daughter. It goes through two accounts before it reaches her mother. She wants no tie to the Cobblepot name. She wouldn't even put me on my daughter's birth certificate!”

“Is your daughter okay, I mean did she inherit the genetic condition?”

“No, she was fine, that's why I was so sure Ozzie would be okay, because his sister was born healthy. But she won't let me see her, Ed.”

Ed's heart was aching as he saw pain reflected in his lover's eyes.

“You've got money, you can get a lawyer -”

“No, I can't!” Oswald said firmly, “Because if I do anything to upset her, she'll tell my mother. If Mom finds out I irresponsibly fathered a baby that's growing up without me, a grandchild she can never see, it would break her heart!”

“You're going through this pain just to be a good son?”

Oswald nodded.

“And she can never know, you have to keep this secret! Promise me, Ed!”

“Of course I promise,” he said softly, “Come here, Oswald,” and he pulled him into a tender embrace, holding him as he pressed his face against his shoulder and stifled another sob.

A sudden thought struck Ed.

“Want me to get rid of this woman?”

“No!” Oswald insisted as he pulled back, “She's the mother of my child, I just have to live with this.”

“And you've got Ozzie now,” Ed reminded him, “Focus on him... we're a family now, Oswald!”

He smiled brightly and seeing him smile lifted the pain from Oswald's heart as his tears stopped and he smiled too.

“Yes, we are.” then he remembered something else and a troubled look came to his face, “I have to tell you something else. But please don't pursue this, Ed! You'll find out when I'm gone -”

“When you're on ice, waiting for a cure. You won't be gone! Don't talk like that. Just tell me what I need to know.”

Oswald took hold of his hands once more as he carefully explained:

“After she decided to keep the baby word got out, it got out far enough to reach the ears of someone we both know and she took full advantage of that. I'm being careful how much turf I control once I'm no longer running things – but you'll see there's a piece of land just outside the Narrows that I used to own is now signed over to Barbara Kean. That's payment for a favour she did me.”

_Barbara knew the identity of Penguin's ex?_

Ed silently filed that information away at the back of his mind, as Oswald continued:

“She got involved because she knew it was a chance to take something for herself. She talked my daughter's mother into letting her babysit and then she let me go over to her apartment and she allowed me an hour with my daughter.”

“And in return for one hour you had to hand over a piece of your turf?” Ed said in disgust.

“It was a small price to pay. And a one off deal. I didn't get to see my daughter again, but I'll never forget meeting her. She's still in my heart.”

_And she needs to be in your life,_ Ed thought silently.

Oswald's eyes reflected hurt as he recalled more.

“I was so happy to see my daughter, but Barbara was such a bitch! She said _Hi scumbag, your daughter's in the next room._..She looked at me like I was a piece of trash!”

“As I said, you have Ozzie now. And your time could be short, you need to think about your son,” Ed told him.

“I will,” Oswald replied, “I have a lot to be thankful for.”

Ed pulled him into a tight embrace as he spoke tenderly, reminding him how he and Rose both loved him. Then as Rose gave a sigh and began to wake, Oswald got up from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. As Rose opened her eyes, Ed smiled warmly then glanced at his lover.

“I'll leave you two alone now,” he said, “It's been a long day and you both need some rest.”

Then he left the room as his smile faded and anger burned in his heart at the thought that Barbara had treated his Oswald so badly, taking advantage at such a sensitive time... He had promised not to get involved, but now he had to pay her a visit because he needed to know more - and there was also the fact that he refused to let anyone treat his Oswald badly and get away with it...

 

Ed could feel Riddler rising in him along with his anger as he left the house the next day. The ink was barely dry on the hurriedly signed legal agreement that stated he was now a free man, thanks to Oswald's scheming with the authorities. He knew he had to be careful how he approached Barbara.

He had looked in on the baby before he left, then gone over to the bed and placed his hand on Rose's cheek as she woke. She had smiled up at him and thanked him for his help.

“I'm glad I was useful,” he had replied, then he had leaned over Oswald as he slept heavily, on top of the covers and still in his clothes, he was still shattered from the night before. Ed ran his hand over his hair, kissed his cheek and whispered _I love you_ , then he had glanced to Rose and reminded her to make sure Oswald took his pills as soon as he woke up. 

Now as he drove through the city heading for the bar, he tried to quiet the manic inside his head as Riddler whispered all kinds of suggestions regarding how to extract information from Barbara.

“Shut up!” he said firmly as he parked his car, but as he looked to her bar, instinct told him she was already in there, ready to start her daily meetings with those who were tangled up in her weapons trade. But it was early. Butch and Tabby were probably still in bed, their arms draped around one another as they gave no thought to how Butch had chosen Tabby, a woman who had tried to kill Gertrude - over his loyalty to Oswald.

_Kill them all_ , Riddler said, and then his head was filled with a riddle and the answer was _Murder_ .

“ _Shut up!”_ Ed said again as he got out of the car, _“No killing today...We have to think of Oswald, he's sick and he needs to see his daughter!”_

Then he headed for the bar. The door was locked, so he went around the back, found it open and slipped inside.

 

“All alone today?” he asked as he entered the bar and Barbara turned sharply, shock briefly registering in her eyes as she set her sights on him.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded. He walked across the empty room, coldness shining in his eyes as he felt Riddler trying to take over.

“You gave Oswald an hour with his daughter in exchange for a slice of his turf?”

She shrugged.

“It was a good deal.”

He felt his anger rising again but held it back, remembering that killing her would put him at risk of being caught and sent back to Arkham. He was officially a free man and needed to stay that way for Oswald. Even Riddler retreated into the shadows as he silently reminded his alter ego of that fact.

“Rose gave birth to a son last night,” he stated, “And then Oswald told me about his daughter. He said you know her.”

“And he didn't tell you any more?” Barbara asked.

The amusement he saw in her eyes infuriated him as he tensed, but resisted the urge to whip his razor from his pocket.

“He doesn't want his mother to know there's a grandchild out there somewhere, a grandchild she can never meet! Oswald is dying. Even if the freezing technique buys him time, the years he spends on ice could mean he won't recover even with a cure. He doesn't have much time left, he really needs to see his daughter.”

Barbara studied him thoughtfully for a moment, her calm expression giving away nothing.

“I can believe the ice will mess him up. You were only frozen as the centre piece attraction in his club for a short while, and look what it did to you. Everyone knows Riddler's lost his edge!”

“Oswald is my priority now,” he stated, refusing to show his anger, “He's got a short time left with us, a few precious months with his son. He was weeping for his daughter last night!”

“I thought you hated him. You did the last time I saw you.”

“I don't need to explain my feelings to you,” Ed said sharply, then as he realised something, his eyes lit up.

“You wasn't invited to their engagement party. And you don't make a habit of socialising with the Gotham elite. You went there to spy - for her!”

He saw brief flicker of unease in Barbara's eyes and he flashed a smile.

“I knew it! She does - on some level - care about the father of her child! She knew he had an inherited disorder and it was only a matter of time... She wanted to know he was okay! Of course she did, if her daughter looks as much like Oswald as his son does, she sees his face every day when she looks at that child. She can't hate him, because she loves their daughter – it's just an awkward situation! Am I right?”

Barbara drew in a slow breath as she avoided his gaze.

“I can't tell you anything.”

He gave a low chuckle as he spoke again.

“I bet you'd tell me everything if I cut off your fingers one by one! Or maybe I should just plant a big bomb in this crappy little bar of yours... Who knows when it will go off, when the place is closed and empty, or maybe on a Saturday night when business is thriving? Who knows what I'm capable of?” His eyes were like ice as he laughed darkly.

“You may think I'm not as sharp as I used to be, but falling in love has made such a difference to my priorities! I really _will_ kill for Oswald. I don't think you understand how far I'll go!”

She stood there in silence, feeling a creeping unease as Ed turned away.

“Bye, Barbara...” he said menacingly.

“Wait!”

Ed stopped and turned around.

“Start talking or soon business will be _booming_ when I press the detonation button.”

Barbara didn't doubt Nygma's words. He really was crazy enough to destroy everything she had worked for, and now he was with Oswald and deeply in love he was twice as dangerous. She knew she could fight back easily – but nothing was worth the cost of the kind of devastation Nygma was capable of causing with one of his bombs.

“I can't give you a name but I do know how to contact her,” she said, “If you tell me how he's doing, I can try and persuade her to make contact with him.”

Now he had reached a real breakthrough.

“So she does care about him?”

“She loves her daughter, she has his eyes. Of course she wants to know, she's aware that he's sick. She also knows his time is running out. She would definitely appreciate knowing how he's doing right now. She asked me to come over to the house after his son was born to try and get information.”

Ed paused for thought. The sense of victory he felt at this move forward was dampened by the fact that he had to voice aloud some painful truths:

“Tell her Oswald has good and bad days. Sometimes he's very weak and the drugs are not working like they used to. He's often in pain. The plan to put him on ice is a desperate one. It could be twenty years before Strange finds a cure. All those years on ice will damage him, he may be too weak to survive. As things stand, he's a dying man. So please, let him see his daughter. Tell her that, Barbara. Just tell her the facts.”

Barbara nodded.

“I'll do what I can, but not for you,” she replied, “It's purely because she wanted to know. I'm not afraid of you or any man!”

A smile tugged at Ed's lips as he cast her a doubtful glance.

“Be sure to make that call,” he said, then he walked away.

As Barbara heard the door close behind him, she took her phone from her purse and made an urgent call. As that call was answered, she spoke at once:

“Baby daddy's opened his mouth,” she said, “Nygma's just been to the bar, asking about the woman who wont let Penguin see his kid... He's told him about you, but he's not given a name – yet. If you want this kept quiet, you should think about making contact. He doesn't have long, Ed said the drugs don't work and he's getting weaker. He also threatened to blow up my bar!”

She listened to the response as the caller said,  _I need more time_ .

Barbara's eyes turned cold as she gripped the phone tighter.

“Just do what that lunatic says! Make contact, at least arrange to see Penguin soon – Nygma is a total psychopath, I'm not seeing my bar blown to pieces over your poor life choices! Resolve this or you're on your own, honey!”

Barbara ended the call. Then her eyes filled with resentment as she thought about the threat to her bar and all that had led to this.

“ _Men!”_ she spat in utter contempt. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Rose: _'I recovered quickly from the birth. Ozzie's arrival had changed our lives, we had all become closer than ever. Ed wanted to help out as much as he could with the baby. It became almost a competition between him and Gertrude to see who would get there first every time he needed something. I was grateful for the help, too._

_Some days Oswald was almost his usual self and able to carry on as normal, but now when he conducted his business, Ed was by his side. He even mentioned to me that Oswald had killed someone over some late payments recently, but this was nothing new – he had to be feared or his rivals would think he had lost his edge. Three quarters of his business dealings were legal now. I worried about the rest, we didn't want the cops closing in when he was so close to making the whole empire legit._

_He would get bad days, of course, but now those bad days saw him stuck in bed until the pain faded out. By now my husband was on the maximum dose of pain medication. We knew there was no alternative when he worsened. Strange said he thought Oswald had maybe a few months left – by now, our wedding anniversary had come and gone and we had spent our first Christmas together with Ozzie. Our son's tests results had come back with the news we had hoped for and expected – he did not carry the inherited Cobblepot curse. Oswald had been right, his son was healthy._

_He was also right about being determined to carry on. He had first been told he had maybe a year left, but that year had passed and he was still with us and still fighting on. He went to see Hugo Strange, who told him he estimated he still had a few months – but exactly how many, he couldn't say. Oswald had smiled and replied, Maybe we will have this conversation again this time next year. Then Strange had warned him that as soon as he deteriorated, he had to return or it would be too late to put him on ice. That had dampened down his happy mood, the journey home was spent in silence._

_But there had been a development in our lives that had come to light a few weeks after Ozzie was born, and it was yet another reason for my husband to stay strong: He had told me about his daughter, and now the mother was sending him pictures and keeping him updated on his little girl. He had told Ed first – I didn't hold that against him. The way I saw it, he probably found it easier to talk to another man, and he had told the man he loved before he told me. What mattered was the woman in question was now in contact, but only by phone. I never saw her face and she kept conversation by text to a minimum. He lived to see those pictures once a month. The little girl was three years old, she had jet black hair like Oswald, she had his eyes, too. But I respected his request not to ask questions, and most importantly, not to tell Gertrude anything unless there was a real chance that little girl could come and visit on a regular basis._

_Apparently the woman wanted as little to do with Oswald as possible, she didn't even like taking his money and she didn't want any mention in his will. Oswald told me she would have no say about that, he had set up a generous trust fund for his daughter without her knowledge. We were all feeling as if things would stay like this forever, with Oswald defying every prediction made by Strange. But that time was about to come to an end, and although we knew it would happen, none of us were ready for it, especially not Oswald...'_

 

It was a cold grey day when Oswald and Ed went for a drive, Oswald sat in the passenger seat feeling too weak to do more than give Ed instructions as he drove, not knowing where they would end up. When they reached the spot where in the distance he saw the place where he had once tried to kill him, Ed felt his guts churn.

“Why would you bring me back here?” he said in a hushed voice as he looked to the water.

“Just walk with me,” Oswald replied, and Ed got out and then helped him out of the car.

They made their way towards the end of the pier, Oswald was holding his arm and leaning on his cane as Ed walked with him to the waters edge. He looked down at the water as old memories crowded his mind, along with deep regrets.

“Oh my... what a place to be on a cold day like this. You'd be so much better off back home with Rose and Ozzie, you're sick, you shouldn't be out here.”

As he said that, Ed kept his arm around him, hugging him a little tighter as he looked down at him.

“I didn't bring you here to stir up bad memories,” Oswald replied, looking up at Ed. In that moment it hit Ed just how weak his lover had become, his face was deathly pale and the shadows under his eyes had darkened heavily, but light still sparkled in his eyes as he smiled.

“After you shot me, we were apart for several years. It took me a while to recover, then some time went by and eventually I met Rose... somewhere in the middle of all that, before Rose came along, I met my daughter's mother. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't shot me.”

“You can't be glad I shot you!” Ed exclaimed.

“But I am,” Oswald replied, then he drew his phone from his pocket and held it up, showing a picture of his daughter on her birthday.

“All the choices we make in life lead us somewhere. Back then, you and I were not ready to be together. So all this other stuff happened and now I have two children – I wouldn't have conceived my daughter if things had been different between us. I may not have met Rose either. Now I have you and a family....” he paused as sadness shaded his gaze, “My only wish is that I could live long enough to have more time with you both and see those kids grow up. But at least I know I'm leaving an empire behind and a family who loves me. I never thought anyone would ever love me, Ed! I was wrong about that. Now I don't want it to end.”

Ed wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close as he felt him shiver in the cold.

“I never want you to leave me,” he said softly, and as he held him he leaned downward, placing a kiss in his lover's spiked hair.

“But I will,” Oswald replied quietly. He raised his head and looked up into Ed's eyes, “I know you'll be a good stepfather to Ozzie, and you'll take care of Rose. That's what I think about when it gets too much and I get scared. I know my family will be in good hands.”

“And that time hasn't come yet,” Ed replied, “Let's go back to the car, you need to go home and rest.”

 

The mood had been sombre since sunrise and heaviness seemed to hang in the air, even though Oswald had insisted he felt well enough to go for a drive with Ed, he was noticeably weaker and had been for a while, and the silent worry that those around him felt filled the Cobblepot home. While Gertrude took care of Ozzie, she told Rose she was happy to help, and added, “You need to take of my son. When he gets worse, we will all take care of him together. But you must let me help now with the baby, my son needs you.”

Gertrude knew, she was watching him slowly fade to weakness with every passing day and Rose could only imagine the pain she felt. But Gertrude was tougher than she looked, this was a battle she had been fighting since the day Oswald came into the world and she wasn't about to see him leave it, not until he had no other choice...

When they returned from their drive, Ed helped Oswald up the stairs. Rose had heard the door close and hurried out from the front room with a worried expression as she looked up the staircase and saw how heavily her husband was leaning on Ed.

“Are you okay?”

They reached the top of the stairs and Oswald looked down at her.

“I just need some rest, I'll be fine,” he told her, then he let Ed lead him away, heading for the bedroom.

 

As soon as Oswald was on his bed and resting, he felt instantly better. Ed lit the fire and the room filled with warmth. Then Rose came in and joined them.

“Ozzie's sleeping,” she said, “So I thought I'd spend some time with you both. Gertrude said she'll take care of him when he wakes, he's in the nursery and she's got the baby monitor.”

As she reached his bedside, he noticed a hint of concern in her eyes.

“I'm okay. I just felt weak this morning. It seems to be happening a lot more these days. But I feel great now I'm having a lie down.”

Just then his message alert sounded and Oswald took his phone from his pocket. He accessed the message and smiled as his eyes shone with love. There was a picture of his little girl, laughing as she held something that made Oswald's eyes light up with joy.

“She likes umbrellas!” he exclaimed, then as he started to send a message, Ed, who was on the other side of the bed climbed on to join him. Rose climbed up the other side, now Oswald was warm in the middle as his two lovers lay with him, watching as he messaged his daughter's mother.

 _She likes umbrellas just like her Daddy!_ he wrote.

 _It's a parasol, idiot,_ the reply came back, _She carries it like you hold an umbrella, she takes it everywhere. She also likes expensive clothing – in the same colours you wear. She's getting more like you every day. How are you?_

 _Not too good,_ Oswald replied, _it's put me on my back again but I feel okay now. Thank you so much for sharing the pictures. It means a lot to me._

He was about to hit send, then he glanced to Rose then to Ed.

“I want to ask if I can see my daughter.”

“You should,” Ed replied.

“Definitely, go for it!” Rose added.

He wrote some more, _I only have a few months left. I really want to see her. Could you bring her over to the house? I'll leave the arrangements to you._

There was a pause.As he waited for a reply, Oswald shook his head.

“I pushed my luck, I shouldn't have said that. I bet she says no.”

“She might say yes,” Ed reminded him.

Then a message flashed up.

_I'm working on something important. This is not an excuse. I will make arrangements as soon as I can – but I can't say when and I don't want to get your hopes up. Just rest and take it easy. You will see your daughter, I promise. By the way, I changed her last name to Kapelput. I thought you would like that._

“She did _what?_ ” Oswald exclaimed as he looked excitedly to Ed and Rose, “She has my family name, my _real_ family name!”

“And so she should,” Ed remarked.

“That was a nice thing to do,” Rose added, feeling sure this ex of his was not the heartless bitch she had first seemed to be – she had not wanted a link to the Cobblepot name, so instead had adopted the real family name - because she knew how much it meant to Oswald. That was a very kind thing to do, and now she was decided: If this woman ever came to the house, she would definitely make her feel welcome. To see such joy in her sick husband's eyes had warmed her heart.

Oswald sent another message.

_Thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me!_

She gave a final reply:

_Yes I do, that's why I did it. I have to go now, try and stay well, I wish you only the best. Life's too short for stupid fights. I'll kiss your girl for you. Bye for now._

As he put the phone down, Oswald was elated. He sat up and turned to Ed and kissed him fondly, then he turned back over and kissed Rose.

“I think she means it, she's going to let me see her!”

“And that's something to look forward to, _if_ she gets back in touch,” Ed reminded him, “It's great you're so happy, but we need to wait and see what happens. I hope she does let you see her, I really do, “ then he smiled as he slid his hand inside Oswald's jacket, running a firm touch over his body that felt warm through the fabric of his shirt, making him shiver.

“I think it's Penguin sandwich time!” he said teasingly as Rose laughed and shifted closer.

“What a great idea!” she said.

As her hands wandered over his body and Ed's did the same, Oswald laid back, closing his eyes with a big smile on his face. The words _Penguin sandwich_ always aroused him, because that meant the two of them wanted him in the middle, where they could both make love to him.

 

All the pain and tiredness that had slowed him down that morning was gone as Oswald laid back, giving a sigh and his wife and his lover undressed him. Ed's lips felt warm and soft as he opened up his shirt and traced a path of kisses down his body, as he reached his belt and slid the buckle free, Oswald gave a gasp as Rose ran her fingertips over his chest. He was leaning back against her now, she was holding him and whispering to him.

“I bet that feels good.”

“ _Yes it does... oh god!”_ he gave another gasp as Ed took him in his mouth, he was taking his time, teasing him, going as slowly as he could bear, making him wait as Oswald trembled.

Ed was down on him, Rose was running her fingers through his hair and turning up the kind of talk that made him even harder as Ed started to suck more firmly. As he breathed heavily and sensations of pleasure began to spark deep in his groin, there was a look of pure satisfaction on Oswald's face as the thought hit him that as long as he could enjoy mind blowing moments like this, he was still very much alive.

As the climax hit his cry was muffled and lost as his lower body trembled and Ed kept him in his mouth and Rose pulled Oswald closer and covered his parted lips with a kiss. As he came up for air, Oswald's face was flushed and his pupils were heavily dilated.

“I love you both so much!” he said as he recovered his breath.

The bed felt soft as he laid back and recovered from the attentions of his wife and his lover. They were both beside him now, and Ed kissed his hand as Rose swept his hair off his face and fondly kissed his cheek.

“We both love you too, we love you more than anything,” she said softly.

 

Later Rose got up to check on Ozzie, while Ed stayed with Oswald, who told him not to fuss as he stripped off the rest of his clothes and put him to bed.

“You need to rest!” he insisted as he folded the covers and then sat on the edge of the bed, “You tire so easily these days, it makes sense for you to slow down as much as you can.”

Oswald had been looking much better thanks to the afterglow left over from their attention, but now as he rested, his face was growing pale again.

“I might spend the rest of the day in bed,” he replied, “But I'm getting up tomorrow. Too much rest feels like giving up and I'm not ready for that yet.”

Ed looked to the phone placed on the table next to the bed, and as he recalled the messages sent by the unnamed woman, he grew curious.

“Do you want to tell me anything more about about your ex?”

“Not until I know for sure she's going to give me access to my daughter. If she lets me down, I'll have to take that and accept she's just a memory. I don't think I have time to worry too much about the things I can't have in life. I need to make the most of what's already here for me.”

Ed was thinking about the conversation he had witnessed on the phone.

“She definitely doesn't hate you.”

“She didn't want to settle down and she certainly hadn't planned to have a baby. She wanted an abortion and I begged her to keep my child. I offered to do the right thing and marry her, I said, I'll give you my name and I'll be a good father. But she turned me down instantly. She said she didn't want to be Mrs Penguin, she had plans for her life.”

“But she kept the baby,” Ed reminded him, “When exactly did you meet her, Oswald?”

He hesitated.

“It doesn't matter now, it's in the past. She was a kind and unselfish person who didn't even know who I was at the time we met, I was just some guy who needed a friend and she was there. But looking back I don't think we could have made it work. I can't regret that now.”

Oswald fell silent. Ed swiftly changed the subject, not wanting the man he loved to dwell on sad times. He laughed as he suddenly recalled an old memory.

“I can't believe I thought it was Fish Mooney!” he chuckled, “While I was still working for the GCPD I stole her phone number. I was mad at her for what she did to your leg, so I called her, from the police department!”

“What did you say to her?” Oswald asked as his eyes sparkled with amusement.

“I said I wanted to know how tough she was. She said tough enough to take me out if I threatened her. I asked her what she did to naughty boys. There was this long silence and then she told me when she found me, I was in deep trouble. She said she'd beat me to death. So I said...” he chuckled before he carried on, “I said, Fish, I'm already beating myself into oblivion with my hand on my cock! Then I hung up...” he laughed again, “I made the call from Jim Gordon's office!”

As he laughed again, Oswald laughed too.

“You're crazy, Ed!”

“I guess I am,” he replied, “After all, I am officially a psychopath.”

Then he got on to the bed and put his arm around him.

“Let's rest together for a while, my little Penguin,” he said fondly.

Oswald rested his head against his chest, then fell into silent thought:

_Ed was a psychopath. While he didn't doubt the man he loved would devote himself to caring for his family while he was gone, his only concern was how much pressure Ed could take. He would defend the business interests and his son with his life, but Rose? He wasn't sure how he would feel once he was on ice and Ed was left to look after her while he was absent. All it would take was something to push him over the edge..._

It was a fear that flickered at the back of his mind as he wondered if maybe he was worrying too much, it was too easy to get the unlikeliest of scenarios blown out of all proportion while he waited to get so sick his only choice was to be frozen alive. He silently made the decision that he would talk to Rose alone about this, just to make her aware that he worried Ed might have a breakdown once he was gone...

 

It was growing late when Rose entered the bedroom with Ozzie in her arms. Ed was downstairs, he had woken an hour before and said he would grab a shower and something to eat before returning to bed, and now seemed like the perfect time to speak with her as he held his son and she sat beside him.

“Rose, I need you to keep a secret,” he said in a low voice, “It's about Ed... I really do think he will devote his life to this family when I'm gone, but I'm not sure how losing me will affect him. If he starts falling apart, acting weird or you think he might do something stupid, I want you to call Hugo Strange. He will know what meds to put him on. It probably won't happen, but I'm trying to cover everything. Just don't panic and call the cops because that will land him back in Arkham.”

Rose felt an icy shiver run through her blood at the thought that Ed might suddenly go insane.

“You really think that might happen?”

“Probably not but I'm just remembering his weakness and trying to help him because I know he's going to be heartbroken when I'm put on ice. It could be twenty years before he sees me again. I'm not sure what the reality of that will do to him.”

Rose nodded.

“I'll remember this,” she assured him, “But I'm sure he can cope. He lives to make you happy and all he wants is to be here for us when you're away. Please don't worry, I want the rest of your days to be peaceful.”

“So do I,” he agreed, as he looked down at the child in his arms and smiled, silently deciding if he didn't make it and wasn't around to see the future, at least his children would still be here. Knowing that was a huge comfort as he cradled his baby son and tried not to think any more on the subject of his own demise.

 

Next morning Rose woke first, she went straight to the nursery to fetch Ozzie while her husband slept on and Ed lay beside him. Then Ed was woken sharply as he felt a tight grip on his shoulder.

“ _Ed!”_

He turned over to see Oswald beside him, he was deathly pale and had a terrified look in his eyes as pain gripped his body.

“ _Help me, it hurts!”_

Ed sat up sharply, grabbed his pills and gave him three, then placed a hand on the back of his head as he steadied him, helping him to drink from the glass of water he raised to his lips. Oswald was still shaking.

“ _Why does it hurt so much?”_

Ed placed his hands on his shoulders, easing him down on to the bed as his heart felt gripped with fear. This was deep chronic pain, worse than the usual trouble that came and went, and Oswald was terrified.

“Wait for the pills to kick in,” Ed told him as he got out of bed.

“ _Don't leave me!”_

“I have to get dressed. Stay in bed, I know the pills don't work like they used to but it's better than nothing...” He hurried to the door and looked out, “Rose!” he called, “Oswald needs you!”

Then he grabbed his clothing and hurriedly got dressed, keeping a watchful eye on Oswald as he lay on his back in bed, shaking and sweating as pain took over his body.

By the time Rose had joined them, one look at Oswald was all she needed to know he could no longer fight on. As she took hold of his hand he gave a cry of pain as tears filled his eyes.

“ _The drugs have stopped working,”_ he said tearfully, _“I just want it to stop, please make it stop...”_ he have another cry of pain as his whole body tensed and then trembled, his eyes reflected terror as he drew in a sharp breath, _“Fetch my mother...I want my Mom!”_

Gertrude had been up since dawn and she hurried into the room and stood on the other side of the bed, leaning over her son as he cried out in pain yet again.

“Shh,” she said softly, “Mother is here, Oswald... my poor boy, you are not alone.”

Rose exchanged a glance with Ed, who wiped tears from his eyes and then put his glasses back on. She read the expression on his face, they were both thinking the same thing: _It was time._ Oswald wouldn't last much longer, he needed to be frozen before it was too late.

“Call Strange,” he said quietly, then he went over to the bed and leaned over Oswald, who had a tight grip on his mother's hand.

“Ed, help me!” he begged.

He cupped his face in his hands, raising his head as he looked into his eyes and carefully spelled out the facts:

“Oswald, we have to go to the facility _now_. You won't survive much longer like this. Chronic pain means you have very little time left.”

More pain cut through his body and sunk deep to his bones and he gave a sob.

“No, I don't want to go, I'm _not_ ready for this! I can fight it!”

Then more pain hit and he leaned hard against the bed beneath him as he fought it, tearing himself away from Ed's touch as he struggled to regain the breath the wave of pain had snatched away.

“You have to do this!” Ed said firmly.

For a brief time, the agony had faded out. Oswald felt weaker than ever before as he gave a weary sigh and looked up at his lover.

“I don't want to be frozen! I might never come back from it!”

Ed blinked away tears as he stroked his hair. Gertrude was still holding her son's hand, but while his gaze was on Ed, she looked away, weeping silent tears for her only son.

“Listen to me,” said Ed, “You have two choices – either you stay here and let us take care of you, or you go to the facility and get put on ice until a cure can be found. If you stay here you _will_ die. That's a fact. This is the end of the line, going on with the freezing process is the only chance you have. What do you want to do, Oswald?”

He thought of Ed and Rose and then his children. As his mother stroked his hair her touch was soothing and suddenly as the pain started to flicker, he had a moment of clarity and was able to make his choice.

“ _Take me to the facility,”_ he said, _“Put me on ice. I'm going to fight this. I want to live!”_

 

The pain came and went as Ed and Rose helped Oswald to get dressed. Then he sat on the bed for another fifteen minutes, gripping his cane in his shaking hand as he waited to feel strong enough to stand. Eventually, Ed helped him down the stairs and then, with Gertrude taking care of Ozzie, they all went to the cryogenics facility together.

Ed said nothing as he stood back and watched as Hugo Strange briefly examined Oswald, who had been placed on a bed in a small private room on the first floor. Then he said he would prepare the freezing unit, and when he returned, he would be sedated before the freezing process could begin.

As more pain hit and he cried out, his mother stroked his hair and softly sang to him. Rose felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to see Ed was beside her now.

“We'll get through this together,” he said, “We have to stay strong for Oswald.”

She nodded, then reached up and briefly closed her hand over his, as in this time of need Ed Nygma felt like a tower of strength as he stood beside her.

By the time Strange returned, they were all gathered around the bed. Rose kissed her husband's cheek, Ed kissed his brow and his mother looked on with tears in her eyes. They had all said this was not the end, and that they would see him soon, but by now Oswald was delirious with the pain and was barely aware of their presence. He didn't even know the needle had bit into his flesh or feel the sting of the sedative as it was injected. Suddenly the pain lifted and he looked up and saw his family gathered around him.

“We love you,” he heard Ed say, then his eyes closed and his body relaxed.

“He is heavily sedated now,”Strange told them, “You can have some time with him before I place him in the unit – no longer than fifteen minutes, please.”

He left the room and Gertrude turned to Rose as she held out the child in her arms.

“Please, “ she said, “You hold your son now, because I need to hold mine.”

Rose took Ozzie into her arms and cradled him as her heart ached and she looked over at Oswald, on his back and deeply sedated. Gertrude wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, stroking his hair as his head rested on her shoulder.

“My brave boy,” she whispered, “My special, wonderful son... you sleep, and when you wake, all will be well. We shall wait for you.”

And while they stood there saying the last goodbye before Oswald was put on ice, no one noticed the pocket of his jacket, which was draped over a chair where he had left it, had just lit up. Two text messages had gone unnoticed, and now as his phone rang, it wasn't heard because it was on silent. The caller was sent through to voice mail...

 

While the call had gone unnoticed, far away on a lonely highway, a car was parked at the side of the road. The driver had got out, cursing under her breath as she held up her phone, trying to regain a lost signal. Her high heels clicked as she made her way across the deserted highway, then she walked back again, turning her back on the car as the bars came back up indicating signal, and she called Oswald's number again.

This time the call was answered, but not by Oswald.

“Hello?” said a shaken, tearful voice.

“Is Penguin there?”

“No, he's become too sick to fight on. He's currently in the process of being put on ice in the cryogenics facility... I just checked his phone...Who is this? I recognise this number, are you his ex?”

“Yes I am... he's frozen?”

“We had no choice. I know you wanted him to see his daughter, we need to discuss the possibility of introducing her to her brother, and her grandmother too. Oswald would have wanted that. My name is Edward Nygma, I'm his partner... his other partner. His wife also welcomes the chance to meet Ozzie's sister. What's your name?”

“I'll call back soon,” she replied, “We can't do this now, not today...I'll be in touch.”

She ended the call, giving a sigh of frustration as she turned around and the breeze whipped up the ends of her long red hair. For a moment her eyes clouded with worry as she stood there, her dress clinging to shapely curves as she thought about Penguin, and how her months of hard work had finally come up with a definite cure to save her daughter's father...She had waited until now because she had to be sure, she had never wanted to give him false hope. It felt like it had all come too late, but she wasn't about to give up.

She turned back to the car, then she stared at the sight of her daughter, standing beside the open door, wearing a black dress and a fluffy purple coat, stood beneath the shade of her dark lace parasol. Her jet black hair framed pale features and as she smiled, she looked like her father.

“I told you to stay in the car!” she said, and quickly helped her daughter back inside, securing her in the seat before reminding her, we keep the parasol _down_ in the car. Her three year old daughter was still looking at her with Penguin's playful gaze.

“Behave yourself, young lady!” her mother said, “It's going to be a busy day!”

Then she closed the door firmly and climbed into the driving seat. As she started the engine she glanced at her phone, saw the signal was still up and left it on the seat beside her. She didn't know if Penguin's family would call her again today, but if they did, she wanted to answer, as soon enough, they would be frantic with worry and she didn't want to add to an already difficult time. But she couldn't explain her plans, at least until the problem of Oswald being locked in the facility was resolved. She glanced in the mirror at her daughter in the back seat.

“It's not a problem,” she said, “I'm smart, I can do this.”

The little girl laughed gleefully, making her heart ache as she thought of the past and how her life had collided with Penguin's.

“I was nineteen when I met your Daddy,” she said as she drove along, “And he was a very innocent guy in his thirties. That's why your Auntie Barbara thinks he's a total douche – but she thinks that of all guys...She doesn't know the whole story. I was so much more experienced in life than he was, in lots of ways. He's not a bad guy. Some people might say he is, but he's not, or I wouldn't be doing this for him. Now he's in trouble, and not the usual kind that involves the cops, the poor guy needs my help. And by the way...” she glanced at the mirror again as her daughter toyed with the lace trim on her parasol then looked at her mother, “Lilly, I know you're only three and you can't understand everything I say, but I know you're smart. I'm smart too, thank goodness I am or I wouldn't have been able to figure out how to fix your Daddy...” she set her sights on the road ahead and formulated a plan as she thought of Penguin and murmured her thoughts aloud:

“ _I'm the last person you'll expect to see when you wake up, but I can fix you, baby daddy. So yet again I'm saving your life, and this time you'd better be grateful...”_ her lipstick shone red as she started to smile as she drove on, wishing her words could carry to her child's father: _“Don't worry Pengie, I'll fix you – plants can do amazing things! I just have to bust you out of the freezer first... Ivy Pepper to the rescue!”_

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

They had lingered at the facility far too long. Now Oswald had been placed in a metal container, in the lid was a small window and through it his face was visible. He looked ice cold, _sleeping_ was the phrase used for those preserved close to death, but as Rose had looked through that window, she wondered if she was already a widow. His face was coated with a thin layer of ice as mist swirled above him, his lips had turned a shade of blue. He was literally frozen in time, between breath and heartbeats until he was released from that chamber.

Her gaze had shifted to the valve at the side of the unit, above it was a button and she knew because it all been explained that after releasing the valve, that button would lift out the freezing effect. While he was so recently frozen, this method would completely revive him – Strange had said, this was in case of an emergency at the facility, or if a cure could be found within the next five years. After that, he would not revive without a shock to the heart. He had added that the method was not yet tested and all theory. There was a risk that even using the first method of revival would fail, as Oswald had been weak at the time of preservation. As Rose thought on this, she was still looking intently at the valve on the side of the chamber.

“I know,” Ed said quietly as he stood there beside her with a hand on the cold lid, “You want to reverse this procedure and wake him up and take him home. So do I, but it would kill him. He wouldn't last long.”

“It's killing me to leave him here,” she whispered.

Ed glanced at Oswald's phone, saw there were no more incoming calls and slipped it into his pocket. Then he hugged his lover's folded jacket closer and tighter, catching the scent of him. His heart felt completely broken as the thought struck him that one day, all of Oswald's suits would lose his familiar scent.

“I don't want to leave, but I need to take Ozzie home,” Rose said as she held her son in her arms. As she looked down at her child she felt sure he was now her strongest reason to carry on, although her husband was still alive, it felt as if the world had turned dark as she felt his absence painfully.

“You go back to the car,” said Gertrude as she stood beside the chamber, “I will join you both soon. I wish to say a prayer for my son.”

Ed put his arm around Rose and led her out of the room. Gertrude had started speaking quiet words as she laid her hand on the chamber, asking for god to have mercy and the angels to heal her son. Her words faded out as they walked away down the corridor, and neither Ed nor Rose spoke a word, both were wrapped in their own sorrow for what felt like the loss of the man they both loved.

 

On leaving the building, a horde of press were waiting. As expected, Hugo Strange had just announced the news to the media to further highlight the cryogenics facility. He had just finished speaking, then he stepped back, looking to Ed as he paused in the open doorway with his arm around Rose. Ed leaned closer as he spoke quietly in her ear:

“Let me do the talking, I know what Oswald wants me to say.”

Rose nodded. The press were taking pictures, calling questions, then Ed held up his hand to command silence.

“Today my partner Oswald went ahead with his plan to be placed on ice until his health can be restored. Throughout his fight he has been strong and brave, and today was no exception. We remain in hope that he will very soon be back with us and recovered. In the meantime, I am stepping in to take care of his many business matters. I hope you will all join me in keeping the former mayor of Gotham in your thoughts as we head head home tonight with the heart of our family absent. That is all I have to say at this painful time.”

As the press began to take more pictures and more questions were asked, Ed led Rose away as Gertrude followed.

“How did you come up with that speech?” Rose exclaimed in surprise as they reached the car.

“Oswald wrote it for me a couple of months back,” Ed replied, “He made me practise it, too. Get in the car, Rose, we're going home.”

He opened the door for her and she got in with Ozzie in her arms, saying no more as Gertrude joined her and Ed closed the door then went around to the drivers side. Rose was still surprised by Ed's confession:

 _Oswald had planned this? Was there anything he hadn't covered?_ Her husband was in a cryogenic chamber, and he was still surprising her from beyond his frozen sleep...

 

When Ivy arrived at the facility, the press were still leaving. She parked in the shadows, watching from a distance. By now the news had broken that Penguin was on ice and Edward Nygma had taken his place. The reports were already coming in on the radio, and Ivy switched it off as she sat in her car looking towards the building. It had been a long day, first getting supplies she needed and then heading over to Penguin's place, before hearing the news that had changed her plans.

As the last of the cars left the parking area, Ivy got out and opened up the back door. Her daughter had been asleep for a while, now she was wide awake.

“Just a minute, Lilly,” she said as she let down one side of the seating area to lay flat, “I have to get the car ready. We're going to pick up Daddy and take him home, he's coming to stay with us for a while.”

“Daddy?” Lilly said in surprise.

“Yes, your Daddy. And when he's feeling better, you can meet him properly. But we have to defrost him first.”

Then she lifted her daughter from the car.

“Don't get in the way, stay back and do exactly as I tell you, okay?”

The child nodded, then as Ivy headed off towards the parking area, she hurried along at her mother's side, still carrying her parasol.

 

Going in around the back was easy. The two security guards had been confused when a small child had run up to them, standing beneath the shade of her parasol as she smiled and said hello. Then Ivy had joined her, asked the guards to come closer and once hit by her perfume, they had become her willing servants as she gave her orders:

_Turn off the security cameras. Go to the room where Penguin is kept and defrost him, wrap him in a blanket and bring him to my car. Then you can go back to work, lock the door to his room, carry on with your night shift and forget me._

Then as they went back inside, Ivy had waited with Lilly in the car. When they came out of the building after fifteen minutes carrying Oswald in a blanket, she started up the engine. As soon as the guards had laid him on the back seat, Lilly had looked down at her unconscious father and smiled, recognising him from pictures her mother had showed her.

“It's Daddy!” she exclaimed.

The security guards closed the passenger door, then stood smiling at Ivy.

“Can we help with anything else?” one asked.

“We love to help, you're so beautiful!” said the other.

“Goodnight, boys!” Ivy replied, then she drove away from the facility, heading home at last.

In the back of the car, Lilly touched Oswald's hair and drew her hand back quickly.

“Daddy's cold!”

“I'll warm him up when we get home.”

“Wake up, wake up!” Lilly said, patting his cheek and getting no response, then she looked to the front of the car.

“Mama, Daddy's sleeping.”

Ivy glanced in the back, Oswald's eyes were closed, he was pale as a corpse and the only indication that he was still alive was the slight tremble his body made beneath the blanket.

“Hold on,” she whispered as she focused on the road once more, “We're almost home, Pengie - don't you die on me now!”

 

It was almost midnight. Rose was finally in bed, Gertrude had gone off to her room after spending a while in the nursery with Ozzie, singing him softly to sleep as she looked down at the precious baby fathered by her beloved son and thoughts of Oswald filled her heart.

Edward Nygma had never felt so lonely. He had followed instructions, he had done everything the way Oswald had asked: _Be strong for Rose. Look after my family. Speak to the press, say exactly what I tell you to say._

More responsibility would now weigh on his shoulders, he had to take over both his lover's legitimate business interests and underworld dealings next. But he could take that weight, even if coming home to a house without his love felt like he would be returning to a cold empty shell every day. The pain that was sinking deep and dark into his heart felt like an endless chasm had opened up and therein lie all the bad things. He went into the bathroom and locked the door, seeking _his_ company. He was actively looking for Riddler, on the way home in silence as they all mourned for Oswald, Riddler had started to speak in his head, the riddles were dark, the answers were _futility, loss_ and _despair_.

He was there as soon as Ed looked into the mirror. He stood there in his Riddler suit looking back at him, seeming so much stronger and more capable than he was as he stood there on the other side, sadly looking into the glass.

“I guess _we_ have to take care of things for Oswald now,” said Riddler, “But we also need to take care of things for _us_. He could be gone for twenty years. You need to be the _only_ influence that matters in Ozzie's life! Turn him into the kind of son that Oswald will be proud to call Penguin the second!”

Ed looked hard at Riddler.

“I made a promise to Oswald to take care of his family! You can't influence his son, that isn't part of the deal!”

Riddler leaned closer, projecting partly out of the mirror like an evil spirit as he spoke again.

“Do you really want as long as twenty years cuddled up to Rose? Think about this, Strange takes decades to find a cure, Oswald comes out the freezer and gets his cure and he's still youthful and handsome and by then you're old, not his Ed any more, not the one he remembers! But Rose? In his eyes, she will stay beautiful as she ages, she will always be his amazing Rose, the one who did that trick with her reproductive organs and popped out a son! And look how he spoke about his ex – he worships the women who have his children! They will both be in your way. You should think back to what he did to keep Rose by his side in the beginning. He wrecked everything she held dear!”

Ice shot through his blood as he shivered at the thought of what Riddler was proposing.

“You want me to kill Rose?”

“And the ex. Find out who she is and get rid of her! Then when Oswald returns, all he has left is you – his precious link to the past, the man who raised _both_ his children for him!”

Suddenly it was hard to breathe. Ed took a step back from the mirror.

“Oh no... _No!_ “ he said breathlessly, “I won't kill either of them!”

“You could kill Rose tonight,” Riddler replied, “She's just lost her husband. She might never see him again. This freezing procedure holds no guarantees. Her suicide would be _understandable_.”

Ed glared back at the man who suddenly seemed so much stronger than him, it felt like a losing battle as much as the sane half of his mind was screaming No.

“ _I won't kill her!”_

“Then I'll do it for us!”

“ _No, I won't let you!”_ Ed yelled.

Then he gave a sharp gasp, turning his head slowly as he looked to the locked door in desperate hope that no one had heard his raised voice. He had kept it together until now, he had to keep going and fight the calling darkness... There was silence. No one came to the door, no one had heard him... He breathed a relieved sigh and then turned back to the mirror. Riddler was gone, now only Ed looked back at him, for now the mirror was just a reflective surface and not a portal to the dark side of his alter ego.

 _But his razor was folded closed and placed on the shelf below the mirror._ He gave a gasp. That weapon had been in his pocket. Riddler had made him take it out.

“I won't let you do this!” he said sharply, and snatched it up and put it back in his pocket, deciding he would lock it away downstairs in the safe. Maybe he would ask Rose to change the combination and keep it only to herself. _But the kitchen was full of_ _knives and he knew where Oswald kept the guns locked away, too..._

“ _Stop it!”_ he said firmly, but his own reflection looked back and the inside of his head had gone quiet. For now, Riddler had retreated.

He left the bathroom feeling shaken and returned to the spare room. He wanted to spend the night with Rose, so they could wake together and hold each other, crying together at sunrise as they felt Oswald's absence heavily, but he couldn't take the chance - not while his dark half harboured such murderous thoughts...

But even staying awake didn't help. _Riddler was still there, inside his head. Then he was in the mirror. Then he was in every reflective surface. Finally, he was back in Ed, taking over his mind..._

 

It had taken a while for Ivy to reach home, then she had first taken Oswald from the car and dragged him into the house, then she had put her daughter to bed. Lilly had fallen asleep quickly after the long day, and Ivy was free at last to hurry back to Oswald, who was shivering under blankets in a room at the back of the house, right next to the vast greenhouse where she had set up her lab.

“Penguin?” she said cautiously as she approached him.

He was still shivering even though she had layered warm blankets on top of the sheets, his skin still carried a slightly frozen hue and he looked more dead than alive. Shadows beneath his eyes were as dark as damp hair and his lips had started to lose the blue shade as he breathed weakly between shivers.

She said his name again. He slowly opened his eyes and struggled to focus, seeing a blur of red hair and the shadow of a woman. Behind her, green plants rambled up a pale wall.

“Can you hear me?” she said.

He blinked, her face became clear and Oswald's eyes widened in alarm.. _.Ivy Pepper?_ He felt frozen to the bone... _Ivy had defrosted him, was she insane?_

“ _No!”_ he dragged in a breath, _“Don't do this.. I'll die! Put me back...I have to be frozen!”_ Then he gasped for air as he looked up at her, too weak and still partly drugged to do a thing to save himself.

“Listen to me,” Ivy said as she leaned closer, “Lilly was born with the Cobblepot curse. But she was strong enough to fight it because she was born to _me_ – and I've used plant formulas to enhance myself. I was able to work on a way to wipe the condition from her system when she was a baby. Are you with me so far?”

Oswald could barely speak.

“You...you didn't tell me!”

“What good would it have done?” she replied, then she continued, “Lilly no longer tests positive for any inherited illness. My formula kicked its ass. But curing you is more complicated, I have to kill the disease and then repair the damage to your body. This is why it took a long time for me to work this out. I didn't want to tell you until I had a definite cure.”

 _Ivy had a cure? All this time he had thought she hated him, and she was busy working, trying to save him?_ Oswald gave a sharp gasp as tears stung his eyes and felt brutally hot to his cold body.

“ _Thank you so much!”_

“Don't thank me yet,” she replied, “This is going to hurt. It won't gently melt your condition away, it will rip it from your DNA and destroy it. I was lucky with Lilly, she's strong thanks to my genetic enhancement, but you're going to feel rough as hell. I predict it should take around four weeks to full recovery. Just don't start complaining, don't be irritating... don't _annoy_ me, Pengie,” she paused, then her tone softened as added, “And if you do as I say and take your medicine, when you're feeling a bit stronger you can see Lilly.”

“You really want me to see her?”

It was easier to talk as the worst of the chill wore off. Now he had so many questions he barely felt the pain as she pushed a needle into the back of his hand.

“This IV contains the formula and healing agents – all plant derived. Plants can talk to each other, the formula works by one part highlighting the threat and the other part taking it out -”

“When can I see Lilly?” he asked impatiently.

“Be patient,” she told him, “Pretty soon this stuff will start to sting, then it will burn. If you rip out this line, I'll tie you down and put it back in. By morning, you'll be feeling like crap but you will be out of danger. So do as I say and everything will be fine.”

Already he could feel the formula warming as it hit his veins, but while he was still so cold, he didn't notice the intensity of the heat. A sudden thought alarmed him.

“You _stole_ me from the facility?”

“Yes, what of it?”

He shivered again then took a sharp breath as the substance entering his body started to warm up a little too much. His heart was beating too fast and he couldn't be sure if it was down to the formula or his own panic as he thought of his family, then his concern lingered with Ed.

“If my family find out I'm missing they'll be out of their minds with worry! Ed's going to be in pieces over this – I have to call home!”

“You can call them soon,” she replied.

“Soon isn't good enough!” he said weakly.

She gave a sigh.

“You can call them in a few days, when you're stronger and when I've got a new phone. My old one got damaged and I keep losing signal.”

“Why is it damaged?” he asked.

“Because I have a three year old! Lilly took it when my back was turned and dropped it in the toilet!” she pulled her phone from he pocket and showed him a cracked, water damaged screen, “You have all this to come – Ozzie is still a baby, _never_ leave your kid with your cell phone unless you want it destroyed... anyway,about you calling home - I want you to be a lot better when you make that call so your family can see the cure has worked – otherwise they'll be hunting me down. Don't worry about the facility, you've been frozen, the chamber is in a locked room and they won't check on you often.”

“Jim Gordon does security checks on the place once a month, but he's not due to do another one for a couple of weeks. But I really need to call home. Ed needs to know I'm safe.”

He was starting to break out in a sweat and as he trembled, then pain registered on his face as he began to feel the strength of the formula in his bloodstream.

“ _This is killing me!”_

“No, it's fixing you,” Ivy replied, then as he looked up at her she saw fear in his eyes and swept his damp hair back, then she gently kiss his brow. As she stepped back from the bed he looked at her in surprise.

“You kissed me.”

“That was a platonic kiss,” she replied, “And you won't be getting another one. But I will sit here and keep an eye on you for a while, as I said, this is going to be rough.”

Ivy was right, Oswald knew it as the heat in his veins turned up a notch and the pain took over. He closed his eyes, breathing hard as he thought of Ed. _He would do this for him, and for the rest of his family. This was his only real chance to save his life..._

 

Rose had barely slept. The night had been a lonely, cold place without Oswald, the sight of the space beside her pained her every time she had turned over and run her hand over the place where husband no longer slept. Eventually, after getting up twice in the night to feed Ozzie, she had gone to sleep around five am. Now she woke up as morning light streamed in through the window, and a man was standing in the room, he was wearing a green suit and leaning on Oswald's cane like it was a fashion accessory. She blinked and raised her head, then as the last traces of sleep left her, she realised she was looking at Ed.

“What are you doing?” she said in confusion.

Ed walked over to her, standing next to the bed with a cold gleam in his eyes as he said nothing for a moment, then he leaned closer and spoke in a low voice:

“ _A nightmare for some. For others, a saviour I come. My hand's cold and bleak. It's the warm hearts they seek. What am I, Rose?”_

Then his hand moved in a blur, as he whipped something from his pocket and she saw a flash of cold steel. She knew the answer was _Death_. Rose drew in a frightened breath. One look in his eyes was all she needed to know Ed was now pushed aside by his alter ego, he had gone full blown psycho. Oswald had been right, his worst fears had been proven right far sooner than he had predicted, losing him to the freezing chamber had tipped him over the edge. Now he was pinning her down as she looked up in fear, seeing no trace of Ed in the eyes of the man who had taken his place:

_Riddler had taken over, and he was holding an open razor to her throat..._

 

Far away, as dawn had broken, Ivy, who had managed to catch very little sleep during a difficult night, sat on the edge of Oswald's bed and spoke softly to him.

“Pengie?”

He was on his side, drenched in sweat and staring past her, barely hearing her as she spoke again.

“ _Penguin!”_ she snapped her fingers in front of his face and he blinked, then took in a weary breath as he slowly recovered from a night of agony. He looked up at her and as he met her gaze she smiled.

“I just destroyed the Cobblepot family curse, forever,” she said, “It's gone, I tested your blood. It's wiped out from your DNA. How do you feel?”

He took in another breath, summoning a small reserve of strength.

“I ache all over, I'm sore, I can barely move! Fetch me some water, Ivy – do it _now,_ I'm suffering!”

She looked at him thoughtfully.

“You're being ungrateful and demanding. That's a good sign. You're also starting to irritate me already. You're definitely through the worst of it!”

Then as she laughed his expression changed. He had just taken in all she had said.

“I'm cured?”

“Yes you are – but you're not fully recovered yet. It's going to take a few weeks.”

He tried to sit up and failed, slumping back against a sweat soaked pillow.

“I need to go home!”

“You're not going anywhere for a while,” Ivy replied, “You still need the damage to heal and you need a lot of rest. I'm going to get you cleaned up -”

“You don't have to do that,” he said quickly as she reached for the covers.

“I've seen it all before, remember? And you really stink after all that sweating.”

He gave a sigh of frustration. All he wanted to do was go home, he wanted Ed to bathe away his sweat and Rose to make him comfortable. He wanted his mother's cooking and to rest in bed cradling his baby son. He needed home. But Ivy was right, he couldn't have moved from this bed if he tried. He felt exhausted.

“Be gentle, I'm sore!” he reluctantly reminded her as Ivy folded back the covers.

“Just let me take care of you and don't fight it,” she replied, “believe me, I've got no intention of keeping you here any longer than I have to! I want you to get better and go home. Now I need to get you cleaned up, my daughter will be awake soon and I'll have to leave you alone for a while.”

“ _Our daughter.”_

Her expression softened.

“Our daughter,” she agreed, then the warmth of her touch as she bathed away his sweat began to lift out the worst of the pain in his aching body and he closed his eyes, giving into exhaustion and sliding into a much needed sleep.

 

Back at the Cobblepot residence, Ozzie had started to cry. The sound carried from the nursery and briefly distracted Ed, who looked around, remembering Oswald's son.

“ _Get off me, you lunatic!”_ Rose yelled, and she made a grab for his wrist with one hand, pushing the blade away from her throat as she used her other hand to aim a punch that Riddler ducked.

“Don't fight me, or this will get messy!” he warned her.

She gave a yell as the blade stung her throat, adrenaline surged as she fought back, pushing the blade away again as she tried to hold him back.

Then there was a loud crack and Ed slumped on top of her, falling limp to the bed as the razor fell from his grasp and hit the rug with a soft thump.

Gertrude was standing there with a frying pan in her hand.

“I heard you scream, I feared he had gone mad without my Oswald... you are bleeding, Rose.”

She sat up and her hand flew to her throat in alarm, she felt something warm and wet and as she looked at her fingers, she saw bright red blood.

“He cut my throat!”

“It is just a scratch, I will dress it for you,” Gertrude told her, then she grabbed a mirror from the dresser and held it up. Rose saw a small, thin red line where skin had broken. It wasn't deep enough to cause real harm, but it was still bleeding.

“Maybe I should get this checked out.”

“You are a Cobblepot,” Gertrude reminded her, “So you are tougher than you look. He did not cut you deep enough to kill you. That means it is a scratch!”

Rose felt the wound again. The bleeding was stopping. She looked down at Ed, still slumped on her bed.

“What are we going to do with him? He just tried to kill me... He's dangerous!”

“We shall see when he wakes,” Gertrude replied, “Oswald would not want him to go back to Arkham, so I think I shall tie him up for now. Perhaps he will be okay, I may have knocked some sense into him!”

As Rose looked down at the unconscious Ed Nygma, she had her doubts. Oswald had said he would need help from Strange if he lost his mind, but Gertrude seemed to think otherwise. In the time she had known her, she had got to know Oswald's mother, and there was so much more to the old woman than she had first assumed. Purely for this reason, she went along with her plan. As she sat there with her injured throat stinging, she nodded in agreement, for now leaving Ed to Gertrude as she hoped she was right about this – if Ed had to go back to Arkham, it would be the very last thing Oswald would have wanted. It would have broken his heart.

“You help me take him to the basement,” Gertrude said, “We will restrain him, then we'll go back upstairs and I will clean up your throat. But first, you go and tend to Ozzie, he is calling for you,” she looked down at Ed as her voice darkened with anger, “While you do that, Rose, I will tie him up!”

Rose got out of bed, threw on a robe and hurried off towards the nursery, where Ozzie had woken hungry for his morning feed. She felt a rising panic at the thought of Ed being tied up in the cellar – but it seemed they had no other choice. With Oswald absent, their lives seemed to be spiralling out of control...

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Ed woke up in the basement of the house, his hands were cuffed behind him, his ankles were tied and he was on the floor in the corner of the room, at the back of the well stocked wine cellar. As he rose to his knees, the chain around his waist was too firmly in place to slip off. It was fixed the brick wall behind him.

“Oh my...” he whispered as he looked about the dimly lit room, “What did I do?”

Riddler was far away at the back of his mind now, he had played his game, leaving Ed with the consequences.

“We need to work better together!” Ed said as he leaned back against the wall and tried to get as comfortable as he could manage, it had just hit him that he had let Riddler walk into his mind, take over and try and kill Rose. And then, he recalled nothing, but the ache to the back of his head told him he had been knocked out. _If not by Rose, by.... Oh god no, Oswald's mother? Some day this would get back to him..._

“Riddler, I'd kill you myself if I could! We should work together for common goals, like we used to! You can't go full on psycho and take over and try and hurt my family, you've gone too far!” Ed said loudly.

He looked upward as his voice echoed about the cellar, but no reply came back. Riddler's damage was done. It felt like his world was coming to an end. Oswald would not forgive him for this... Ed took in a few heavy breaths as he tried to ease up on the rising panic that worsened as he thought about his situation, then he realised even after what he had done, he was not about to be shipped off to Arkham – they had tied him up and left him in the cellar instead... _But why?_

The door opened and Gertrude Cobblepot made her way down the stairs. As she approached him, fury burned in her eyes.

“ _You almost killed Rose! The mother of his son! Do you think Oswald could forgive that?”_

Ed couldn't move, nor could he give any kind of apology or explanation that she would accept. There was nothing to say, except the truth.

“It wasn't me!” he protested as he started to break down, “Gertrude, I love my family – I love Oswald, I'd do anything for him. But Riddler is my dark half and he went crazy because we felt like we lost your son! It took him to the worst level of insanity...” he gave a sob, shaking his head in despair. Then he looked up at her again, desperately trying to find words that would make sense to Gertrude.

“I had no control, he was stronger than me, I was grieving and he stepped in... he was grieving too, he was _so_ angry! _He's my personal demon, can you understand that? The worst of life brings out the worst in him!_ ”

Gertrude stood over him, looking down as her expression suddenly changed.

“Oh you poor man,” she said, “Of course! A demon! Only the love a good man like my wonderful son could keep such a terrible creature under control! But Oswald is not here... I shall help!”

Ed stared up at her as he wondered what the crazy old woman had in mind.

“What do you mean?”

“I shall exorcise you,” she replied, “And get rid of your demon. It's okay, I know what to do - I saw the movie!”

 _Gertrude was going to exorcise him?_ His predicament was just growing worse.

“Oh no!” he said in despair as she reached the top of the stairs and closed and locked the door behind her firmly.

 

Soon after she had felt puzzled to see Gertrude hurry down to the cellar clutching an antique bottle filled with water, there was a knock on the door and Rose, who had covered the dressed wound to her throat with a silk scarf, opened up the door to find Bruce Wayne standing on her doorstep. His sleek black car was parked in the drive way and he stood before her with a bouquet of while lilies.

“Mrs Cobblepot,” he began, feeling awkward.

Since the news of Penguin's part demise, he had not known exactly what to say, only that he wanted to offer Rose his condolences. He wasn't even sure if condolences was the right word, Penguin was on ice. But Alfred had discussed the matter with him over supper the night before and remarked that he had to be dead, there was no chance someone as sick as Oswald could come back from a freezing process years later and be okay...This had only confirmed he ought to go over there, feeling sympathy for Rose and the baby who would grow up not knowing his father.

“Hello Bruce,” Rose said, briefly touching her scarf and suddenly feeling self conscious about the wound Riddler had inflicted, “What can I do for you?”

He handed her the flowers.

“I guess condolences isn't quite the right word,” he told her, “But for now you have a huge loss because your husband is absent. I've read about it in the newspaper – he could be in there for up to twenty years. That's got to be hard on you all.”

Rose felt moved by his kindness.

“It is,” she replied.

“I lost my parents when I was young,” he added, “I know what it's like to grow up without a father. I'll keep you and Ozzie in my thoughts.... By the way, how is Ed Nygma? I realise he must be devastated.”

“He's taken it badly” she replied.

Just then Gertrude's voice drifted up from far off inside the house, escaping through the open cellar door:

“ _The power of Christ compels you!”_

Bruce leaned a little, looking past her shoulder and into the hallway.

“Is everything okay, Rose?”

“It's a difficult time,” she replied, “Ed's devastated and Gertrude's heartbroken... Thank you for stopping by, I'd invite you in but it's not a good time. Perhaps another day?”

Bruce nodded.

“Of course,” he agreed, “And I'm sorry for you loss – I mean, his temporary loss. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call.”

“Thank you, I'll remember that.”

Bruce turned away and she closed the door, then she left the lilies on a table near the phone and hurried off towards the cellar door.

“ _I cast you out, demon!”_ yelled Gertrude, and her voice echoed up the stairs.

Rose hurried down into the cellar in time to see Gertrude flick more holy water over Ed. He looked up at Rose.

“ _Please help...”_ he whispered as Gertrude again tried to order his _demon_ to leave.

She studied his face, saw only Ed and not a trace of Riddler in full on murder mode, and decided it would be safe to get him out of this bizarre situation.

“Gertrude, I think it's worked,” Rose said, placing a hand on her arm just as she was about the throw more water over chained up Ed Nygma, who looked genuinely scared.

“Is the demon gone, Edward?” she asked.

Ed forced a smile as water splashes ran down his glasses.

“Yes, it's gone. Thank you, Gertrude, thank you _so_ much for smashing me over the head with a heavy object, tying me up in the cellar and dousing me with holy water! Just what I needed!”

“Untie him,” Rose added, “I think he needs some fresh air. I'll take him for a drive while you watch Ozzie.”

Gertrude began to free Ed, all the while she was elated her exorcism had worked.

“You demon is gone!” she announced as Ed stood up, then he rubbed at his head and gave a groan.

“I think I have concussion.”

“You are quite safe now, Rose,” Gertrude told her, “Ed is no longer possessed!”

“Thank you, Gertrude!” she exclaimed, then she took him by the hand and as he felt her do that his grip tightened out of sheer relief.

“Come on, let's go for a drive, you need fresh air,” she told Ed.

“Thank you so much,” he said under his breath, and he hurried up the stairs beside her, keen to escape Gertrude and her crazy ideas.

 

Once they were in the car and Rose had started the engine, Ed leaned back against the passenger seat and gave a weary sigh.

“Oh God, Oswald's mother is on a par with me when it comes to insanity! She chained me up, actually _chained_ me in the cellar and _exorcised_ me!”

“Where's Riddler?” Rose asked, casting him an uneasy glance.

“I think that blow to the head knocked him out of orbit for a while. But hurry, I must see Strange – he can help. Riddler's going nuts over Oswald not being around. I need anti psychotics again.”

“Then we'd better hurry. By the way, I'm not mad at you. I don't blame you, Ed. I blame Riddler. The sooner we get you there, the sooner this is under control.”

She sped up, taking to the highway as she kept her gaze fixed on the road. The thought that Riddler could suddenly emerge again and still be in kill mode was a frightening thought...

 

When Oswald woke up, movement was a little easier and the aches and pains had almost faded out. Ivy came into the room and finally disconnected him from the IV, it was a relief to not have that needle buried into the back of his hand any more. She dressed the puncture wound and then helped him to sit up.

“Have you changed the sheets?” Oswald wondered.

“You crashed out while bathed you. So I finished doing that, then I changed the sheets. There was no choice really, they were soaked in sweat and at some point late night while you went through pain, _someone_ wet the bed.”

His eyes widened.

“Never repeat that, especially not to my mother!”

“Why would I do that?”

She placed a plate of sandwiches next to the bed.

“Try and eat something, I made your favourite.”

“Tuna?”

“Of course.”

He grabbed a sandwich and his arm felt weak as he tried and failed to raise the food to his lips.

“I'll help,” she said, taking the sandwich from him, “You're too weak to feed yourself.”

She held the sandwich closer and the smell of the tuna finally reminded him he was starving. He took a bite and started to eat. It would be slow progress, even chewing felt like too much work, but gradually, he managed to eat half a sandwich, then she fed him the other half. She followed that by making some tea and helping him to drink it, then he laid back on fresh sheets, closing his eyes and smiling as he realised all of the pain was completely gone.

“I can't wait to get stronger and go home,” he murmured.

“Not yet, Pengie, you have to get a lot stronger for that,” she reminded him, stroking his hair as he slipped into heavy and restful sleep. Then she heard the door creak and she looked around to see Lilly peering in.

“Out!” she said in a hushed voice.

“I want Daddy!” she insisted.

Ivy went over to the door, pausing to glance back at Oswald.

“Daddy wants to see you too,” she told her daughter, “But he's not better yet, He needs a lot of rest, let's leave him to sleep for a while. He won't wake for hours and I have to go to town and get a new phone.”

“Can I have that one?” her daughter asked, pointing to Ivy's water damaged phone as she drew it from her pocket.

“Maybe I'll let you take pictures on it,” she said, “ _if_ you're good! Now come on, we have to go out.”

She left the phone on the table next to Oswald's bed, then took the child by the hand as they left the room. On the way out, Lilly glanced back at her sleeping Daddy then she smiled, feeling glad to know he was here at last – before today she had only ever seen him in photos her mama kept on her phone...

 

Once they arrived at the facility Rose wasted no time, hurrying inside with Ed and asking for Hugo Strange. He was working in his lab and took twenty minutes to join them, then he finally led them to his office. As she sat there listening, Ed hid nothing as he told Strange about what had happened.

“...And so you see, Riddler is loose... _was_ loose. He could get loose again. I need your help,” he told him, concluding the tale of how he had almost killed Rose.

“I won't go back to Arkham,” he added.

Then he sat there, tense and worried. After a brief pause he remembered something else:  
“I have a sickening headache and I feel mildly nauseous. I think it was from the frying pan.”

“I will fetch some antipsychotic medication for you,” Strange said, “And I'll check you over for concussion. I recommend if you are mildly concussed you go home and rest.”

Ed gave a sigh.

“I'll have no choice – it's rough as hell going on those pills for the first few days.”

“But it will send Riddler to sleep or at least down to a manageable level,” Strange replied, then he left the room.

Ed turned to Rose and took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

“Thank you so much for not calling the cops, and most of all for not having me sent back to Arkham!”

Behind his glasses, she saw tears in his eyes.

“Oswald said he thought you might lose it at some point,” she confessed, he made me promise to bring you here if that happened.”  
 _“He knew?”_

“He's Oswald. He's on top of everything,” she replied.

“I know you said it was Riddler but my hand was holding that blade. I'm so sorry!”

“It's forgiven,” she replied, “And you'd better take these meds or it won't be forgiven a second time!”

“I will take them,” he vowed, “I swear this won't happen again, you're family, and I have to take care of you. I can't mess up in any way – I owe it to Oswald to stay sane.”

Strange returned and handed Ed the medication. Then he checked him over and said he had a slight concussion and advised him to go home and rest. He also added that Ed needed to stay on the meds for at least a year. He was so grateful as he agreed to the pills - at that moment he would have agreed to anything. He was just thankful he was still a free man after letting his dark side take over' the outcome could have been far worse...

 

On the way out of the facility, they lingered by the corridor that led to Oswald's room.

“Shall we go and see him?” Rose suggested.

“He wanted me to visit no more than once a week,” Ed replied, “He thought that if I came here too often it would be bad for me...but I do need to see him, yes, I think we should do that.”

They made their way down the corridor, pausing to show ID to a security guard, who unlocked the door and then waited outside. Ed felt his heart ache as he looked to the chamber.

“It's crazy to think he's in here...so alone, so cold...” as he spoke his head was still aching, but he had taken a strong dose of the medication before leaving and had no fear of Riddler rising with murderous thoughts any time soon.

“I know he won't realise we're here,” Rose added as she stepped closer, “But it matters that we visit when ever we can.”

Ed walked over to the chamber to join her, feeling slightly stronger now.

“I'm going to visit once a week from now on just like Oswald wanted, and every time I see him, I'm going to place a rose on the lid of that chamber. I'll do it for twenty years if I have to. One day he will wake and know that I, Edward Nygma, came here every week with a rose for my little Penguin...”

His eyes looked glassy, it was a combination of feeling tearful and the meds kicking in. He placed his hand on the chamber and looked through the window.

“I do love you, Oswald...” he stopped, falling silent as he stared into the empty chamber.

“ _He's gone!”_ he said in panic, _“He's not in there!”_

“Ed, it's your meds, your eyes are going blurry... of course he is, where else would he be?”

Rose looked down into the chamber. It was empty. Not even a twist of icy mist swirled, it had been thawed out and Oswald's body was gone...

She gave a gasp and looked sharply to Ed as she pulled out her phone.

“Oh my god, you're right! I'm calling the GCPD...I want Jim Gordon to handle this personally!”

“Where's Strange?” Ed said darkly as somewhere at the back of his mind Riddler was suggesting murder, but he was partly blocked by the medication. Now it was Ed's rage that was coming to the fore.

“ _Strange!”_ he said again in fury, then he hurried from the room.

 

When Jim Gordon got the call, he felt weary. First Cobblepot had been one of many powerful criminals to make their mark on the underworld. Then he had become king of Gotham in the eyes of the crime leaders. His next move was to cut free three quarters of his illegal dealings and close in on some of the most powerful companies in Gotham, making the kind of investments that would make him a multi millionaire, with some of that money used in the venture earned from his protection rackets. Now he was still causing mayhem from beyond the grave – or the freezer, or whatever cryogenic sleep actually meant. _His body had been stolen from the facility._

Jim hurried over there at once, and Harvey went with him. As they entered the building, Hugo strange stood in the corridor looking pale and shocked. Ed Nygma was standing with his back against the wall, staring at nothing as his eyes looked tearful and he clenched angry fists. Rose was visibly upset, too.

“I had no reason to believe anyone would steal his body!” Strange protested to Rose, “We have many people here in frozen units, we have guards, we have locked doors...how much more protection do those sleeping between life and death need? I think this may have some kind of revenge crime... an underworld matter. Perhaps an enemy did this.”

Nygma turned and glared at the two cops.

“You'd better find him before he dies!” he said as his eyes burned with rage and a tear spilled down his cheek, “My Oswald had no time left when he was frozen, he won't survive long outside of that freezing unit!”

“We will do what we can, I promise,”Harvey replied, then he briefly patted Ed's shoulder before approaching Strange to question him about security at the facility.

Jim focused on Rose, she looked utterly shaken by what had happened.

“I keep thinking, he's still alive, who ever did this wanted him alive! He's got maybe a day or two without the freezing unit. He's going to be in so much pain!” she gave a sob.

Jim felt useless as he watched her cry. He wasn't about to criticise her choice of life partner, of course marrying Penguin meant expecting trouble because the man attracted it like a magnet, but she and Penguin had been through a lot together, losing their first child, then no doubt worrying for the whole nine months during the second pregnancy. All the while, Oswald had been sick and knew he was living under a death sentence. Cobblepot was not exactly his favourite person, but as Harvey had once pointed out, there were worse people in Gotham than Penguin. The guy needed their help.

“If he's alive, we'll find him,” he vowed, “I'm sure if he's able, he'll find a way to make contact. He's Penguin, even if he's weak he'll find a way to fight back.”

Just then Harvey turned from Strange and called to Jim.

“Please believe me!” Strange was protesting, “I have many frozen bodies here, all of them preserved under the Gotham City guidelines.. I would not experiment on any of them, I swear your suspicions are wrong, I would do nothing to risk being prosecuted again!”

“We still have to be sure,” Harvey added, joining his partner, “Jim, we have to search this place top to bottom. We need to be sure Strange isn't using Penguin for one of his experiments. Then we can pursue other possibilities.”

Jim nodded.

“You're right, we do need to be sure.”

“But I am innocent!” Strange protested.

Then the breath was knocked form his lungs as Ed Nygma slammed him up against the wall by the fabric of his white coat.

“ _Where is my Oswald?”_ he demanded in fury, _“You tell me where he is right now or I'll kill you with my bare hands!”_

As she looked on, Rose knew this was not Riddler speaking. This was Ed, desperate to find the man he loved.

“Nygma, let him go!” Jim said sharply, “Or I'll throw your ass in jail and you won't be any use to Penguin! Don't make me do this, you can't afford another conviction.”

Ed let go of Strange, who slumped against the wall, breathing hard.

Now Harvey took over.

“Rose, Nygma...go home!” he ordered, “We will search the facility, interview the staff, check the CCTV and then we will come over you, at home, and tell you our findings. We won't rest until he's found, but you have to get the hell out of our way and let the GCPD do its job.”

Rose held out her hand to Ed.

“We have to leave. Please Ed, don't mess up, think of Oswald. Let's go home.”

Rage was burning in his eyes, along with tears that glazed them as he met her gaze.

“Come on, let's go,” she said again, and he looked at her outstretched hand then grabbed it.

“ _I just want my Oswald to be okay!”_ he wept, as Jim and Harvey looked away.

Rose led him away towards the exit and Ed's head was still bowed as he continued to sob.

Jim turned to Harvey quickly, knowing they could not afford to waste time because Oswald didn't have much time left.

“I'll search the facility, you talk to the guards and check the CCTV,” then he turned to Strange, “You wait in your office. We'll have a few questions before we leave,”Jim checked his watch, “I want this place swept and us gone in thirty minutes, then we have to get every available officer on this case, someone must have seen something!” Then he headed off to the elevator, to search the place from the top floor downwards.

 

When Oswald woke up, he felt even better for the deep sleep.

“Ivy!” he called out, “I'm starving, I could kill for another tuna sandwich!”

There was no reply. Calling out had made him feel weak, it had happened fast and served as a reminder that he needed a lot of rest to get over his ordeal. He gave a sigh, sinking back against his pillow as he looked to the door.

“ _Ivy!”_

Still there was no reply. Then he remembered she had said she would be busy with Lilly. His gaze fell on the phone next to the bed. It would take some effort to move that far, but if he could reach that phone, he could call home and speak to his family... He reached for it, but the phone was just out of his grasp.

“You can do this!” he said under his breath, summoning all of his limited strength to shift over on the bed and try again, “Think of Ed... you can speak to Ed now...” he stretched for it and grasped the phone, then slumped back exhausted on to the bed feeing slightly dizzy.

His hands shook as he raised the phone, then he smiled as he saw the picture on the screen: It was Ivy and Lilly. As he accessed the phone, he glanced to the photo album and his curiosity kicked in. The battery was on fifty percent, he had enough time to take a look through the pictures before he called home...

He glanced at the list of albums. There was one called Daddy.

“ _Daddy?”_ he said in surprise.

Then he opened the album, and was stunned to see pictures from back in the days when he had been campaigning to be elected as mayor of Gotham. Then there were pictures taken during times he had spoken with the press, and he found a few from the grand opening of the Iceberg Lounge, back in the days after the refurbishment when Ed had been the centrepiece attraction. Then he saw pictures that had not been taken from news reports : there were a couple of pictures of him, taken while he was sleeping during his recovery from the gun shot wound. In the pictures he seemed to be healing well, this would have been close to the time Ivy had seduced him...

“You've been showing Lilly pictures of me?” he said aloud, “You want her to know me, you always did!”

Then he looked through more albums, and came across a video clip. He played it and settled back comfortably to watch:

Barbara's apartment. The phone was picked up from the table, then turned around and he was surprised to see Lilly looking into the camera. Here she was older, at least three, and stood beneath a dark lace parasol as she gave an impish smile.

“Hello!” she said brightly into the lens.

“ _You're so like me!”_ Oswald exclaimed.

Then Lilly began to walk about the room, and turned the camera on to Ivy and Barbara, who were sat at the table together.

“You're crazy doing this,” Barbara told her, “You saved your child, I understand that of course – but Penguin? You want to save his sorry ass? I've heard a rumour he's dying. It's probably for the best, I mean, look at him – he's been crippled for years, and he gave you a sick baby!”

Oswald drew in a slow breath as he looked coldly at her on the screen.

“Oh Barbara, you cold hearted bitch!”

“That wasn't his fault – and he's Lilly's father. Once I know for sure I can cure him, I can explain about Lilly and how I fixed her, I didn't want a sick man to know his child was unwell. Soon I can tell him everything and he's got nothing to stress over.”

“You're wasting far too much time on that thirty something douche bag with a limp and bad genes who got you pregnant at nineteen!”

Ivy glared at her.

“He was a scared inexperienced virgin! It was all my doing, I wanted him and we were fooling around, I'd got him in the mood with a plant based love drug to loosen him up – he lost control the minute we started having sex.”

“Oh no, don't tell her that!” Oswald exclaimed, then he cringed as Barbara gave a mocking laugh.

“Who would have thought it, Gotham's crime king, the nervous virgin?”

“Shut up, Barbara, it's not funny! Don't you have any respect? He's not got long to live unless he takes my formula.”

“I don't respect any man,” she replied, “They're all the same and Penguin would be no great loss to the world!”

“That really hurts!” he said bitterly as he carried on watching.

Ivy got up from her seat.

“ _Oswald's dying. I'm going to help him and I don't care what you think. By the way Barbara, also...fuck you!”_ she said in a low voice as shock registered on Barbara's face, then Ivy headed across the room and took the phone from Lilly.

“We're going home, sweetie,” she told her.

“Wait, I was only saying what I think -”

“We don't care what you think, we're leaving,” Ivy replied, and then as she headed for the door as Lilly, oblivious to the quarrel, skipped on ahead, the recording ended.

Oswald stared at the screen. He had known Barbara could be a heartless bitch but all he had heard had been so hurtful. He thought about the day she had let him see Lilly when she had been a small baby, an hour with his daughter for a slice of his turf... when he was feeling stronger, Ivy needed to know about that.

Exhaustion was hitting him again, but he fought it as he accessed her call list and found his number. He hoped his phone was still switched on, as Ed would be handling his business calls and it made sense that he would have it with him. He looked to the call button and his eyes blurred as another wave of exhaustion hit him.

“Stay awake...” he murmured, then he blinked several times, trying to fight exhaustion as he found the number and made the call. It rang and rang and then went to voicemail. He hung up, his hand slumped to the bed as he gave a weak sigh. Ivy had certainly been right about how much rest he needed. That formula had saved his life but left him with no strength at all. He thought of Ed, felt an ache in his heart and then took a few slow, deep breaths.

“ _Just lift the phone, Oswald!”_ he said in frustration as his weak hand gripped the phone and he managed to pull it close, then he held it steady in both weak hands as he called the number again. It rang several times and the more it rang, the more he felt like sleeping. Then it was answered, and he heard Ed said a quiet _Hello_ and suddenly all the weakness in the world wouldn't have stopped him from speaking, not now he heard the voice of his love.

“Ed, it's me!” he said, catching his breath as he summoned the strength to say much more, “I'm alive, I've had an alternative treatment and it's worked! The Cobblepot curse is no more! Did you hear me?”

There had been a pause. Then Ed's voice sounded tearful.

“Is that really you, Oswald?”

“Of course it's me! Someone very gifted was working on a cure for my condition and they didn't get chance to give it to me because I went for the freezing procedure. So when they found out the formula worked, they got me out of the facility and gave it to me. I'm going to be fine!”

“Where are you?” he said, and Oswald heard all despair leave his voice now he knew he was on the road to recovery.

“This is awkward, I'm with someone I can trust. I didn't tell you... I tried to tell you but nothing was definite and I couldn't say much... I really want to come home. I'm very weak, I'm told it will take about a month to recover.”

“That's a lot sooner than twenty years!” Ed replied as his voice trembled with emotion, “Now, why can't you tell me where you are?”

“Lilly's mother cured me. My daughter was born with the family curse. She cured her, then found a way to cure me, it was a plant based remedy. She said when I'm a bit stronger I can spend some time with Lilly. She wants me in her life, Ed, she's going to give me access to my little girl.”

“That's wonderful!”Ed exclaimed, “But I wish you was here at home, I want to be the one nursing you back to health.”

“She knows I want to go home,” Oswald replied, “I'm hoping it might be possible in around two weeks. I won't be fully recovered, but I need to be with you and Rose and mother. And I miss my son _so_ much!”

Ed paused for thought, then as he spoke again, his voice was filled with warmth.

“I just realised why you took me to the pier that day. You wanted to tell me about her, you said if not for me shooting you, Lilly wouldn't have been born. I get it now, I know who took care of you after the shooting. No one else would be able to use a plant based remedy to cure you, Oswald. Lilly's Mom is Ivy Pepper.”

“You're right. She saved my life, I'm so grateful to her. When this is over, we need to think of a way to thank her. But promise me you won't tell Mother about her or Lilly until I'm ready to explain. It's important to me that my Mom understands how it all happened.”

“Absolutely,”Ed replied, “And I'm counting the days until you're home, my little Penguin!”

Oswald gave a tired sigh.

“Ed, I have to sleep now. I'm exhausted... I love you.”

“I love you too, with all of my heart,” Ed replied, and then Oswald ended the call.

His arm felt like lead as he placed the phone back on the table, then he rested, closing his eyes as he gave a tired sigh. He was truly exhausted now and could fight it no longer as he slipped back into a deep, healing sleep.

 

Back at the Cobblepot house, Jim Gordon had just turned up with Harvey and was speaking to Rose at the front door as Ed joined them.

“...So there's no indication of any wrong doing by Strange,” Jim said, “And CCTV shows nothing at all. Can you think of anyone who might have had a grudge against your husband?”

“There's no need for any of this. He's okay!” Ed announced with a smile as Rose shot him a surprised glance, “He had some kind of deal going with a natural remedy specialist who was able to treat him successfully. The method wasn't perfected until he was on ice and I guess they had an arrangement that if a cure was found, it was to be administered as soon as possible. Sure beats waiting two decades! My Oswald is safe and well and recovering. He will be home in two weeks.”

“Where is he?” Rose demanded.

“We need to know that too,” Harvey added.

“When he calls back I shall ask him to call the GCPD to clear this up,” said Ed, “But you don't need to search for him, he's at a location he wishes to keep to himself, and he's been successfully treated. I'm _so_ happy!”

Ed lunged forward, hugging Jim, then he reached for Harvey, who stepped out of the way just in time for Ed's grip to reach at thin air.

“We're happy for you too, Mr Nygma,” Harvey said, “Be sure to tell Penguin to call us within forty eight hours.”

Then they left, and as Ed closed the door, he grabbed Rose, lifted her and spun her around before setting her down again. Joy shone in his eyes.

“He's okay!”

But Rose had been thinking about Oswald's mother – so far, they had managed to keep the secret that he was missing, to spare her further pain, but she knew his news of a cure would give the old woman the peace of mind she needed after months of worry for her son.

“We should tell Gertrude.”

“Yes, of course – but not the part about who saved him. His ex did it, the mother of his daughter. Her name is Ivy Pepper.”

Rose had never heard of Ivy, nor did she care to ask questions because at that moment, all that she wanted to think about was the reason her heart had just lit up with joy. There would be no more heartbreak, Oswald was cured, and soon, would be coming home.

“I knew he would beat this one way or another!” Ed exclaimed.

Rose hugged him tightly as they stood in the doorway, united by their relief and both longing for the day when the man they loved returned home. But Gertrude was yet to learn the tale of Ivy Pepper, the woman who had saved her son – the same woman who had kept his daughter – her grandchild - away from her family for three long years...

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

Rose: _'It had been a hard time for all of us. But the darkness lifted as soon as that call had come from Oswald. We didn't have to mourn or fear for the future any more – he was coming home. And he would be coming home to a family firmly united._

_When I told Ed I'd forgiven him for that day when he went crazy, I meant it. As soon as he went on those meds, he kept his promise to stay on them. He was still Riddler, under the surface, but I knew his thoughts of despair and his dark and murderous plans were gone. He had a reason to carry on, he had the man he loved returning to his life to look forward to._

_We told Gertrude together, we explained everything but the identity of the person who had saved him. Only Oswald could tell his mother about Ivy and the child she didn't know existed._

_Oswald called back the next day and Ed barely had time to tell him he needed to call the GCPD to clear up his disappearance, when Gertrude snatched the phone. She spoke to him for twenty minutes, even though he told her several times that he was tired and needed to rest._

_He promised the next time he called it would be a video call, so that we could see he was making a good recovery. I knew we wouldn't have to wait long, he sounded stronger already and although it was clear Ivy was looking after him, he wanted to be with us. It wasn't long to wait compared to how long he might have been frozen in that chamber, it was just a few weeks, but to us, it felt like months, that was the hardest part, waiting for Oswald to come home.'_

 

Now the weather was growing chilly, the skies over Gotham seemed permanently grey. Several days had passed by since Oswald had called home, Ed kept his phone with him everywhere he went in the hope that it would ring. But not hearing from him for more than two days made him anxious, even though he tried not to show it in front of the rest of the family. He kept busy helping Rose with Ozzie, he had offered to help Gertrude in the kitchen but she had insisted she was perfectly capable of cooking alone, as she had all of her life. He didn't want to insist because she could be deadly with a frying pan.

By now he felt confident to take on Oswald's business dealings, and his main worry had not been Riddler coming to the fore and taking over, but how to handle some of Oswald's deals – especially a certain matter involving Rose's late father's company. Those papers had been locked away in the safe along with the many notes he had been left, and the date was very definite on a certain deal. He went away quietly and carried out the instructions on a very tense afternoon accompanied by Victor, who for once did not require a weapon. It was the biggest legitimate business deal Oswald had ever achieved, and it could not wait any longer and he had known that matter would have been in Ed's hands. Ed also knew he could not discuss the matter with anyone – for now, it was a huge secret. He was also hoping for this reason, that Oswald would call to be sure the deal had gone through. But so far, the phone had stayed silent.

Ed was still feeling anxious when he arrived home, that deal still on his mind, then Gertrude had told him again to leave her alone to cook, and Rose was upstairs with Ozzie, so he had taken a walk in the garden alone, looking to trees that were almost stripped of leaves as the chilly wind blew with a promise of winter on the way. He was lost in his thoughts for a while, then Rose joined him and handed him a cup of hot tea.

“Gertrude told me you're standing alone in the cold, and that must mean you're missing him,” she said, handing him the tea, “We all are, you're not alone, Ed.”

“It's not that I don't care about you all,” Ed replied, pausing to drink from the mug, “But nothing feels the same without Oswald. I just want him home. Then I think about how I went crazy and what almost did -”

“Enough!” Rose told him firmly, “That's in the past. I'm more interested in the future, with Oswald and you and us being like we used to be. _Why don't you sleep in our bed any more?_ ”

That was a difficult question. Ed watched the steam rise from the mug, then he heard the scatter of dry leaves and watched as more fell from shedding trees as the breeze blew and shook the branches.

“No while he's away,” he replied, “It wouldn't feel right, not after what I – what _Riddler_ did. It's not that I think he'll do it again, it's just how I feel about it. And I just want everything back the way it was. I was so happy with the three of us, nothing feels the same without my Oswald.”

“What about today, where did you go?”

“Business.”

“What business?”

Ed shook his head.

“I'm sorry, I can't say a word about it. You'll have to ask Oswald when he comes home. I made a promise.”

“You're keeping me in the dark?” said Rose, “Since when did _that_ happen?”

“It's nothing bad,” Ed promised, “Last time I spoke to him, Oswald said he wanted be the one to surprise you, so I'm not saying another word.”

Just then his phone rang.

“It's Oswald!” Ed said excitedly, handing the tea back to Rose.

It was a video call. His hand shook as he accepted it and then he couldn't stop smiling as he saw him on the screen, he was sitting up in bed and looking better than he had for months' his little Penguin was recovering rapidly.

“You look great, Oswald! Please tell me you're coming home soon.”

Oswald smiled, the sparkle was back in his eyes and even his pale skin seemed to have a healthier glow to it.

“I will be coming home eventually. I might have to wait another two weeks. I'm not fully recovered, I tire easily and I'll need a lot of rest when I get back, but I'm out of here as soon as I feel strong enough to leave. Tell me about today. Did the deal go through?”

“Yes, it went just fine. I asked Victor to watch everything I had to do and I asked him if I did it like you would have, and he just shrugged said probably, he didn't know about these things, but they said it was all sealed.”

Rose looked on, listening as she wondered what this was about.

“Rose is here,” Ed added.

She shifted closer, looking into the camera.

“You look so well!” she said as tears of joy filled her eyes.

Oswald had settled back, sitting up in bed and leaning against comfortable pillows as he smiled, and there was a look in his eyes that she couldn't define – he was happy to be recovering, but happy about that deal too, what ever it was about, it was something big...

“How's my Ozzie?”

“He's up in the nursery sleeping,” she replied.

“Don't wake him, just kiss him for me and tell him he's going to see Daddy soon.”

Then Oswald paused as worry clouded his eyes.

“I think you should put me on to Mother. It's time I told her about Ivy and Lilly. I want her to know before I come home, she's going to need some time to get used to this.”

“You don't need any stress,” Ed told him, “Are you sure you want to tell her now?”

Oswald nodded.

“Just put her on the phone, Ed.”

They had turned back and were heading towards the open door.

“She's in the kitchen,” Ed told him, “I'll put her on now.”

 

They went back inside the house, as they entered the kitchen Rose closed the door behind them.

“Oswald's on the phone!” he said, and Gertrude turned away from the cooking and hurried over.

“I'm passing you to your Mother now,” Ed told him.

“Wait – I'll need to speak to Mom alone, so I'll say goodbye now, Ed. See you soon, love you!”

“I love you too,” Ed said as he smiled.

“Rose?”

She leaned in and blew him a kiss and he blew one back.

“Put my Mother on the phone,” he said, “I'm ready to talk to her.”

Ed handed the phone to Gertrude, then exchanged a glance with Rose and they left the kitchen and waited outside in the hallway. They both knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation, and it was best had as a private conversation.

 

Gertrude was overjoyed to see her son looking so well. She blinked away tears of joy and then began to speak.

“Oh my darling son!” she exclaimed, “You look so well! It is like a miracle!”

“It feels like a miracle!” he agreed, smiling warmly, “As soon as I'm strong enough I'm coming home. I still need to rest for a while, it's left me feeling very tired and weak. But I'm improving every day.”

“Of course you are, you are so strong and brave! How I wish I could hold you in my arms! You should come home now, I will look after you, after all you have been through you need your mother, Oswald!”

“I'll be home as soon as I'm well enough,” he promised her, then his smile faded.

“Mom, I have to tell you something. Please don't yell at me, don't be mad because I've been very sick and I'm still recovering...” he paused, taking in a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a moment then he looked into the camera as Gertrude started to worry.

“What ever is it?” she asked.

“A few years ago - after I was shot by Ed - a young woman came into my life. She was the one who treated my gunshot wound. Something happened between us, it wasn't planned, it was just one of those things... I got her pregnant, she didn't want me around, it wasn't a relationship, she just wanted to bring our baby up on her own... but since I got sick she's been very helpful and we're friends now and she wants me to see my daughter – your granddaughter, I'm going to bring her over to the house, she's letting me have proper access, I can be there for her, I can be a father to her...I just hope you can forgive me for not telling you before.”

Gertrude stared back at him through the phone, her eyes wide.

“I have a grand daughter?”

“Yes, her name is Lilly, she's three and a half years old. She's just like me.”

Gertrude drew in a slow breath.

“She kept this child from you all of this time?” she asked bitterly, “Your own flesh and blood?”

“It's complicated -”

“It is _not_ complicated! I think this temptress took one look at you and understandably wanted you, my handsome son – but to use you for a child and then shut you out?”

“Mother, please,” Oswald begged, “Don't be like this, I've been very sick, please don't make me stress over this! It's not like that, she had reasons, circumstances... and if you knew what she did for me -”

“I want to know nothing about that woman!” she said sharply, “The child can not help any of this, so I do not blame her – but that woman will never be welcome in my home!”

Oswald gave a weary sigh.

“Please don't be like this, Mother!”

Her expression softened as she noticed he was visibly tired from the prolonged phone call.

“You look weary, my precious son. We shall talk no more about this woman who stole your child. Your family is here, waiting for you. Rose and Ed love you and your son needs his father. Please come home as soon as you can.”

“I'll see you soon,”Oswald replied, “I should go now, I'm very tired, I need to rest.”

“You must,” she agreed, “Sleep well, my darling Oswald.”

“I love you too, Mom,” he replied, then the call ended.

Gertrude left the kitchen and saw Ed and Rose waiting in the hallway. She went up to them and gave the phone back to Ed, then she looked at them both in turn as anger blazed in her eyes.

“You both knew about this woman?”

Rose was at a loss for words, but thankfully Ed stepped in.

“Not until he told us today,” he replied, “We know as little you do, I'm sure he will explain the rest when he comes home. I think he was worried you might think badly of him – he told me he tried hard to persuade her to let him get involved, but at the time they didn't get along. He didn't want you to think he abandoned that child. He sends money for his daughter every month, and now he knows he can see her, he's very happy. He just didn't want you to think he was a bad son.”

Her jaw dropped, then she slowly shook her head.

“I would _never_ think badly of my wonderful boy!” she exclaimed, then her voice darkened, “It is all _her_ fault! That ruthless woman took advantage of my Oswald! He is not to blame, _she_ is!”

As Ed tried to smooth things over, he told her no more, leaving the rest to Oswald when he came home. Rose said nothing, silently hoping that when Gertrude knew everything, she would feel differently - otherwise her husband would not have an easy recovery, he needed rest and a peaceful home if he was going to recover quickly, coming home to bitter quarrels was the very last thing he needed.

 

After making the call, Oswald rested against his pillows and looked at the now darkened screen, his heart was aching for home and more than that, he needed to put things right with his mother.

“I knew she wouldn't take it well,” he said as he handed the phone back to Ivy, who sat down on his bed and gave him a look that said it all: She had not expected anything less than hostility.

“I guessed she would hate me, in her eyes I'm this evil temptress who took her precious son to bed and corrupted him, that's how she sees it. I stayed away after Lilly was born too, so I'm selfish.”

“She will understand when I explain everything,” he added, “It will be okay, it has to be!”

“At least she wants to see Lilly, that's a good thing,” Ivy replied, “She doesn't have to like me.”

Then Oswald paused for thought. There was something that had been on his mind, ever since he saw that accidental recording on Ivy's old phone.

“I used your phone to call home a few days ago.”

“You did what? I asked you not to do that, you were too sick back then -”

“My family were relieved to hear from me. This was around the time the cops had been called because they knew I was missing from the facility. That's all cleared up now.”

Ivy looked bitterly disappointed as she cast a glance at Penguin, comfortable in her spare room, and doing all the things she had told him not to do.

“I told you not to call home that day. Why are you _so_ annoying?”

Sorrow reflected in his eyes. It was time to tell her the rest.

“I saw a video shot by Lilly. You and Barbara talking at the apartment. She really hates me.”

“She hates all men, forget what she said.”

“I also know you have a folder of pictures called Daddy. Pictures of me, you show them to Lilly?”

Ivy's face flushed. He was sure a glint of victory was briefly visible in his eyes, he knew he was right.

“Well of course I do,” she said, tossing her long read hair off her shoulder, “I wanted her to know about you.”

“And you kept away because I was trouble.”

“Partly.”

Oswald understood now.

“And because you knew I was likely to get sick and you didn't want me worrying about my daughter, who also had the family curse. You did that to protect me.”

She saw no point in lying.

“Yes,” she replied softly.

Oswald smiled.

“I understand.”

Then he placed his hand over hers. She looked down at it, but did not pull away.

“I have a confession to make,” Oswald told her, “I'm so sorry, it was a long time ago...”

“What have you done, Pengie?” she demanded as her tone of voice hardened.

“After Lilly was born I was desperate to see her. Barbara approached me and said she could get me an hour with my kid. You let her baby sit and she let me see Lilly for one hour – in exchange for a slice of my turf.”

Ivy stared at him.

“ _She did what?”_

“I'm sorry, I know you wanted me to stay away but I loved my daughter, Ivy! I was desperate. Giving up a piece of my territory seemed like a small price for a desperate man to pay.”

Anger burned in her eyes.

“She made you do that?”

He nodded.

“I don't like thinking about it... It's making me feel dizzy, I think I should lie down for a while. I'm not strong enough to handle all this stress. You're not mad at me, are you? Please Ivy, tell me you understand!”

He slumped back against the pillows, looking up at her pleadingly as he gave a weary sigh.

“It's not your fault! I knew nothing about this!” she said reassuringly as she leaned over him, making a fuss of him as she straightened his covers and adjusted his pillows.

“Don't worry about it,” she added, I'm going to call her and tell her _exactly_ what I think of her nasty little game!”

“You'd do that for me?”

“Of course!” Ivy replied, then she leaned over him and placed a gentle kiss on his brow before turning away to fetch her phone from the table. While her back was turned, his eyes lit up mischievously as a sly smile came to his face.

“Could you put it on loud speaker so I can hear what she says?”

The phone was in her hand, as she turned back, he lost the smug grin, looking at her wide eyed and still playing the victim.

“You bet I will!” Ivy said, and then she angrily stabbed at a button, calling Barbara's number.

As the call was answered, Barbara sounded in a good mood. _But not for long,_ Oswald thought as he looked on feeling smugly satisfied.

“Ivy,” said Barbara, “how are you?”

Ivy gripped the phone harder as her voice turned hostile.

“You let Penguin see Lilly when she was a baby, you gave him an hour with her in exchange for him signing over part of his turf?”

“It was a good deal.”

“ _That was disgusting!”_

There was a pause.

“Yes, I realise I should have told you about him seeing Lilly – but it was a good deal. That piece of land is full of warehouses, it's a prime location – I can cut you in on the profits if it makes you feel better.”

“ _I have no problem with Penguin seeing his daughter!”_ Ivy said angrily, _“But I have a huge problem with the way you ripped him off! An hour with his child for a piece of his turf? You're an absolute bitch!”_

As the two women argued, Oswald turned on his side, still with a smug smile on his face. Ivy was ripping into Barbara. It certainly proved whose side Ivy was really on... And she had saved his life. He made a decision that when he was recovered, he would reward her, she deserved something special...

When Ivy ended the call, she put the phone on the table and turned back to him.

“That's official – my links to Barbara are severed. I'm so sorry she did that to you.”

He turned over, looking at her gratefully, all trace of his gloating over that phone call was gone.

“I'm going to thank you for everything,” he said, “You saved my life, I owe you -”

“No you don't,” she replied, “Just go home and take care of yourself and your family, I want you to be around for a very long time - Lilly needs her Daddy as much as Ozzie does.”

“Could you go to the kitchen and fetch me some tuna sandwiches?” he asked.

“Sure,” she said, and she left the room.

Now she was gone he started thinking, then scheming silently:

After the deal that Ed had made on his behalf, the Cobblepot name would become huge – and he wanted to expand his family to reflect that. A slow smile spread across his face. He had a plan, and it didn't just involve bringing Ivy and Lilly into the family...

She returned with his sandwich, and the look on her face had changed. He was about to reach for the food she had set down on the bed, when she spoke up and he knew at once she wasn't too happy with him all of a sudden.

“Why did you ask me to fetch your sandwich?”

He looked up at her.

“Because I'm weak and I can't get out of bed, of course.”

Her eyes narrowed.

“You're such a liar! There's food missing from the kitchen! You've been getting up in the night and eating it!”

He wanted to laugh but he knew if he did her anger would get much worse.

“I'm not your servant!” she snapped.

There was no point lying about this.

“Yes I have been getting up,” he admitted, “I also took a shower late last night.”

Her eyes widened as her face flushed with anger.

“I've been bathing you in bed!”

“And I liked it...” he laughed, but soon stopped as she glared at him.

“You're recovering faster than I expected, you just didn't want me to know!”

“Because I like you looking after me. And I really want to see Lilly. I keep hoping you'll bring her in to see me.”

She gave a sigh.

“And I was worried because I thought you should have been getting stronger by now...so you're really not weak any more?”

“I tire easily,” he replied, “I can't walk too far yet but it's improving every day.”

Ivy looked at him, saying nothing for a moment.

“You're _so_ annoying!” she finally said, then she left the room.

Moments later the door opened again. This time it wasn't Ivy. Instead a little girl carrying a black parasol ran in and climbed on to the bed excitedly.

“Hello Daddy!” she said brightly, and gave him a hug.

Oswald hugged his daughter, and as he looked over her shoulder at Ivy, who had returned to the room, his eyes were glazed with tears .

“Thank you so much!” he said to her.

Ivy smiled.

“You can spend some time with Lilly, then I want you to call home and let your family know you're on your way back. You still need to rest for a couple of weeks, but you're well enough to go home.”

As Lilly settled beside him, he felt as if the compete sense of family togetherness that had just wrapped around him like a warm bubble of love was about to burst.

“When can I see Lilly again?”

“I'll bring her over every weekend,” Ivy replied, “I'll try to make your Mother see reason too – unless the old bat turns me into a toad!”

“Don't say that about my Mom!”

Ivy forced a smile.

“You can make that call later. Just get to know your daughter.”

She left the room and he looked at Lilly, who smiled.

“You're my Daddy,” she said.

“Yes, I am,” he replied.

“Penguin!” she added, “Daddy penguin!”

He laughed as he put his arm around his daughter.

“You can call me Daddy Penguin if you want to, Lilly. And I've missed you for a very long time. We have a lot of catching up to do!”

 

A couple of hours later Ivy returned to find her daughter sat with her father, she had paper all over his bed, crayons were scattered, her favourite toys were all over the room.

“I'm having _so_ much fun!” Oswald exclaimed.

Ivy handed him the phone.

“Call home,” she said, “Tell Ed to come and pick you up. And I want to bring Lilly and come in and try and straighten things out with your mother.”

“I'm not sure I know how you could do that,” he replied as worry shaded his gaze.

She shrugged.

“I can try, and it's better if I do it now,” then she looked to her daughter.

“Lilly, take your toys back to your room and go and wait for me in the kitchen. You're having some lunch and then we're taking Daddy home.”

“No no!” she cried, “I want to keep Daddy!”

“We're going with him,” Ivy replied as she stared to pick up the paper and the crayons, “Take your toys back to your room, be a good girl.”

Lilly jumped down from the bed and started to gather up her toys, then she hurried from the room.

Now they were alone, Oswald looked down at the phone in his hand, but then laid it aside.

“Sit down Ivy, I want to talk to you.”

She sat on the edge of the bed.

“What's on your mind now?”

He looked into her eyes and started to smile.

“I have a wonderful idea!”

“Uh-oh,” she said flatly, “Should I say no in advance?”

“Please hear me out.”

He took hold of her hands and held them tightly.

“You saved my life, you gave me a daughter, you saved her life, too! I am grateful, and I completely understand why you kept her away from me all this time.”

“I did that because I was concerned the stress of knowing your daughter had your inherited condition might have killed you,” she replied honestly, “But that's over now. She's fine, you're fine. Just go home and get on with your life.”

As he looked at her, he recalled their last, disastrous encounter.

“I'm a lot more experienced than I was when we shared a bed.”

“That's obvious – you now have two partners, what's that got to do with me, Pengie?”

He hesitated, suddenly feeling the kind of shyness he had not felt since their first encounter.

“I want to reward you, Ivy. _There's room in my life for a mistress._ ”

She didn't yell or come back at him with a hurtful rejection, instead she smiled as she leaned closer, then she gently swept his hair back and placed a tender kiss on his brow.

“Call Ed,” she told him again, “You're going home, Penguin.”

Then she left the room. He watched as she walked away, feeling sure she had just turned him down, but done it in the nicest way she could.

Then he called Ed, who was thrilled to hear from him. He told him to bring his suit, his cane and a warm coat – and he made him promise not to tell Rose or his mother, because he wanted to surprise them...

 

Back at the Cobblepot residence, Ed had taken the call alone in the front room. Then he had made an excuse to go out, saying it was just some business that needed attention. He knew Ivy and Lilly were also turning up, and he wasn't sure how well Gertrude would take that news – but his Oswald was coming home, and he couldn't stop smiling as he placed his suit and shoes and cane and warm coat on the back seat, then he got into his car and started up the engine. As he drove away, his eyes shone with joy.

“I'm bringing you home at last, my little Penguin!” he said as his heart warmed through with love at the thought that this moment had finally arrived. At last, Oswald was coming home.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

Ed arrived at the address Ivy had sent him and was mildly impressed by the size of the house that was set in countryside, even the exterior of the place had plants creeping and rambling up the walls. He parked the car and just as he got out, Ivy opened the front door.

“Hello Mr Nygma.”

He gave her a bright smile. This was the woman who had saved Oswald, and it didn't take a breath of her perfume to persuade him to see that she was beautiful. She always would be wonderful in Ed's eyes' the incredible woman who saved his little Penguin. She didn't linger in the doorway, instead she went back inside, leaving the door open. Ed hurried in after her, she was halfway up the hallway when she turned back and he noticed how her clothing clung to her body. She wasn't Kristen, but she was mesmerising... _And Oswald had been there? He had got this woman pregnant?_

Ed was still smiling as she led him through to a spare room, and as soon as he stepped inside and saw Oswald sitting up in bed looking so much better, his emotion overtook and he could barely speak. He hurried over to him, blinking back tears as Oswald held out his arms and Ed was soon in those arms, embraced and feeling like nothing was missing from his life any more.

“ _I've missed you, I've been so worried I couldn't sleep!”_

“I've missed you too,” Oswald replied, “But I'm coming home now, Ed. We can be together again, all of us!”

Ed leaned closer and gave him a gentle kiss, he was even holding him gently, as if he feared he would break after all he had been through. He looked well, but tired. Ivy was right about him needing more rest until he was fully recovered, he would need to take it easy for a while when he returned home. He laid his clothing on the bed and rested his cane beside it.

“I'll help you get dressed, then we can go home,” Ed told him.

 

A short while later they were in the car and Ed was driving, Ivy was beside him, her daughter was in her seat in the back and Oswald was in the back too, resting comfortably as he started up the engine and they drove away from the house, finally heading for home.

In the back of the car, Oswald was feeling tired but talking with his daughter. In the front of the car, Ivy lowered her voice as Ed drove on, taking this opportunity to have a discreet conversation.

“He's going to make a full recovery, but he needs a lot of rest for a couple of weeks. What ever dealings he's got going on with the underworld, you'll have to take that on for him, at least for now.”

“I already have,” Ed replied, “And his legitimate dealings too. I'm authorised to act on his behalf until he's able to step up once more... I can't wait to get him home, take him upstairs and put him to bed... I bet he's been missing his Penguin sandwich too!”

Ivy glanced at him.

“No, I've been giving him plenty of those. Tuna, his favourite.”

Ed looked at her and laughed, a little too hard. Ivy suddenly realised she had got this wrong, obviously there was more to that phrase.

“What's so funny?”

“It's not a sandwich, Ivy,” Ed told her as he lowered his voice, “Oswald's in the middle, I'm on one side, Rose is on the other...”

She glanced at him again.

“Ed, I don't get this.”

As he drove on she thought about it.

“Penguin sandwich... Penguin – oh god, that's _disgusting_!”

The penny had dropped.

Ed laughed again.

“No, it's wonderful!” he exclaimed, “It's the most mind blowing experience!”

Then he spoke again, quietly as he shared a secret with her.

“I guess you haven't heard the good news that certain business dealings have recently made Oswald the most powerful man in Gotham?”

“ _What?”_

“I'll let him tell you later. Once you know about that, maybe your heart will be open to the suggestion to become a closer part of our family.”

“I'm not interesting in opening _any_ part of me to become another official member of your rapidly expanding family – no, it's more than that - Oswald's building a dynasty...” she glanced at him again.

“Sorry, but I have _no_ desire to join with Gotham's very own _Addams family_!”

Ed smiled politely and looked back to the road ahead.

“You might change your mind about that,” he replied, and Ivy gave him no answer.

 

When they arrived at the Cobblepot residence, Ed parked the car beneath the boughs of a tree where leaves had scattered to the ground but the limbs were thick enough to allow some cover.

“This is going to be such a great surprise!” he said, then Ivy got out of the car, opened up the back door and helped Lilly out.

“Daddy's asleep,” she said to her mother.

Ed felt a flicker of worry and shoved past Ivy, leaning into the car as his heart raced and worries flooded his anxious mind on seeing Oswald motionless in the back seat, leaning against it heavily with his eyes closed.

“ _Oswald?”_ his voice trembled as he grabbed the sleeve of his coat and gently shook him.

He woke up at once, blinked tired eyes and then sat up and looked from Ed to the view beyond the open door, where he saw the familiar sight of the Cobblepot mansion. At once his tiredness was pushed aside.

“I'm home!” he said excitedly.

Then he tried to scramble out of the car, stumbling in his rush to get out, and Ed was there to steady him.

“Take it slowly, you're still recovering!” he reminded him, then as he kept a protective arm around him, Oswald leaned heavily on his cane and they made their way towards the house.

 

When they reached the porch, Ed opened up the door after telling Ivy and her daughter to stand aside out of sight, while the family welcomed Oswald home. Then he stepped in alone, pushed the door partly shut and looked about the empty hallway.

“Rose, Gertrude! he called, “I'm home... and I have someone with me!”

As they came out of the front room, both women hurried towards Ed looking confused.

“You have no one with you,” said Gertrude.

Then the door opened.

“ _Surprise!”_ said Oswald joyfully.

They both became instantly emotional, Rose wanted to hold him, but his mother was there first, shedding happy tears as she placed her hands on his face, studying him closely, then she threw her arms around him.

“You really are healed!” said the old woman, and she wept as he held her.

“I've missed you,” Rose said as she blinked back tears, “Oswald, it's like a miracle, you look so well!”

“I am well,” he promised, and then he held his arm out as he still clung to his mother and she dashed to his side, and Oswald held his mother and his wife together and they both wept out of joy and relief. Finally both women calmed down, first Rose, who wiped her eyes, kissed him softly and then said she would go upstairs and fetch Ozzie. As she walked away, Gertrude was still looking in awe at her amazing son, who had managed to destroy the Cobblepot curse.

“You should go upstairs and rest now,” she told him firmly, “You are not yet recovered, you look tired.”

“He is tired,” Ed confirmed, “He slept in the car all the way home.”

“And now I'm wide awake and I couldn't feel better!” Oswald said with enthusiasm.

Just then Rose returned with Ozzie in her arms. She handed him to her husband, who gave a gasp as he held his son.

“When did you get so big? You've grown since I was away!”

His son smiled up at him as Oswald's heart filled with love.

“There was a time when I thought this day would never come,” he said as his voice trembled, “I am _so_ glad to be home!”

“And there's a certain matter to discuss,” Ed gently reminded him, “I'll take Ozzie, you talk to your Mother.”

“Oh yes, of course...” Oswald looked tired as he handed his son to Ed, then he turned to his mother as Rose and Ed stepped back, staying in the background for this. Ed had noticed Oswald need rest, and he didn't doubt what happened next would be draining.

“Mother, I've brought someone back with me,” he said, glancing to the partly open front door, “Her name is Ivy Pepper. She's the woman who saved my life.”

Gertrude's joy vanished in an instant as she glared at her son.

“I will _not_ have that woman in my house!” she raged.

Ed had been waiting for this moment.

“Take Ozzie,” he said quickly, handing the baby to Rose, then he walked over to join them, standing back a few short paces as mother and son began to quarrel.

“ _She is slut!”_ Gertrude yelled, _“She is a temptress who seduced you, used you to father her child and then took her away! She is ruthless and evil and -”_

“And she's the one who saved my _life_ , Mother,” Oswald said, looking into her eyes as he spoke with pure honesty, “Little Lilly was born with the curse. Ivy found a cure for her daughter and then she cured me! She had to keep me away, she thought the worry over Lilly might have killed me because I was sick at the time!”

“ _She saved you?”_

Gertrude's anger had melted away in an instant. As her expression changed, Ed hurried past them and slipped out the door. Ivy and Lilly were still on the porch waiting.

“You can go in now,” he said quietly, “It's fine.”

At first, as they went inside, Gertrude had not noticed Ivy or her daughter entering the house with Ed, her gaze was still fixed on her son.

“My grandchild was sick?”

Oswald nodded.

“And Ivy cured her. She cured me too. Ivy destroyed the family curse. That's why I'm here today and not locked in a freezer waiting for a tomorrow that may never come. _Ivy saved my life!_ ”

Gertrude had seen her now as she slowly turned her head, looking past her son, to the woman with the flame coloured hair who stood close behind him.

“I prayed for the angels to save my son and so an angel did!” she said tearfully, “And what a beautiful angel you are, my dear, come here, let this old woman thank you!”

Ivy walked up to her and Gertrude gently clasped her hands.

“Thank you so much for saving my wonderful son! Bless you for this! You are welcome to this house, and to this family!”

“Thanks,” Ivy said, “It's nice to meet you, Mrs Kapelput. Lilly has your last name, I did that for Oswald. But we're definitely not together. We're just friends.”

“And I shall make sure you stay good friends!” she said warmly.

Just then Lilly ran up to join them, stopping abruptly as she looked up at Gertrude and then pointed as she glanced to her mother.

“Mama look!” she exclaimed, “It's a _witch!_ ”

Ed Nygma turned away, trying to hide silent laughter he couldn't hold back.

Gertrude looked at the girl who stood there beneath the shadow of her parasol, looking so much like her father.

“I am not a witch, young Lilly!” she said softly, “I am your grandmother! Now come with me, I am about to start cooking Oswald's favourite meal for dinner. It was his favourite when he was a little boy, and I think you will also like it.”

Gertrude led Lilly away towards the kitchen.

“Now might be a good time to introduce Ozzie to his big sister,” said Rose.

“That's a great idea,” Oswald replied, and he looked exhausted.

“I'll take you off to bed now,”Ed told him, then Rose left to join the others and he and Oswald made their way towards the staircase.

When they reached the the stairs, Oswald was leaning weakly on his cane a she looked up.

“I certainly need more rest, I can barely make it up those stairs.”

Ed's gaze softened as a wave of emotion warmed his heart.

“You won't have to climb those stairs,” he said tenderly, and he lifted Oswald into his arms and carried him up to the next floor.

 

Oswald said nothing as he clung to Ed, his kept his arms wrapped around his neck as he felt so weak and Ed seemed invincibly strong as he carried him along the hallway and through the open door of the main bedroom.

“Home at last, you tired little Penguin,” he said with a smile as he gently laid him down on top of the covers.

The bed felt soft and carried the scent of home and was the final reminder Oswald needed to know he had made it. With rest, he would soon recover now he was home, now he was safe with his Ed reassuringly at his side.

Ed undressed him and put him to bed, then he joined him, on top of the covers with his arm around him as he turned on his side and watched over him with love.

“Close your eyes, go to sleep,” he whispered, “I just want to lay here and watch you rest.”

Oswald had already closed his eyes.

“I love you so much, my little Penguin,” said Ed, and there was a flicker of a smile about Oswald's lips as he heard those words, then he slipped into a deep sleep as Ed remained at his side watching him rest, knowing he was watching the man he loved grow stronger with every passing moment.

 

The days passed by. Oswald had no choice but to rest, with Ed and Rose watching him closely when Ed wasn't off attending to his business matters, and his mother was always hovering about his room, making sure he wanted for nothing. Ivy visited every weekend with Lilly. It took three weeks after his return home to fully recover, and then, on a day when Lilly was in the garden on a warm spring morning with Gertrude who was also watching Ozzie, Oswald called Rose and Ivy into the front room. Ed was already there, smiling as he waited for Oswald to reveal his big plan.

“What's going on?” asked Ivy.

“You'll find out,” Ed told her.

Oswald barely leaned on his cane as he walked over to the fire place, taking centre stage to make his announcement as the rest of the family looked on.

“In my absence,” he announced, “Ed had to take care of my business matters. This included selling my share in the Gotham steel company -” he glanced at Rose, “I'm sorry I had withdraw, my dear, but I left the company in heathy financial condition and my own investment had vastly increased. In addition to this, when I'd pulled out of three quarters of my illegal dealings, I'd laid the money made from those ventures aside. It was all part of a plan...”

He glanced at Rose and Ivy as he started to smile, then he looked at Ed, who was watching him proudly.

“Tell them, Oswald!”

As he looked back at his wife and then Ivy, Oswald's excitement had been building like a kid on Christmas morning who was about to open a huge present.

“I bought Gotham Oil!” he exclaimed, “The whole company! I'm now the most powerful man in the city!”

“Oh my god!” Rose exclaimed.

“Wow,” Ivy added, “Okay, Pengie, that _is_ impressive, I am suitably stunned.”

Then Oswald turned to Ivy in a fluid, easy movement, leaning elegantly on his cane as he set his sights on her. Rose already knew what this was about – it had been discussed for a few night now, as she and Oswald and Ed embraced. It was a brilliant idea, and outcome would certainly be interesting...

“The oil company does make me the most powerful man in Gotham,” he said, “And the cryogenics venture with Hugo Strange will also rake in millions. Money is not an issue and never will be again. With this new power I have, it also means I have all high ranking Gotham officials firmly in my pocket – including those who make the laws. In a couple of months, a law will be passed allowing marriages with multiple spouses to be legally recognised. As soon as that goes through, I'm marrying Ed. That's why I asked for that law to be passed,” he paused, exchanging a smile with Ed and then continued, “The oil company is entirely mine but I've cut Ed into it along with Rose to make sure my husband and my wife get a fair share.”

Ivy's jaw had briefly dropped. It was the thought of all that oil...Penguin had certainly conquered this city...

Oswald had not finished speaking.

“In addition to this, I need one more thing for my Ed: I want him to have a blood tie to this family. Ozzie is a Cobblepot, Lilly is a Kapelput. We need a baby Nygma.”

He smiled warmly. She stared back at him.

“You want me to have a baby with Ed?”

“I would also like you to sell the house and move to a mansion I will have built at the back of the Cobblepot estate – you will have room for all your plants and your laboratory and our children can grow up together. You're under no pressure to become my third spouse. But Rose agrees with Ed that if I'm having a stressful day or I'm not in the best of moods, or maybe my ankle's just hurting... perhaps I should occasionally visit you alone because no one can deny what a great healing touch you have when I need it the most, Ivy.”

Ivy was stunned. She looked to Ed, who winked, then to Rose, who smiled brightly.

“We want you to join us,” Rose added.

Ivy struggled to find words to even sum up how this felt. In a way, she could see it would work – in another, she wanted to make an excuse.

“I can't do that...Oswald, I'm sorry, but I can't just take your money and take advantage of this situation! I don't get the three in a bed thing, it's not for me, but I can see you all get a kick out of it and it makes you happy. I also know you're grateful to me, but I can't just take that kind of money from you.”

“There's more to it,” Oswald said, “Ed has something for you.”

Ed smiled warmly as he walked over to Ivy and handed her a velvet pouch.

“Hold out your hand.”

She obeyed, and he opened the pouch and laughed as she gasped at the sight of the diamonds that spilled into her palm.

“Diamonds are a girls best friend, but I can be a best friend too,” he said, “I have the deeds to a diamond mine. I also have several stores all around Gotham in very select locations, and contracts with jewellery makers. The mine is currently under ownership of the name Nygma, as are the stores and the contracts in Gotham. If you would like to come through to the study and sign the paperwork, the business becomes property of Ivy Pepper-Nygma. That's what you're going to legally call yourself if you agree to this. It solidifies the family. Say yes, Ivy! Come on, say yes to me, you won't regret it!”

Ed was smiling so sweetly as his eyes shone with charm and enthusiasm.

Ivy laughed softly.

“You want me to change my name, have a brother or sister for Lilly – fathered by you, and you want us to live on this estate... in exchange for that I get a chain of jewellery stores and a diamond mine?”

“That's the deal!” Ed said brightly.

She looked at Oswald.

“And you want me to be... what, to you exactly?”

He smiled playfully, standing there leaning on his cane as his face flushed and then he looked down at the floor. Rose spoke up and explained.

“We don't have a conventional relationship, Ivy. In this house we like to share. And you deserve a place in this family, a place in our intimate lives too. We know you don't want to share a bed with us together and that's fine – but my husband is grateful to you, so am I, so is Ed. You have our blessing as his spouses to be his... _friend_.”

Ivy ran her fingers through her hair as she thought on all that had been said.

“You mean _mistress.”_

“I just want you to do the kind of stuff that you did when I was sick,” Oswald told her, “If I'm stressed or tired or I've had a hard day, just put me to bed, bathe me, feed me...”

“Basically doing exactly what you did for him before,” Ed added, “But with hand jobs. Oswald loves those.” He smiled at Ivy as Oswald smiled too and his face flushed again.

“So, do we have a deal?” he asked.

“I did want a brother or sister for Lilly,” Ivy replied, “I know she has Ozzie but I mean, a second child for me, I never wanted her to be my only one, I've known that for a while.”

“So say yes,” Ed urged her.

She tipped the diamonds into the pouch and handed them back to him.

His smile faded.

“Please don't turn us down, you'll have power, Oswald is offering you _power_ here!”

She gave a heavy sigh.

“I just don't know,” she replied, “I need time to think.”

“But think how much money you'll make, that business will be entirely yours!” Ed exclaimed.

Oswald stepped in, moving quickly between them before the whole deal was wrecked.

“You need time to think, that's understandable,” he said, “And we shall say no more about this today. Let's go and join Mother and the kids and have a nice family day together. Negotiations can wait for another time.”

As he led Ivy away, Rose turned to Ed.

“How can he be so calm about this? That diamond business is the best deal Ivy will ever get! She doesn't need time to think, she needs to make a decision!”

“I trust Oswald on this matter,” Ed replied, “We all agree she deserves a place here, but he's treating this like a business deal, and if he thinks that's the way to do it, I trust him to be right.”

“Do you want to father a child?” Rose asked him.

“Desperately,” Ed replied, “But you and Oswald are planning two more together in the next five years. It would be better if Ivy has my child, I'm in a relationship with you and Oswald, Ivy's just a friend to me. I'm happy with that, if she moves in, I'll be there for the baby every day. This could be so perfect. Oswald's right, we do need to make all the ties in this family solid, we're now the most powerful family in Gotham, there's so many reasons to do this and none to back out of it.”

“I guess we'll just have to wait and see what she decides,” Rose replied, then she and Ed walked away to join the rest of the family, with no more mention of the offer made to Ivy.

 

Later that night, after Ivy had taken Lilly home and Ozzie was settled in the nursery and Gertrude had gone off to bed, Oswald, who was keen to show them his energy was back, had no intention of slowing down now the three of them were in bed and the door was firmly locked.

“A penguin sandwich is long over due!” he had said breathlessly, grabbing Rose and kissing her hard, then turning back as Ed captured his mouth with a deep and hungry kiss.

As his lovers began to make him gasp and catch his breath with their attention, he reached down to Rose, grasping her hair as she took him in her mouth.

“I think today went well,” Ed murmured in his ear, “Don't you agree, my little Penguin?”

“ _Yes!”_ Oswald gasped as his breathing came in short, sharp bursts as Ed thrust into him, his movements firm and gentle as he breathed hot and hard against Oswald's shoulder.

They were both making love to him, the feel of Rose and Ed worshipping his body was a mind blowing experience every single time. Ed was patient, taking his time, holding back from the urge to be rough as he made love gently, his urgency increasing with the firmness of every movement.

“ _I think you can do anything, have anything you want, my powerful little Penguin, mister oil baron!”_ Ed whispered, thrusting again as Oswald gave a cry of pleasure and trembled in his arms. Rose was still down there, her intense attention was making it harder to hold back now.

“ _One day I'm going to make love to you on a pile of money!”_ Ed gasped.

The thought was enough to send Oswald over the edge as Ed thrust again, losing control as Oswald yelled his name and pleasure washed through his body and Rose took his climax deep in her mouth.

The three of them lay together exhausted after that, perspiring and recovering their breath as they lay naked with the sheets in a heap at the bottom of the bed. Ed had pulled Oswald close and now he was sleeping with his head on his chest.

Rose was on her back, one hand resting on Oswald's hip as she thought about his plan involving Ivy Pepper. She wanted it to happen, she wanted Ed to be a father, and the thought of the whole of the Cobblepot family united under one roof to enjoy their new power was something she supported entirely – but it seemed the person who would have the last say in the final piece of this grand scheme was Ivy, and she was yet to give an answer. All they could do now was wait...

 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

Rose: _'And so the tale of how I met and married the most powerful man in the city of Gotham is coming to a close. I'm not the same person who met Penguin in the Iceberg Lounge. Oswald has changed me, like he changes the lives of all those he favours and takes to his heart. I don't doubt his enemies would have plenty to say about his dark side, but I love both sides of the man. A few years ago I never would have believed I'd be married to a criminal, nor would I have believed that I'd be in a marriage sharing my husband with a second spouse, or that my husband would be the man who made polygamy legal in Gotham._

_As soon as the new laws were passed, our three way relationship became a three way marriage, there was no huge wedding on the grand scale of his first to me, Oswald married Ed in a much smaller ceremony, purely because Ed couldn't wait and didn't want the big party, he just wanted the man he loved to be his husband._

_A year later a vast home was built on a chunk of land at the back of the gardens of the mansion, and Ivy moved in with Lilly. She became Ivy Pepper-Nygma by legally changing her name, she got the diamond mine and the jewellery store chain and it seemed all was going to plan._

_Oswald's oil business was thriving, now he had the crime bosses and the authorities in the palm of his hand and he could look down on his kingdom from the top floor of the highest building in Gotham – Cobblepot Oil. He had the best people working under him and managed to spend just three days a week at his office._

_Because of his new commitments, Oswald had made some changes to his staff plans too, Victor Zsasz was stunned to be told he would now be working purely on a part time basis as an assassin – that was only if Oswald needed any difficult business rivals killed. Victor had thought his days of working for him were more or less over – which he took badly for about ten seconds, until Oswald handed him paperwork that contained a surprise. As thanks for his loyal service back in the hard times when Penguin had been known only as a criminal, Oswald had given him ownership of a place that meant a lot to him. He had given him the Iceberg Lounge._

_And so everything was working out for everyone – until Ed suddenly had second thoughts about the plan to bring a baby Nygma into the family. After all the planning and the expense involved in winning Ivy over and bringing her into the fold, Oswald was not at all happy the ultimate goal was under threat..._

 

“ _I can't do this!”_

It was the end of a long day at his office at Cobblepot Oil, when Ed had come to meet him in the back of his waiting limousine, Oswald had hoped to unwind with his arms around Ed and some soft and tender kissing all the way back to their palatial home, instead, as the driver pulled away and the car began to move, Ed turned to him with an anxious look in his eyes, crushing his hopes of some good old fashioned making out on the way home, which would have been the perfect start to the weekend.

“What's wrong, Ed?” Oswald asked as he started to worry too, these days life was easy, they had no problems to handle – but Ed was looking at him like some great disaster was about to happen.

“I can't do this, I can't sleep with Ivy!”

Ed took a breath, then blinked behind his glasses, looking to Oswald as he waited for a reaction that he hoped would not be too furious.

“Why not?” Oswald demanded.

“Because I married you and I'm with you and kind of there for Rose as well... Ivy is a _friend_.”

Oswald struggled to keep his temper in check as he stretched out his aching leg and his stiff ankle, sinking deeper against the softness of the leather interior as the comfortable seating brought some relief.

“It's been a long day!” he said sharply, “I've had to attend meetings, I was also visiting different departments today and it was a long time to be standing on my crippled ankle! The last thing I want to hear is I paid out for a diamond mine to set Ivy up for life and you're backing out! I thought you wanted a kid of your own?”

“I do!” Ed's voice trembled with emotion, “I just can't sleep with Ivy.”

“You sleep with me _and_ Rose every night!”

“But I don't have sex with Rose!” Ed fell silent as the limo moved onward, home was getting closer and he didn't want to say more, but he couldn't let this go until he told him everything. It was better said in the privacy of the limo.

“Oh my, this is difficult,” Ed confessed, “But the only woman I ever really felt desire for was Kristen!”

“And Isabel,” remarked Oswald.

Brief annoyance flashed in Ed's eyes.

“Her name was _Isabella!_ ”

Oswald dismissed his remark with a wave of his hand.

“What ever her name was, you were crazy about her once.”

“Because she reminded me of Kristen!”

“And you told me you never really loved Kristen,” Oswald reminded him.

“Not like I love you!”

Oswald gave a sigh.

“Don't worry about this now, I'll figure something out. I just want to go home and relax.”

He leaned closer to Ed, smiling as he rested his head against his shoulder.

“Please stop stressing. I need a kiss.”

Ed put his arm around him and leaned in, their lips touched tenderly and then he pulled back.

“Are you angry?”

“No,” Oswald replied, looking into his eyes with complete honestly, “But I will be if you don't drop the subject, Ed. I'm seeing Ivy later on tonight, she's had time to settle into her new home, it's time I paid her a visit.”

“I hope you have fun,” Ed told him, and he smiled, “Maybe _you_ should be getting her pregnant again.”

“I'm having two more kids with Rose eventually. I know you want a child of your own, you're just nervous. I really want you to drop the subject, Ed...” Oswald was speaking softly as he ran his fingers through his hair, “Now shut up and give your little Penguin another kiss.”

He smiled as he said those words, then Ed smiled too and he kissed him deeply, holding Oswald in his arms they headed home and no more was said about Ed's concerns as he silenced him all the way back home with deep and lasting kisses.

 

On arriving home, Oswald said nothing about Ed's dilemma as he entered the house and Rose came to meet him in the hallway. Ozzie was with her, he smiled at the sight of his father and held out his arms for a hug as Rose placed him in his arms.

“Bad day?” she asked.

Ed walked straight past them both and headed to the dining room, where the booze was kept in a cabinet in the corner of the room.

“He looks worried,” she added.

“It's nothing I can't fix. He's getting nervous about him and Ivy.”

Oswald changed the subject, looking to his son as he held him.

“You look happy, have you had a lot of fun today?”

The little boy laughed as he bounced him in his arms, then he glanced at Rose again.

“You know I'm paying Ivy a visit tonight?”

“What of it? I want you to have fun. I went over there earlier, she told me all about it,” Rose giggled, “Enjoy tonight, but save some of your strength for me!”

“Always, my love,” he said, giving her a wink, then he handed Ozzie back to her, reached for the cane he had leaned against the wall while holding his son, then he kissed her cheek.

“Keep an eye on Ed for me. Just don't let him think too much about the business with Ivy.”

“I'll try.”

“Don't wait up, I may be very late!”

There was a playful look in his eyes. He had been waiting for two weeks for Ivy to get settled into her new home before making his first much anticipated visit. He was sure it was only the thought of it that had got him through such a demanding day. That ankle would never stop hurting and staying on it for prolonged periods of time was no fun at all. But at least he didn't have to show his face at Cobblepot Oil every day. If it ever came to that, Ed would be taking over fifty percent of his job...

He heard Lilly talking to his mother in the kitchen as she cooked dinner, he made his way down the hallway slowly, partly because of his ankle and partly to surprise them both. Then he went into the kitchen.

“I'm home!” he said brightly and Lilly yelled _Daddy_ and ran to him, slamming into his legs and sending a shock wave down to his bad ankle, but he didn't care as he smiled down at her and spoke to his daughter about how Daddy had been very busy running his oil company that day. Then his mother glanced at him, lowering her voice, aware there was a child in the room and the subject was not for her ears.

“You are seeing Ivy tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Enjoy her company, she is such a lovely girl.”

“I wish Ed thought the same. He's having second thoughts about the little plan... something to do with thoughts of his ex.”

“You mean the one he...” she discreetly drew her finger across her throat.

Oswald nodded.

“I think he feels that if he's with anyone that isn't me, he's going to be thinking of her.”

Gertrude's eyes lit up as she had a sudden idea.

“So maybe Ivy can help with that... perhaps _be_ her when the time arrives? Wear her clothing, same hair, dim the lights... but make sure my son in law has taken his pills!”

Oswald started to smile.

“I think you just solved the problem! Mom, you're a genius! But don't say a word to Ed, let me handle this.”

Then he told Lilly to enjoy her sleepover with Ozzie, kissed his mother's cheek and left by the back door. It was a long walk through the rambling gardens to the new building at the back of the estate, where a palatial home with a huge greenhouse extension to the side of it already had plants climbing up the walls inside. He went up to the front door and tapped on it lightly with the handle of his cane, then he stood there waiting for Ivy to open the door.

 

As Ivy heard him knock, she had just finished preparing for his visit. Lilly was over at the main house for the night, Penguin was staying until morning and although she knew he wanted to have some fun and relax, she felt slightly nervous: No Lilly to distract her, it was just her and him and a lot of feelings she kept hidden that she didn't want him to spot. She hadn't just agreed to this deal because of the business opportunity handed to her, nor was it because Ed was a good friend now and she wanted to help him out. She had not spent over two years working on a cure for her child's father just because of their past links, she was sure Penguin knew that too. Sooner or later, they would have to talk about this, and as he was married to Rose and Ed, that made it difficult – she didn't want to become an extra part of a three way marriage that was already established and solid...

He knocked on the door again and she opened it.

“How are you, Pengie?” she said, stepping back as he hobbled inside, leaning heavily on his cane.

“My ankle is very painful.”

“Wow,” she remarked as she shut the door behind him, “You're in a hurry to get started!”

“No, it really is hurting,” he said as he laughed, then his face flushed, “I've had a long day at Cobblepot Oil. On my feet for most of it, that ankle of mine will never be able to take that much use without giving me pain.”

She laughed softly, realising her mistake.

“So maybe you need me to take care of you for real tonight?”

“Maybe...”

She had just noticed he was blushing. Then she realised he often did that when mentioning the things she did for him back when when she was taking care of him. His gaze lingered with hers a little too long and she looked away.

“Let's go upstairs,” she said, “You really do need to lie down.”

As he followed her up, he took his time, slowed by his aching leg and painful ankle. She led him into a bedroom where roses were rambling up the walls. The lighting was soft and the bed looked comfortable.

“Sit down,” she said, “And I'll help you take those clothes off.”

 

He sat on the bed then took off his jacket, then as she untied his shoe laces and took off his shoes, he stripped off his shirt. While she was kneeling at his feet she could feel his gaze burning into her as he watched her as she undressed him. She helped him take off the rest of his clothes and then she folded back the covers and put him to bed. He breathed heavily as his head hit the pillow, as Ivy stood over him he looked up at her and his pupils were dilated.

“I'm so turned on already!” he exclaimed.

“I noticed that when your pants came off,” Ivy replied, “I don't know why Ed calls you little Penguin... you're not exactly little where it matters most!”

He laughed, and blushed again.

“Do you think you could freshen me up after my long day?”

“I'll bathe you soon,” Ivy replied, “But first I'm going to deal with that ankle, I know it's hurting for real.”

Then she sat down on the bed, folded back the cover and began to gently massage his foot, then she rubbed his ankle and he gave a sigh as the pain melted away.

“You really do have a healing touch,” he murmured.

Then as she held his foot, she kissed his ankle.

“That was unexpected!”

“Want some more?”

“Please!” he said, feeling his excitement building as she rubbed at his foot and placed more kisses on his ankle. By now the usual aches and pains that had dogged him ever since the day his ankle had been wrecked had melted away. Then she gave him a gentle massage all over his body, and it would have made him feel sleepy if he hadn't be so turned on.

“ _Ivy...”_

He had spoken softly, stopping her just as she ran a hand up his thigh. He was aching for release, but first he needed to know something.

“What's wrong?” she asked.

“Come here, I need to ask you something.”

She shifted up the bed, by now the covers were right off and he was naked and she was still wearing a short, clinging dress. She leaned closer and looked into his eyes.

“What do you want to know, Pengie?”

She wasn't ready for his question.

“ _Do you love me?”_

She hesitated, then she swept his dark hair off his brow and placed a kiss there.

“No,” Oswald said firmly, “No more platonic kisses on my brow. I'm asking if you love me, because I think you do.”

She gave a sigh, as she bowed her head her hair trailed softly against his chest, then she met his gaze once more.

“Please don't ask me that. You're married, not to one person but two -”

“And they don't object to me seeing you like this.”

“I know that but...”

“Do you love me?” he asked again.

Her defences were down. Penguin wanted an answer and she knew he would keep asking until he got it.

“Yes, I do love you. And I can't have you all to myself, so I try not to love you too much.”

“Oh Ivy,” he said softly, reaching for her and sweeping her hair off her shoulder, “You can share me, I love you too!”

She smiled as she shook her head.

“I'm not into sharing, Pengie.”

“What happens between us stays between us. Rose and Ed know you're not into the way we do things, and that's fine.”

She said nothing for a moment as she looked into his eyes, he was being completely sincere and she knew it. And here she was, sharing his life, he was giving her a way in, her way – asking nothing in return but a chance to spend some time with her.

“I did kind of know that you love me too,” she said.

“I guess the diamond mine gave that way!” Oswald admitted.

Ivy laughed, then she paused again, sweeping her hand over his hair as she looked into his eyes.

“Okay,” she finally said, “You want me to treat you like I did before? I can do that. I'll leave you to sleep for the night, I'll bathe you in the morning and give you breakfast and then you can go home.”

“What?” he exclaimed, “No, that's not what I meant!”

“Goodnight, Penguin!” she said, then she kissed his brow just to annoy him and left his bedside and walked out of the room.

“Ivy?” he called out.

She gave no reply as she stood outside in the hallway, grabbing at her sides as she tried to stifle her laughter.

“ _Ivy?”_ he called again.

She came back into the room, giggling as she leaned over him again.

“Gotcha!” she teased.

Oswald grabbed her and she gave a shriek of surprise as he pulled her on to the bed, then he pinned her down by her wrists as amusement danced in his eyes.

“I seem to be feeling _so_ much better all of a sudden...”

She giggled again.

“Then you'd better go home, honey!”

He laughed as he pulled her close. Their lips touched and they shared a deep and passionate kiss, then he pulled away and rolled off her and laid on his back, as the passion ignited by that kiss still burned in his eyes.

“I'm working up a sweat. I need you to bathe me, then take care of the _other_ place that's still aching. Then, I want tuna sandwiches, please, Ivy!”

There was no need to hide her feelings any longer. Ivy smiled, leaned closer and kissed him again, then she got up to fetch some warm water.

 

The next two hours were complete relaxation for Oswald as Ivy bathed him, then finally turned her attention to his solid erection. Her touch electrified him but he held out, making the pleasure last just to remind her he was no longer the inexperienced virgin she had fished out of the river with a bullet wound so long ago.

After he came hard, he rewarded her with gentle kisses, then surprised her by sliding down the bed and tugging her dress up sharply, burying his head between her legs and showing her another trick he had learned; he had not expected her to make so much noise but the attentions of his tongue _and_ the tip of his pointed nose were both unexpected and intense. He blew her mind.

It took her a while to recover as she lay beside him, then she got up and went to the kitchen and when she returned he rested against soft pillows as they relaxed together and she fed him tuna sandwiches.

Then he thought about all he needed to discuss, and as they sat together in her bed, after the sandwiches were finished, he started to speak.

“Ivy, there's a slight problem with Ed,” he told her, “But I think I know how we can fix this...”

Oswald explained. Ivy listened.

 

Several days passed by before Ed felt ready to try for his longed for baby with Ivy. By now Oswald had explained the idea to him and he agreed it was probably the only way he could get through this.

Rose had worried.

“Make sure you take your meds!” she reminded him.

“I do, every day!” Ed insisted. But he knew why she had said that.

On the night Ed went to see Ivy, Oswald watched from the bedroom window as he stood with his arm around Rose. Ed was quickly walking away from the house, and he didn't look back once.

“I hope this doesn't backfire,” Rose said quietly as she thought of the plan, “I mean, it could be a big trigger for him, this could end badly.”

“No, it's all fine,” Oswald replied, “He's on his meds. He might get a bit intense with her, but he won't go crazy.”

Rose turned to face her husband as admiration shone in her eyes.

“You never lose faith in him, do you?”

Oswald smiled.

“My love for Ed got me through sickness and the dark days when I thought I faced death. I love you with all of my heart, but Ed...”

“Was there first, I know that,” she replied, “And I understand.”

“As long as he's around, I'll never break,” Oswald told her, “He's my rock.”

Rose paused for thought.

“And you're totally sure tonight will be okay?”

He smiled brightly as his eyes lit up at the thought of his brilliant plan.

“I'm one hundred percent sure Ed won't snap and kill Ivy! Don't worry, Rose, let's leave them to it and go to bed. All will be well.”

He took her by the hand, leading her over to the bed, where they embraced and he turned out the light.

 

Ed had felt nervous as the door had opened and _she_ had been standing there. The lights were dim as she took him by the hand, leading him up the stairs and into her bedroom. One look at her standing there in _those_ clothes, with her hair up and _those_ glasses on killed his nervousness as suddenly, Ed didn't see Ivy any more.

“ _Kristen!”_ he said, fixing his gaze on her intently.

“Before we begin,” Ivy said, “According to that kit I used, I should be fertile right now. Also if you take the _Kristen_ thing too far and switch on your strangling mode, I'll zap you into next week. I have a taser next to the bed. That was Oswald's idea.”

“You can shock me if you want to, I might like it!” he said breathlessly as he pulled her into his arms.

“Oh god, I was right,” Ivy said flatly, “You _are_ the kinky one...”

Ed's eyes burned with intensity as he placed his hand on her chin, raising her head and exposing her throat.

“I'm sorry I killed you!” he said as his voice trembled and he gently kissed around Ivy's throat.

“That's okay, you're forgiven,” she whispered, hearing the raw vulnerability in his words.

They hit the bed heavily, as he stripped off his clothing and she did the same, his gaze didn't leave her.

“Keep the glasses on!” he ordered.

It wasn't warm and passionate like it was with Oswald. He took her impatiently, he was rough and bruised her thighs. He climaxed sharply, biting her shoulder and making her yelp. Then, he collapsed on top of her as he recovered his breath, and started to weep.

Ivy took the glasses off and let her hair down, then she held him as he mourned the day he killed Kristen Kringle. Later, he would look back and say that was the day he truly started to heal from her loss.

“Ed,” Ivy said softly, “Are you okay now?”

He wiped his eyes, then he sat up and put his glasses back on, as she sat up too he smiled.

“I'm okay now,” he told her.

“And I'm now Ivy,” she reminded him.

As he laughed softly so did she.

“I hope I didn't freak you out.”

“We're okay,” she promised him, “You're still my friend.”

Then they embraced, not as lovers but as friends, and a short while later, Ed returned home.

It took two more visits and more of Ivy role playing Kristen, but three months after they had first started this plan, Ivy was finally pregnant and Ed was elated, not only because he was going to be a father, but because it meant he didn't have to sleep with his close friend any more...

 

Four Months Later:

 

After Oswald Cobblepot's rise to ownership of Gotham oil, it seemed crazy to Jim Gordon that he and Harvey were parking outside the Cobblepot mansion, and about to knock on the door to make an enquiry regarding a robbery.

As Jim sat in the car, he looked to the house, then to Harvey.

“This isn't like the old days. We can't just walk in there and demand to search the place, we don't have enough evidence – and Penguin's got the city in his pocket, I don't think we could get a search warrant if we tried!”

“That's been his game all the long,” Harvey replied, “First the deal with the authorities for the cryogenics centre, then he makes a killing from the steel company, then he took over the oil. Penguin the puppet master, he's got the underworld and the legitimate business world in the palm of his hand – and none of his dealings leading up to the purchase of the oil company have been illegal. We can't arrest him for being ambitious and smart enough to pull it off.”

Jim was thinking about the other aspect of Penguin's new life.

“I'm trying to work out exactly how everyone links up here... he's married to Rose and their son is Ozzie Cobblepot, he's also married to Ed, whose now Edward Nygma Cobblepot... so Ivy Pepper-Nygma's not married to Ed?”

Harvey shook his head.

“She's not married to anyone. She changed her name to Pepper-Nygma. But she has a kid, Lilly Kapelput, by Penguin... and I hear she's now pregnant with Ed Nygma's baby.”

“And where does Gertrude fit into all this?”

“She's just Grandma,” confirmed Harvey, then he laughed, “I heard a rumour that Barbara Kean calls them Gotham's very own Addams family!”

“She's probably right!” said Jim, “Let's go and speak to them, we need to get this over with.”

“And be polite,” Harvey reminded him as he got out of the car and joined him, “Remember Penguin's a powerful man these days – the GCPD doesn't need a lawsuit on their hands!”

They carried on talking as they went up to the front door and Harvey rang the bell.

“It's a hell of a coincidence the bomb used to blow the safe in the biggest bank in Gotham had all the hallmarks of an Edward Nygma explosive device,” he replied, “We have to speak to them, Harvey.”

“And eliminate them from the enquiries quickly!” Harvey added.

The door opened. Rose stood there in a red dress that wrapped seductively about her curves.

“What can I do for you?” she asked.

Jim flashed his badge.

“I'm sorry about this, Rose – but we need to speak to Edward Nygma – and your husband.”

Rose stared at him.

“Ed hasn't done anything wrong. And my husband is a good man!”

She turned back towards the interior of the hallway.

“The cops are here!” she called out, then she opened up the door and Jim and Harvey went inside.

 

In the kitchen, where money had been piled on to the floor, Gertrude chased after Lilly and snatched a wad of cash from her.

“Secret!” she whispered.

Lilly nodded.

“Secret!” she repeated.

Then Gertrude lifted Ozzie into her arms after taking loose bank notes from him, and she lead the children out the kitchen. She closed the door firmly, then went down the hallway, where Rose stood with the two detectives.

 

Oswald was upstairs with Ed, who had just surprised him – the bed was covered in money. Being face down in that stolen cash and taken from behind by Ed had been an even bigger surprise, and bigger was to come when Rose had yelled the cops were at the door - Ed had rushed the last moments, finishing quickly and separating from Oswald, then he moved in a panicked blur as he made a grab for his clothing.

Oswald was trembling from the intensity of the promise now fulfilled; Ed had vowed to make love to him on a pile of money and it had been as thrilling as he had hoped. His face was flushed as he tidied his clothing quickly and then ran his fingers through his hair, knowing he didn't look his usual well groomed self. The two men hurried from the bedroom together.

“This is your fault!” Oswald whispered as they headed towards the stairs, “Who robs a bank just for the hell of it?”

“That would be me,” Ed replied with a smirk, “And I said I'd make love to you on a pile of money... I just granted your wish, stop complaining!”

“You'll be the death of me, Edward Nygma!” Oswald said, amusement sparkling in his eyes as he landed a playful slap on Ed's ass that stung even through the fabric of his suit.

“Please, harder next time!” Ed teased, then they were making their way down the stairs, feigning confusion to see the cops in their house.

 

“What's this about, Jim?” Oswald demanded as he joined his family in the hallway, leaning heavily on his cane as he glared at him, “I realise my former reputation as a criminal is still embedded in your mind, but those days are over. I own Gotham oil. I'm respected, I'm powerful. Why the hell are you here on official business?”

Harvey spoke up, cutting in as he remembered his fear of that lawsuit again.

“Last night the biggest bank in Gotham was robbed. A vault was blown open and the explosives had all the hallmarks of the kind of devices you used to use, Mr Nygma.”

He looked intently at Ed, who shrugged.

“I was here last night.”

“Yes he was here, with me,” Ivy confirmed as she joined them, her tight dress clung to her curves and her pregnancy was just starting to show.

“He was also with me,” added Rose, as she draped her arm around Oswald, who spoke up next.

“He was with all of us,” he smiled, “We were in bed!”

Harvey's eyes widened at the thought, Jim looked briefly shocked and then Ivy spoke up again.

“He's just kidding. I live with my daughter at the house at the back of the estate. I enjoyed a visit from Ed around five pm, he stayed until eight thirty then he went home to Rose and Oswald and then they all definitely went to bed.”

“I need to write this down - and we have a few more questions,” Harvey added, “Can we sit down somewhere to do this?”

“Come through to the front room,”Oswald said reluctantly, then he leaned on his cane and hurried on ahead as Jim and Harvey followed.

As they went into a comfortable front room filled with antique furniture, Oswald sat on the couch by the window and Ed sat next to him. Just then, Jim heard the door close behind them. He glanced back: There they all were. The whole family had joined them. _Gotham's very own Addams family,_ he thought silently, Gertrude was the witchy grandma, Rose, with her tight fitting clothing, Morticia. Baby Ozzie had an icy stare and spiked hair like Oswald. The girl was dressed in black, standing there beneath her parasol looking like a mini version of her father. Then he turned back to Oswald and Ed.

“I'm going to keep this brief,” he began, “Mr Nygma, that bomb wasn't similar to your kind – it was identical.”

The two men were still looking at him as they linked hands.

“I was here last night,” Ed confirmed, “All night. Perhaps someone at the GCPD recovered the evidence you were instructed to lose when my crimes were wiped from the records, and decided to replicate it. If that's the case, look to your own department.”

“I haven't heard about plans for a robbery,” Oswald added, “As you know, I have connections to all the people who matter in Gotham – including respected underworld figures. I'd also like to remind you that as the owner of Cobblepot oil, I have no need to rob a bank and neither does Ed.”

“There was a lot of money in that vault,” Harvey added, “But they only took a million – a relatively small amount considering what could have been stolen.”

“Maybe they couldn't carry more,” Oswald replied, “Who knows? It sounds like the work of amateurs, and by the way, you've _no_ right to come here accusing my Ed! Do I need to remind you I was gravely ill a few short months ago... I may never fully recover, and on top of running the oil business I don't need this kind of stress! I just want to get on with my often painful life. After all I've suffered, I don;t have time for criminal activities. I have come to realise that in the end, all that matters is love.”

He briefly glanced at Rose as he ended that statement, then looked back at Harvey. Oswald had made a sterling job of his speech and feigning sudden exhaustion, which was not difficult after Ed had surprised him with sex on a pile of stolen money in the bedroom just before the cops came to the door...

Ed stiffened as he glared at Jim and Harvey.

“Maybe _I_ need to remind you what my Oswald has been through – what we've all been through? Do you seriously think after almost losing him, I'd pull a stunt like that? The fact that we are now the most powerful family in Gotham makes your assumption ridiculous!”

Jim and Harvey exchanged a glance.

“And we apologise, to both of you,” said Harvey, “Jim, I think we should leave this family in peace – it's obvious they have no motive for the robbery.”

Jim turned to Oswald, who was sitting there looking flushed and exhausted.

“Thank you for your time,” he said, “We won't be bothering you again. Take care, Penguin.”

“I will,” he replied as a sly smile came to his face, but Jim and Harvey had missed it, because their backs wee turned as Rose led them from the room and the rest of the family had followed, all walking to the door to see them out.

 

As they heard the door close, Ed turned to Oswald and they both laughed, then they shared a hi-five.

“We got away with it!” Ed said.

“I can't believe you robbed a bank for the hell of it because it was your birthday!” Oswald exclaimed.

“Ivy enjoyed it too,” he reminded him, “And when we blew the vault we let Lilly press the detonator. You should have seen the look on her face when that door opened up – she looked just like you!”

“You didn't need to steal any money,” Oswald reminded him, “We have more than enough of our own to take a risk.”

“But I wanted to keep my promise,” Ed said as his voice softened and his gaze locked with Oswald, “I said I'd make love to you on a pile of money – I knew stolen money would make you hot!”

Oswald laughed.

“My legs are still shaking!” he confirmed.

Just then Rose looked in on them.

“The cops are gone. Gertrude's taking the kids outside and me and Ivy are going upstairs to tidy up all that money, do you need anything before I vanish for a while?”

“We're fine, my dear,” Oswald replied sweetly, then Rose left them, and now they were alone, he turned back to Ed with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Do you realise we have everything - _I_ have everything I ever dreamed of?”

“I know that. Sometimes I look back and I think how things used to be and how they are now and it blows my mind!” Ed replied as he started to smile, “I'm just afraid some day its all going to fall apart. I have to keep reminding myself I'm not dreaming.”

“You're not dreaming, Ed,” Oswald said proudly, “I'm the king of Gotham in every way now! We have money, power and each other – we can have anything we want and no one can stop us!”

Ed's heart skipped a beat.

“You're so remarkable,” he said, “That is why I fell in love with you.”

Oswald leaned closer and kissed him softly, then he held him in his gaze as he spoke again.

“We're _both_ the kings of Gotham, Ed. We always will be.”

Ed returned his kiss, taking those words to his heart. Oswald had a way of making him feel invincible, and he believed every word he had said was true and would stand forever.

 

Rose: _'And so ends the story of how the Cobblepot family united and rose to power, as we continue to live beneath the often grey skies of Gotham, as I stay at the side of the man I love and the man he loves as we live like gods that can't be toppled. Maybe someday this dream will end and the world will come crashing down, but if it does, we still have each other._

_Although he was faking his exhaustion when the cops came to call, he wasn't lying with what he said about love. It wasn't the money that held us together, it was real love, and at the end of the day, while the wealth and power is nice to enjoy, what it comes down to is this: Love is all that really matters.'_

 

End

 

 


End file.
